Tsuna no Otogibanashi
by KeatonGrin
Summary: Tsuna thought a fairytale life would be easier so Reborn turned him into a girl...and only true love's kiss can turn him back? Problem is true love isn't easy to find or what you always expect. Being a girl isn't all bad when it shows you a new you. 27all
1. Once Upon A Time

*****WARNING!!!~***** Okay, this story will have **yaoi **themes in it! There are many pairing-likeness in here... bear with it for the story! I know **Fem!Tsuna** has been done before... and I've checked a few times to make sure my idea wasn't too close to the other stories... so hopefully it's still it's own.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own this series or the characters in it. Purely fandom.

--

**Chapter 1: Once Upon A Time. . .**

_**Once upon a time there was a boy. . .**_

A cry of terror followed by repetitive thuds ending in a loud crash signaled that once again… Dame-Tsuna had fallen down the stairs. As for the cause… well, that would be argued. Dame-Tsuna would rage over how a certain infant Mafioso had set traps on the stairs _just_ to make him fall down them because he was the spawn of the Devil and while he _said_ he came for the better good, Tsuna insisted he was actually trying to turn him into a corpse before his sixteenth birthday.

Said Mafioso would simply say Dame-Tsuna was merely clumsy and there was no helping him if he couldn't avoid a simple trap, set to somehow make him a better future boss for a notorious Italian mafia family.

Many would side with the infant. Either because they agreed… or they thought it was just a game and Tsuna needed to lighten up. If only it really was a game… or better yet a dream! Scratch that—a horrible _nightmare_ that Tsuna need only to awaken from. But life was not that simple for poor Dame-Tsuna. It existed to torture him when his guard was down and psych him out when it was up.

The patter of little feet against the wooden floor followed by infantile laughter was heard as the Guardian of Thunder-in-training pointed at his at his fallen future boss unsympathetically. "Ahaha! Tsuna fell down the stairs!"

Said teen winced as he sat up, wondering what right the five year old had to laugh at him when he was always falling down himself, getting kicked or punched, or getting blown up—by his _own_ grenades!

"Lambo, it's not funny." Tsuna tried to correct the behavior dully as he got to his feet, picked the child up and carried him to the dinner table… where he had been heading towards in the first place.

After eating dinner Reborn, the Devil spawn infant Mafioso—who _also_ happened to be Tsuna's home tutor, allowed him to take a bath before doing his homework. He let the hot water seep into his aching muscles, that not only hurt from the fall but from the beating he had gotten from Hibari's tonfas as well, soothing them. Getting out fifteen minutes later so his 'adoptive' siblings could use the bath next, Tsuna trudged to his room to find Reborn napping in his usual hammock.

Sighing, Tsuna pulled out his homework and began working. Who knew when Reborn would wake up to check on him. If he was found slacking off, the consequences would be dire. Thirty minutes into working, Tsuna yawned, caramel eyes tearing up as he grew bored with his difficult task. If he hadn't had the _need_, as Reborn put it, to do a ridiculous training session with Hibari after school he could have had a study group with Gokudera, Yamamoto, and, quite possibly, his crush. Sasagawa Kyoko.

He smiled before sighing. He had no chance with Kyoko as he saw it. She was an unattainable dream. He was so useless. Sighing again he blinked when something small and green crawled across his math homework.

"Leon?" Looking over to Reborn he saw the infant was still sleeping. Eyes open and everything. So creepy. Looking back to the small chameleon, Reborn's faithful pet, he smiled. "Hello Leon. How are you?"

He smiled more when the little lizard licked at his finger when he petted the tiny head lightly. It tickled. Staring the scaly green skin he shot another look at Reborn before lowering his head.

"You know… you're lucky, Leon." Tsuna said lightly as he smiled wistfully. "You're just a pet… no one expects much from you. When you make a mistake you don't get criticized for it. I'm so useless and shameful. Sometimes I wish I was smarter like Gokudera-kun… or stronger like Hibari-san. Isn't that silly?"

Leon just blinked at him with his large yellow eyes.

"I have no talent to be a boss. Reborn is wasting his time… and I think he knows it so he punishes me for it. I know I've done good things but sometimes it seems like it was just luck. Who even wants to be a mafia boss anyway? It's like something crazy from a fairytale! That would actually make life easier if it was… everything could be magically given to you." He laughed at his absurd thoughts and watched as Leon moved across the table, probably bored with his lame confessions. "Being a hero in a fairytale sounds better than being a mafia anywa—"

Tsuna cried out in pain as his head was kicked, his face flying into the hard table surface.

"Finish your homework, Baka-Tsuna." Came Reborn's voice from behind the teen as he sat up, massaging his face.

_See? Dire consequences!_

Muttering he went back to his math, staring blankly at the foreign equations like they were a totally different language from an alien planet.

Reborn let a smirk slide over his lips as he watched his silly student for a moment. The kid still needed to learn how to grasp the concept of '_Yes, I can!_' Maybe he had something to help in that department. Leaving the room he decided it would be fun to show Tsuna… not all fairytales were pleasant like he seemed to think.

He returned twenty minutes later with tea and cookies, surprising Tsuna by setting the small tray before him.

"Hiii! Reborn! Is… that for me?" He asked incredulously, staring between the infant and the snacks.

"It's for brain power. You could use it." He offered as an explanation for the humanity. "Drink the tea before it gets cold."

Smiling in gratitude, Tsuna nodded and grabbed the cup, blowing at the steam before taking a sip. Wincing at the bitter taste he looked down at the dark liquid.

"Is it foreign?" He asked, not liking the aftertaste.

"A special blend straight from Italy." Reborn smirked as he watched his student take another testing sip. _One is enough to get it circulating through his system._

"It could use some—" Tsuna gasped as his body started tingling with the oddest sensations and his head got fuzzy. _What was going—_"Reborn! What did you…"

The teen didn't get to finish his sentence as he suddenly tipped over, fast asleep. Still smiling, Reborn cleaned up the tea that had been spilled before leaving the room to make preparations. First he found Bianchi and asked her to put Tsuna in bed before doing a special task then he went to locate Tsuna's mother, Nana. He found her in the kitchen preparing for tomorrow's breakfast.

"Maman, there is something I forgot to tell you. Tomorrow we will have an exchange student switch with Tsuna and he will go to Italy for a bit." Reborn said lightly before adding the golden words. "It will be good for his studies.

"Ah!" Nana looked overly surprised as she dropped the egg she had been holding. "Tsu-kun is going to Italy? Tomorrow? Isn't that expensive?"

"The tutoring program pays for it." Reborn made up without hesitation.

"Oh, Tsu-kun! I'm so happy!" Nana smiled brightly as she looked off at something only she could see. "Leaving Japan to go abroad! He _will_ be okay, won't he?"

Reborn gave her a reassuring smile. "Tsuna will be fine. I'm sure he will enjoy his _trip_ and learn a lot."

"That's wonderful!" Nana beamed before cleaning up the dropped egg, singing under her breath as she continued her preparations.

As Reborn left the kitchen and made to go back to Tsuna's room, he paused as he crossed paths with Bianchi. "Is it good to go?"

"Of course, Reborn."

"Good."

* * *

"Ah! Reborn-san! Please see Tsuna off safely for me! And apologize that I couldn't be there!" Nana called hurriedly as she slid her coat on. "I'll call you when we get there… oh, Lambo-kun!"

"Don't worry maman." Reborn waved as he watched Nana hurry out of the door with Dino and Romario, a sick Lambo in her arms. "Good job with the poison, Bianchi."

"Dino seems to suspect foul play." Bianchi replied with a smile at his compliment, arms crossed over her chest as she leaned against the wall in the entryway.

"That's fine. Put on some goggles and go bring Gokudera and Yamamoto here, please." He asked, yawning before going to the kitchen for some coffee.

Running a hand through her long hair, Bianchi sighed and pushed off of the wall to do as asked by her beloved Reborn. Anything to make him happy.

* * *

The scent of breakfast reached his nose, rousing him slowly. Shifting slightly under his comfortably warm blankets he groaned when light nausea crept up on him. Turning onto his back in hopes of settling his upset stomach, he was quickly brought to the realization of how quiet it was. Opening round caramel eyes slowly he listened hard. Nothing. It was then, too, he noticed the smell of breakfast he had taken in earlier seemed now to be more of a lingering smell.

_Did they eat without me?!_ Quickly climbing out of bed and getting to his feet he was almost knocked over by a strong wave of nausea. Clutching his stomach he noticed his pajama pants starting to slip off his hips. Ha! This proved he needed to eat more. Looking down to now clutch at his falling pants as well he froze, his heart pounding.

"W-Wha… wha—" _What the hell were those?!_ Tsuna stared at the two small mounds protruding from his chest under his pajama shirt. About to lift his shirt to investigate, he noted something else was off. Hand reaching unabashedly to his crotch he felt his heart drop at the lack of something rather important to him. "Hiii!?"

Taking hold of his pants he ran to his mother's room, making use of the full length mirror there. His breath hitched as instead of seeing a frightened Tsuna he saw the pale, frightened expression of the opposite gender staring back at him. That was _definitely_ not him! Yet… the longer he looked… likenesses started to pop out at him. The eyes… lips…

A sudden terrified high pitched scream echoed around him, startling him when it was from him in which it came.

* * *

Reborn walked outside just as Gokudera and Yamamoto came running toward the house.

"Reborn-san! What happened?!" Gokudera asked quickly, skidding to a stop before the tiny hitman, eyes alight with worry.

"Bianchi told us about Lambo." Yamamoto said with a light frown as he stopped beside Gokudera.

"Who cares about the stupid cow!" Gokudera snapped at the other. "What about Juudai—"

A terrified scream caught their attention making three heads turn toward Tsuna's house.

"Juudaime!"—"Tsuna!"

Both Gokudera and Yamamoto took off to the house, Reborn following with an amused smile. When the two didn't find him in his room, Gokudera began sniffing him out like a bloodhound until Reborn called them to Nana's room.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera called, running forward until the sight he was met with froze him in mid-step.

"Gokudera, what—" Yamamoto stopped as he followed the other's gaze. _Tsuna?!_

There, standing next to the mirror in Tsuna's pajamas was a cute girl who had to be about their age. He watched as her eyes began to shine with tears when Reborn entered the room.

"R-Reborn! W-What…" She trembled, scared.

"Tsuna, you look different." Reborn replied with a triumphant smile.

Yamamoto and Gokudera just stared as all three teens wondered the same thing: What happened?!

_**. . .who turned into a girl.**_

-Chapter 1 End-

--

A/N: And there you have the first chapter of "Tsuna no Otogibanashi"! Which, if I am correct, translates to **'Tsuna's Fairytale'**. Sorry it's a little rushed and sloppy! There is so much I am trying to get done before the end of the yeah! D: Everything will be explained in due time! Like how it happened, why it happened, what he's to do about it... and all that good stuff! Okay?


	2. A Damsel In Distress!

****Note:** Hey! I would like to say, before we start, thanks for all the reviews and favorites and alerts so far! Because I was a little hesitant to write this... but it's nice to know it's being well received! So... thank you! :D

--

**Chapter 2: A Damsel in Distress?!**

"Juu—Juudaime? _That's_ really Juudaime?!" Gokudera sputtered, cheeks turning a light pink as he realized he just called the girl—Juudaime?!—_cute_ in his mind. "What the…"

"Reborn! What do I—what is—" The girl trembled before bringing her hands to cling to her hair in a distressed kind of way. "This is a dream… _please_ say this is a dream!"

"Tsuna…?" Yamamoto called weakly as he watched the girl before him. Was that really Tsuna?

The girl stared at her reflection in the mirror for a second before dropping her hands and turning to glare at the infant Mafioso with fierce accusation.

"Reborn! _Why_ am I in a girl's body?! This has _something_ to do with the Vongola famiglia, doesn't it!" She fumed as she clutched her pants to her body while taking a step toward her tutor. "How do I get _my_ body back?!"

"Baka-Tsuna, what are you talking about? That _is_ your body… just changed." The infant smirked. This was coming along nicely.

"What do you mean?! Juudaime isn't a girl! How is that his body?" Gokudera growled as he watched his precious boss in distress.

"Isn't it obvious? He's turned into a girl… that's still his body, only with new features." Reborn explained calmly. Wasn't Gokudera supposed to be the smart one?

"Ah… this is… different." Yamamoto laughed as he scratched the back of his head.

"No shit, baseball idiot!" Gokudera snapped in annoyance at the other.

"You're… serious…?" Tsuna asked faintly as he processed Reborn's words. He was now… a _girl_?! But…

"Ah…" Reborn sighed as Yamamoto and Gokudera gasped when there was a sudden thud, the sound of Tsuna hitting the floor as he fainted.

"Juudaime?!" Gokudera called out in worry as he and Yamamoto rushed to their friend's side.

* * *

"I don't like this! First the stupid cow gets poisoned! And now Juudaime is…" Gokudera stuttered on a few descriptions before giving up.

"A really cute girl?" Yamamoto supplied happily as he watched the other teen frown.

"Hey! Keep your eyes off of Juudaime!" Gokudera threatened. His poor boss! He didn't need weirdoes like the baseball idiot lusting after him.

"It's just an observation, calm down." Yamamoto laughed before the sound of flesh slapping flesh was heard.

"Keep your hands to yourself, too!" Gokudera growled in warning before adding a muttered, "Bastard…"

Tsuna mentally frowned. It really… wasn't a dream? Of course not! Why would his friends still be talking about it if that was the case? He didn't want to open his eyes again until everything was back to normal!

"How much longer do you think the kid is going to be?" Yamamoto suddenly questioned as a dip near the foot of the bed was felt.

"Who knows—hey! Get off of his—her…ugh! Get off of Juudaime's bed! Idiot!" Gokudera yelled as he clenched a fist, resisting the urge to use his dynamites in his boss's room.

"Where's Reborn?!" Tsuna gasped as he quickly sat upright. Reborn at had left? _Now_? Why?!

"Juudaime! You're awake!" Gokudera replied, relieved.

"Uh, we don't know… he—" Yamamoto explained as he let his own relief flood through him on the inside.

"Tsuna. Good, you're awake."

"Reborn! Where did you—" Tsuna felt relief at seeing the infant in the doorway. Good! He came back!

"No time to explain. Get dressed, you three need to get to school." Reborn cut the teen off before throwing some rolled up clothes at his student. "By the way… the stupid cow is fine."

"Eh? Lambo was—" Tsuna frowned. That's right. Gokudera had mentioned…

"Baka-Tsuna. Get dressed." Reborn repeated before leaving the room.

"Uh, we'll wait outside Tsuna." Yamamoto smiled under Gokudera's intense glare as the other waited for him to leave.

Gokudera practically pushed the other out of the room before shutting the door behind him and standing in front of it, arms crossed, like some kind of guard. It was silent for a few seconds before a squeal of surprise was heard followed by thudded footsteps and the door opening.

"Reborn! This is a _girl's_ uniform!" Tsuna raged, brandishing the standard skirt. "Where is _my_ uni—"

"Tsuna, have you forgotten? You are now a girl. Thus you'll wear the proper uniform." Reborn replied like it was obvious as he watched his student.

"I will _not_—" Tsuna tried to argue.

"You can always be bitten to death by Hibari." Reborn countered, slightly amused by Tsuna's defiance.

That kept the teen quiet. Tsuna glared at the tiny hitman before slamming the door closed. Yamamoto laughed nervously into the awkward silence as they once again waited. It was silent for another minute until there was an embarrassed squawk followed by thudding footsteps again. The door swung open to reveal Tsuna in just the long pajama shirt , the buttons half undone, looking horrified.

"How do I work this thing?!" Tsuna squeaked at his tutor as he brandished a new item of clothing at the infant.

Gokudera and Yamamoto, first shocked at the amount of skin exposed on their now female friend, now turned red at the sight of said friend shaking a lacey pale pink bra at Reborn before both looked away.

"Is there a problem, Reborn?"

"Ack! Aneki!" Gokudera jumped away from his sister as she walked toward them, thankful she was at least wearing her goggles still.

"Bianchi. Good timing. Tsuna needs help dressing." Reborn smirked.

Bianchi turned to look at Tsuna before blinking. Tsuna stared back before paling a little. _What's with that look?!_

"I see." Bianchi said simply before walking over and pushing Tsuna back into the room, closing the door behind her.

"Hiiih! Bianchi?! Aiee!" They could hear Tsuna squeal at the teen struggled.

"Aneki! Don't hurt Juudaime!" Gokudera yelled at the door, angry he couldn't do anything to help his boss.

"Bi-Bianchi! Your hands are cold—aiee! S-Stop! That tickles!" Tsuna's new girlish laughter echoed from inside of the room before there was silence.

Gokudera blushed, trying not to think of what his older sister was doing to the poor teen while Yamamoto smiled to himself, lost in his own thoughts. Five minutes later the door opened and Bianchi stepped out with a bored expression before revealing a shyly dressed Tsuna.

The pale cheeks on the new completely feminine face were dusted a soft rose while nervous honey brown eyes stared at the floor. Bianchi, it seemed, had also taken it upon herself to put Tsuna's hair up as well. The soft sienna locks still framed the pretty face, sweeping over a smooth forehead and into shy eyes like before, but with the slightly added length in the back Bianchi had pulled it back into cute pigtails that were tied in place with dark blue hair ribbons. The pigtails didn't look childish like one might think. They actually seemed to suit Tsuna nicely.

"Juudaime…" Gokudera bit his tongue to keep from telling the other how cute he—she?—looked.

"Good. Tsuna's finally dressed. Get going… I will meet you there." Reborn said with an odd smile before nodding to Bianchi, the two leaving the three teens there.

"Eh?! But what about—REBORN!" Tsuna called out to the now empty hall. What the hell what he suppose to tell the teacher?! "I… I can't do this."

Yamamoto and Gokudera watched as Tsuna's eyes watered before he—she!—leaned against the wall in defeat.

"Aw, Tsuna! Come on…" Yamamoto offered a friendly smile as he placed a gentle hand on a delicate shoulder. "The kid said he would meet us there, right? Maybe he's going to sort it out."

"Don't touch Juudaime!" Gokudera squawked as he shooed the baseball lover off of his boss. He needed more protection than ever from the idiot now that he was a… girl. A _cute_ girl at that.

"Maybe you're right, Yamamoto…" Tsuna said softly in such a cute girly voice. Reborn could be many evil things, but he wouldn't let this—whatever this was!—interfere with his education, surely.

"Lets get to class!" Gokudera huffed as he gently took his boss by the arm and led her down the stairs.

"Hiiih!"

"What is it?" Storm and Rain demanded at the same time in surprise as they turned to their friend.

"Where are my shoes?!" Tsuna squeaked as he searched the entry.

"Eh? Tsuna, aren't those—" Yamamoto blushed when Tsuna gave him a cute defiant glare.

"I want _my_ shoes! I already have to wear _this_!" He hissed as he pointed to the uniform.

"Juudaime… those are standard with the uniform… so…" Gokudera tried to soothe his boss awkwardly. _Poor Juudaime… I am failing you as your right-hand man!_

Tsuna glared and glared and glared… and nothing happened. Frowning at his actions he sighed. He was being unreasonable, he knew it, and they were going to get in trouble for being late. A small smile coming to his lips… he wondered if Hibari would bite him to death even as a girl. He'd never seen the prefect hit a girl… but maybe he would be the exception.

Pushing those thoughts aside, Tsuna sat down and put the evil shoes on before grabbing his bag and following his friends out of the door. They walked along silently, each in their own thoughts which Tsuna found a little discomforting. Usually Gokudera would talk his ear off or fight with Yamamoto… but now? Silence.

Was it because of him? Tsuna frowned. They had seemed to have taken this pretty calmly… but what if they were actually bothered? He gasped, stopping, as he watched the two walk on. Would they stop being his friends if it got too weird for them? Would even Gokudera's loyalty waver? What about the others? He had never wanted to be their boss… but he valued them as friends.

What if he was stuck like this? What if he became stuck as a girl?! What would happen to him then?

"Juudaime?"

Tsuna jumped at the call, looking to see that the two had stopped and were looking back at him with confused curiosity. They wouldn't leave him behind… right?

"Go… Gokudera-ku—" Tsuna gasped as he suddenly felt his body jerk forward as he tripped, falling face first onto the pavement as his bag went skidding out of his hands. _O-Ow…_

"Tsuna!"

Wincing as he pushed himself to his knees he quickly remembered he was in a skirt. With a girl's body! Blushing, he quickly fixed himself before wincing again as he left knee stung.

"Juudaime! Are you oka—you're bleeding!" Gokudera fretted at the sight of the wound. "I'm sorry! I should have—"

"Gokudera, calm down. It's just a scratch…" Yamamoto replied as he knelt before Tsuna and inspected the bloody mess. "It doesn't look that deep."

The silver haired teen growled at the other's calm reaction as he took out a bottle of water and splashed some on a handkerchief before tying it around Tsuna's injured knee. Stormy green eyes watched with hawk-like intensity to make sure the baseball idiot kept his hands in appropriate locations on his Juudaime.

"There! That should hold you until school. Then Dr. Shamal can—" Yamamoto smiled at his handiwork until Gokudera pushed him aside.

"Do you honestly think that perverted bastard should be anywhere _near_ Juudaime when he's such a cute girl—" Gokudera froze as he realized he had just openly called Tsuna _cute_. Oh God!

Yamamoto laughed at Gokudera as he rubbed the back of his neck. The other had a point… with Tsuna looking so cute, who knew what the doctor would do to him… her? Thinking of Tsuna as a 'her' was too weird.

Tsuna watched Gokudera fluster and felt his heart hurt. He would still protect him? He felt his eyes water.

"Ah! Juudaime! Are you okay? Does it hurt?" Gokudera asked softly, surprising all three.

"…eave…me? G-Gokudera-kun, you aren't… going to leave me?" Tsuna asked lightly as hot tears spilled down his pink cheeks. He didn't know what he was doing.

"Eh…" Gokudera felt his own cheeks heat up at the cute face that looked at him with pleading eyes. "O-Of course not! I'm your right-hand man! Why would I—"

"…Oh. Bu… but w-what if I'm stuck as a girl?" Tsuna asked. Seeing how Gokudera reacted with Haru and Chrome made him nervous. What if he annoyed the bomber? Would he then dislike him too? Yell at him?

"I—… uh, well… you're still Juudaime! I only serve you!" Gokudera tried to give a reassuring smile. Why was his beloved boss asking him this?

"…Ah." Tsuna frowned. "Well, what if I couldn't be Vongola's Decimo anymore?"

Yamamoto frowned. He didn't like Tsuna's questions or Gokudera's uneasy look. It was obvious Tsuna was afraid of losing his friend and Gokudera was hesitant to admit he saw Tsuna as more that just his boss. Was the other afraid of losing a friend as well? "Tsuna… we should get to school…"

"Oh yeah…" Tsuna sniffled as he wiped his eyes on his sleeve before pushing himself to his feet, making sure his skirt stayed in pace. "Ah—"

"Juudaime?" Gokudera reached out a hand to catch Tsuna's arm as his boss winced and stumbled a little.

"I—it's okay! My knee just stings a little." Tsuna tried to laugh it off while gingerly stretching his leg out. "Aiee!"

"…Juu-Juudaime… why don't I carry you to school?" Gokudera asked slowly, blushing lightly as he looked off to the side.

"Huh? Ah! No—I—" Tsuna blushed and waved his hands in front of him in a frantic dismissive manner. Carried to school? How embarrassing!

"That's a good idea!" Yamamoto beamed at his friends before holding a hand out. "I'll carry your bags."

"Yamamoto? But—I can—eep!" Tsuna squeaked as Gokudera grabbed his arms and pulled them over his shoulders, leaving him no choice but to climb on his back if he didn't want to just hang there.

Feeling his cheeks go red once again as Gokudera's warm hands touched his bare legs—_why_ couldn't he wear pants?!—, he held his breath when his face came to rest next to the other's.

After Yamamoto gathered their bags they began to walk in silence once more. Yamamoto watched the two out of the corner of his eye, occasionally studying Tsuna's face. H—She… looked unsatisfied about something. Thinking for a minute, he smiled as he turned to look at Tsuna.

"You know, Tsuna, you shouldn't worry about us abandoning you because of something like this. We've been through worse… besides, we're friends. That's not an easy bond to break." Yamamoto said with a smile when cute, wide honey brown eyes looked at him. "You're like baseball…"

Tsuna blinked at that before smiling. It was… nice to know Yamamoto felt that way.

"Yeah… unbreakable." Gokudera muttered, not looking at either of them as he bowed his head so silver locks blocked his blush from view.

Tsuna stared. Did Gokudera just say they were friends? Happy tears filled his eyes—why was he so emotional?!—as his smile grew before suddenly leaning into his Storm Guardian., hugging him. "Thank you…"

Gokudera turned as red as a tomato before turning to glare at Yamamoto, daring him to say something about the embrace and his reaction to it.

Yamamoto laughed easily as he kept his eyes trained ahead of him. He wouldn't say anything… why would he? He knew he would react the same. Tsuna really was too cute as a girl.

"Besides, Tsuna…" Yamamoto had something close to a smirk on his face as he started walking a little faster. "How can we, as men, abandon such a cute damsel in distress?"

"Hiiih! Y-Yamamoto!" Tsuna blushed as the other laughed and Gokudera growled out threats for making the Tenth flustered.

-Chapter 2 End-

--

**A/N:** Lol... okay, before I totally start confusing people... Tsuna is always going to refer to himself as male. So when it's his POV, you'll know it by that. I'm still debating on whether others who know are going to refer to him as male or female... and those who don't know, obviously, will refer to him as a girl. Yeah.

So... this chapter... I really want to draw Tsuna in his girl's school uniform! D: But I don't know if I ever will. Gokudera is going into "protective father mode"? x3 And Yamamoto is just trying to go with the flow... next chapter some of the others find out... and a little is explained at what is going on. And then Tsuna gets to embarrass himself and the kissing fun starts?! 8D I can't wait...

(I really don't know what else to say!)

--

**NEXT CHAPTER: **The Cause and the Cure?


	3. The Cause And The Cure?

**Chapter 3: The Cause and the Cure?**

"How about _now_?" Tsuna asked _again_, finding it harder and harder to keep the exasperation out of his voice as he tried to deal reasonably with his Storm Guardian.

"No." Gokudera responded without any thought as he once again hoisted Tsuna more securely to his back when the other started to slip.

"Come on! We can _see_ the school gates from here! I think I can walk that short distance! My knee doesn't hurt much anymore!" Tsuna finally gave in and complained, nose wrinkling a little at the sound of his new feminine whine.

"No." Gokudera growled in reply, refusing to give in since he felt honor-bound to carry his boss safely _all_ the way to school.

Yamamoto smiled sympathetically as he watched the newly feminized teen pout in the cutest, most girlish way possible. "I think Gokudera is enjoying himself way too much to release you at the moment, Tsuna."

"Shut up!" Gokudera roared at him, embarrassment flooding his cheeks, leading the other two to believe… there might have actually been truth to Yamamoto's words.

All three fell quiet for a few minutes until they suddenly heard the school bell ring, signaling they were now late for class.

"Hiiih! W-We have to hurry! Before Hibari—" Tsuna whimpered, clinging somewhat anxiously to Gokudera's shoulders as the sight of the school prefect came into view, arms crossed as he leaned against the school gates while his eyes narrowed on the three of them.

Hibari really _wouldn't_ hit a girl would he?! Surely not! Hibari could be… cruel—but he still had morals! Right…?

"Eheh… do you think he's here to greet us?" Yamamoto asked with a somewhat nervous chuckle, his eyes now focused on their family's Cloud Guardian.

"You're late." Hibari said calmly when the three were close enough that he wouldn't have to raise his voice. Narrowed eyes fell on Tsuna, brows furrowing with unfamiliarity.

"Ah… yeah, well there was a problem—didn't the kid tell you—" Yamamoto tried to explain calmly, standing in front of Gokudera and Tsuna.

A displeased frown crossed Hibari's features as he pulled out his tonfas. "I don't care for the reason—"

"Kyouya!" All four turned their attention to the call to see Dino climbing out of a car, rushing toward the small group. "Where is Reborn?!"

Though Hibari didn't seem to express it, there was an air of surprise around him. "Again with the baby? How should I—"

"Ciaossu!"

"Reborn!" Two sets of voices called out angrily at the appearance of the small infant. Tsuna struggled to climb off of Gokudera's back as Dino questioned his former tutor.

"Reborn, Lambo's poisoning wasn't an accident was it?" He accused with an annoyed frown. "And I don't see how it could benefit Tsuna in any way… so why purposely harm one of his guardians—speaking of Tsuna! What was that cryptic message you sent to hurry to the school about? Where is he?"

Tsuna blushed hotly as Dino's curious eyes fell briefly on him before looking away without a second thought. _Oh no!_ Dino was to see him in such a humiliating state as well?!

"We have a problem so I called an emergency family meeting. Since most attend this school I thought we could have it here where Tsuna could be better protected." Reborn explained as he jumped up onto Yamamoto's shoulder.

"What happened? And _where_ is—hey! Who is the cute girl?" Dino asked as his attention fell back to her. Family emergency? Then why was she here? Was it about her?

Tsuna, who had been almost pleading with Gokudera to let him down paused at the question before turning to look at the blonde with surprise. _Cute_? _Him_?! "Ah—"

Yamamoto laughed as Gokudera growled and Hibari look annoyed.

"Don't touch her!" Gokudera threatened as he hoisted Tsuna securely to his back once again, trying to keep his boss close and safe from any admiring eyes he really didn't need.

Dino arched a questioning brow at the possessive threat before sudden dawning seemed to overcome him. "Oh! Is that Gokudera's girlfriend? When did _that_ happen?"

"W-What?!" Gokudera and Tsuna squawked together, the silver haired teen dropping the smaller one in surprise.

Tsuna squeaked as he hit the ground, his rear end protesting the painful impact.

"Ah! Juudaime! I'm _so_ sorry!" Gokudera apologized quickly, panicking as he turned and dropped to his knees before the other, bowing deeply.

"Juudai—eh? Tsuna?!" Dino stared wide eyed at the girl before frowning with confusion. "What? That—"

"Like I said: Family emergency. I've already called Ryohei to the Reception room where I thought we could have the meeting—as I have already said." Reborn cut in, ignoring Hibari's scowl at the mention of what he deemed as his. "We should head there now. I only got the morning classes off for you all."

Hibari lost his patience as he stepped toward Reborn and Yamamoto, growling. "What makes you think—"

"You are part of Vongola… and no one will bother us at the Reception room. You've made sure of that. Plus I think you all would like to know what is going on, right?" Reborn said wisely before smiling when Hibari didn't look accepting in the least. "Don't worry Hibari, I will make sure you are properly repaid for this… _kindness_ I am forcing out of you."

Hibari's expression didn't change but he didn't object any further either.

"Shall we get going?" Reborn asked as he tilted his head down the hall.

_An explanation!_ He could really use one! Nodding happily, Tsuna pushed himself to his feet, declining Gokudera's offer for a hands up in fear that he would try to trap him on his back again. However, as he made to follow Reborn, Yamamoto, and Hibari down the hall a squeal of surprise slipped past his lips when he was suddenly swept into a pair of strong arms.

"Eh?! W-Wha—" Lifting his head to meet the offender he was a little stunned to see Dino staring at him so intently before the motion of walking caught his attention. "Dino-san…?"

"Hmm… the similarities are a little hard to spot at first… but it really is you, isn't it Tsuna?" Dino now smiled, seeming amused. "I'm surprised. I thought you were a little feminine to begin with…"

"_What_?!" Tsuna squawked, glaring at the older man.

"Don't insult Juudaime!" Gokudera called out from a little ways behind Dino, making Tsuna peek over his captor's shoulder to make sure the bomber hadn't pulled out any dynamite. Thankfully he hadn't.

"Please put me down." Tsuna asked a little tersely as he tried to squirm free. Was it him or had he shrunk a little in his new body? …Great. Already short—now even shorter.

"Ahaha… you're even cuter when mad, Tsuna!" Dino laughed in reply.

"I—" Tsuna blushed before growling as he struggled more. Dino was teasing him! How cruel! "Put! Me! _Dow_—"

"Ah! There you guys are! What took so long?"

Tsuna paused in his demands, turning his attention to the new voice.

"Good morning, Ryohei!" Yamamoto greeted with a smile as he and Reborn entered the room where the Sun Guardian was standing next to the door.

"Kyou-san! I didn't know—he said… he had your permission to use the room." Another voice added as they entered the room. Tsuna saw it was Kusakabe who was wearing a small frown, clearly not sure if Hibari actually okayed it.

"It's fine." Hibari said lightly. "Please wait outside."

Kusakabe paused for a second before leaving the room, closing the door behind him. Tsuna stared at the door before remembering what he had been doing previously.

"Dino-san! Put me down—ack!" Tsuna growled as he was dropped onto a couch before Dino and Gokudera each took a seat on either side of him. Puffing out his cheeks in annoyance he had half a mind to tell the two to stop being so weird until Reborn started talking, effectively distracting him.

"We are missing some members of the family but that's not really a problem… onto important things. We have a problem: Tsuna is now a girl."

Six pairs of eyes fell on Tsuna at that announcement, making him blush hard at the unwanted attention. "Uh…"

"Huh?! Extreme! Sawada! When did this happen? I didn't know you—" Ryohei exclaimed with surprise, making Tsuna blush more.

"Obviously it happened during the night, stupid lawn head!" Gokudera cut in while clenching his fists. "He was all male yesterday! Err… right, Juudaime?"

Tsuna did not look amused at the need for assurance as he frowned at Gokudera. That was a joke, right?

"Well… then how come he's a girl now—ah! Joshoushumisha?" Ryohei concluded.

Tsuna twitched, horrified by such an absurd answer. "WRONG!"

Ryohei frowned, confused at the younger teen's sudden anger. What was wrong with him? There was nothing wrong with that.

"That is why I called this meeting. To explain what I know and discuss how to turn Tsuna back." Reborn said lightly, holding back an amused smile. "Please have a seat."

Ryohei and Yamamoto both sat across from Dino, Tsuna, and Gokudera while Hibari walked over to stand next to the window, seeming bored with the whole thing.

"So what happened? And how can I turn back—sooner rather than later of course!" Tsuna asked anxiously as he curled his fists into his skirt.

Reborn was silent for a minute or so before a frown came over his features. "I'm sorry to say… but from what I see and the things I've heard… you've been cursed, Tsuna."

"Eh? C-Cursed?! As in… an evil spell?" Tsuna squeaked, eyes wide. That couldn't be possible—oh no… it _could_! If infants could be skilled assassins and the mafia really existed and he could be shot—in the _head_—to gain extra power… then something as simple as a curse really could happen! "Why?!"

"Someone cursed Juudaime?!" Gokudera frowned, looking somewhat affronted himself. "The bastard will pay!"

Yamamoto shook his head at the bomber teen before turning his attention back to Reborn. "That doesn't make sense… _who_ would want to curse Tsuna? And even if there was someone who did… we were all with him at some point yesterday until he left to go home, in which case you were with him."

Tsuna frowned as those words brought something he couldn't quite remember to mind. Had something happened… he recalled Reborn… "Ah! Reborn! Reborn… he—you cursed me?!"

"Of course not, Baka-Tsuna." Reborn replied with innocence.

Tsuna winced, waiting for the kick he was sure his tutor would aim at his head… only for it to never come. Opening an eye slowly, he saw Reborn was just watching him blankly.

"If you want someone to blame, blame yourself." Reborn added as he continued to stare.

"_Me_? Why would I curse _myself_—how?!" Tsuna asked with disbelief.

"There are legends in the mafia world… one is that when a young boss is reluctant to lead his family and does not step up to the responsibility like a man… he loses his manhood." Reborn recited with ease as he started pacing.

Dino frowned at those words as Gokudera looked at Tsuna with horror and Yamamoto frowned thoughtfully.

"L-Loses his… manhood?" Tsuna mumbled with shock. "Like—"

"Like getting turned into a girl, yes." Reborn affirmed as he watched Tsuna absorb his story.

"B-But I never—" Tsuna paused at his attempted denial of reluctance. It would be a lie. He _didn't_ want to be boss… that was no secret. And because of that… instead of fear or worry, anger blossomed on his chest, an unexplainable anger at the injustice of it all. "So I cursed myself?!"

"So it would seem." Reborn answered as he watched his student start to rage.

Dino's frown deepened as he looked between the two. "But Reborn—"

"_I_ cursed _myself_?!" Tsuna raged in a feminine temper as he jumped to his feet, glaring at Reborn. "This whole Vongola mess is a curse! I never wanted a part of it but you _insisted_! _Now_ look at me! Augh!"

Tsuna stomped his foot like only a tantrum-throwing girl would before plucking a pillow from the couch and throwing it at Reborn. In a flash Reborn deflected it back at Tsuna, who, surprising not only himself, backhanded it away from him so it plopped against the wall to his left and fell to the floor.

"Eh…?" Tsuna blinked as he stared at the pillow, his rage leaving him while the surprise settled in. He had deflected that… without even thinking about it?!

Reborn watched Tsuna with a secret approval, not expecting something like _that_ to come to fruitation from his little trick.

"Nice reflexes Tsuna!" Yamamoto complimented to break the silence that had fallen over the group.

Tsuna looked to Yamamoto for a second before looking back to the pillow then to Reborn, a small frown forming. "Reborn… if you know what caused this then how do I _break_ the curse?"

Reborn once again remained silent for a few minutes before looking his student in the eye. _This should prove entertaining._ "Haven't you ever read a fairytale, Tsuna? How do they usually end when one is cursed?"

"Uh…" Tsuna blinked at the question. Fairytales? What was he on about? How did they… "Err, slay a dragon?"

Reborn looked for a moment like he would hit him before surprising him, instead, by saying, "Baka-Tsuna… try true love's kiss."

"What?!" Tsuna gasped while blushing, Gokudera growled, and Dino asked disbelievingly all at the same time.

True love's—true _love's_—_kiss_?!

_**And only true love's kiss could break the curse…**_

-Chapter 3 End-

--

**A/N:** LOL! I know it's not that funny... but I laughed really hard when I made Ryohei call Tsuna a transvestite. x3 Anyway... so! Here is Chapter 3! We find out a little about what's happened--according to Reborn. He's so evil... I love it. Poor Tsuna... having to deal with an overprotective Gokudera. And teasing Dino. Oh, and I guess he's now Gokudera's girlfriend! -snicker-

AND he has to go around kissing people to find his true love? Reborn is right! This SHOULD prove interesting... yey! -heart- So what do you think? Is it okay... or just getting weird? Because while I am enjoying this... I am a little nervous people are going to read this and be like "WTF?" D:


	4. The Search For True Love

****SPECIAL NOTE: I would like to dedicate this chapter to** **crazy queen of toast** **and windyhurrice!!~ Your reviews made me smile and want to work on this chapter a little more.**

--

**Chapter 4: The Search For True Love!**

He could distantly hear Gokudera and Dino ranting their thoughts on this whole thing to an uncaring Reborn but his thoughts were on something totally different. While some, like Dino and Gokudera obviously, seemed to have a problem with what it would take to break the curse, he himself didn't really have a problem with it. It was a little weird not to be so concerned about something quite drastic. But the way he saw it… he wouldn't mind kissing his true love in order to break this stupid curse.

Actually… nothing could make him happier! He would get to kiss _her_! His crush! Sasagawa Kyoko! He felt his cheeks heat up a little at the thought. He had thought about it before, a natural thing when you were crushing on someone, what it might be like… kissing Kyoko would probably be like tasting a bit of heaven since she was such an angel!

He could picture her now, smiling sweetly at him and giggling innocently before closing her eyes so dark lashes came to rest against soft, creamy cheeks, her lips forming a light pout as she waited to be kissed. He could feel his heart begin to race as brought his hand up to place it on his chest only to still tensely, his eyes popping open wide when he was suddenly reminded of how kissing Kyoko would be even _more_ impossible than before. Because he was a _girl_ now too.

"This is never going to work!" Tsuna pouted as he dropped back onto the couch, his hand falling from his chest to his lap.

Gokudera immediately turned his attention from ranting at Reborn to his boss. "Don't give up Juudaime! We'll figure something out!"

Tsuna, not really paying attention, frowned as he let his disappointment sink in further. "How am I supposed to kiss my true love like this?"

Yamamoto, who had been listening to Dino and Gokudera, looked at Tsuna with curiosity. Why did he sound like he already knew who he should kiss? "What do you mean, Tsuna?"

Not really thinking before he replied, Tsuna blurted honestly, "How can I kiss Kyoko-chan as a _girl_?!"

Yamamoto's wasn't the only surprised face and Tsuna didn't really think about what he had said until Ryohei chimed in.

"Kyoko…? As in my _sister_?" Ryohei asked a bit defensively like an older brother protective of his younger sister would.

"Eh!" Tsuna gasped as he realized he had confessed aloud. He looked around and saw everyone but Hibari staring at him before blushing brightly as he clapped a hand over his mouth. _Oh God!_ Not only had he confessed aloud to his friends… but to _Ryohei_ as well! Too embarrassed to face his Sun Guardian after it sounded like the boxer would kick his ass if he touched his sister, Tsuna jumped to his feet and fled, ignoring the calls for him to wait.

"Halt." Reborn called as Gokudera and Yamamoto made to follow their distressed friend.

Gokudera turned back with clearly expressed annoyance while Yamamoto frowned with confused curiosity.

"Leave Tsuna be for a moment…" Reborn advised as an amusing idea came to mind. "We need to discuss how to help our young Vongola."

"Kyoko-san is the girl with orange hair, right?" Dino asked for clarification as he tried to remember her.

"Yes." Reborn answered with a nod.

"Why would Sawada want to kiss my sister?" Ryohei asked slowly as he brought a hand up to scratch his cheek.

"It's obvious Tsuna likes her." Yamamoto smiled as he looked at Ryohei. Seeing his genuinely surprised expression was quite amusing.

"Oh…?" He replied simply before frowning lightly.

"What's with that face, boxing idiot?!" Gokudera suddenly growled, defensive of his boss.

"Kyoko and Sawada…" He said slowly, seeming to give it real thought. "I don't like it."

"What the hell do you mean by that?!" Gokudera raged, pushing up a sleeve. "Any girl would be _lucky_ to have Juudaime's affections!"

Yamamoto laughed nervously as he raised a hand to beg Gokudera to stop when he felt Hibari's annoyance directed at the silver haired teen.

"My sister is not just _any girl_!" Ryohei argued back as he shook an angry fist at the other. "I won't let her get hurt because of Sawada!"

"What are you—" Gokudera started to reply.

"Both of you be quiet." Reborn commanded calmly, though he was getting annoyed with the two.

Both teens turned to glare in the mafioso's direction.

"For Tsuna to kiss Kyoko it's not like they have to marry… it could happen by _accident_ if need be. If he thinks that will break the curse we should try it." Reborn said when he had everyone's attention.

Ryohei didn't reply nor did he look any happier. Yamamoto seemed to notice this first.

"We all know Tsuna… he would never do anything to hurt someone." Yamamoto said with a reassuring smile.

Ryohei shook his head, frowning. "It's not about Sawada personally… but he's like me. With what we do, we'll have a lot of fights ahead of us… and Kyoko will only worry more and cry. She's just that kind of person. When she cares about someone she doesn't want to see them hurt and it hurts you more to see her sad."

Dino smiled and interrupted Gokudera when he opened his mouth to reply. "That's completely understandable Ryohei, but like Reborn said… nothing really has to come from it—"

"Kyoko's first kiss should be special! With someone she loves! And not because—" Ryohei again tried to argue defensively.

"Kyoko is a nice girl. I'm sure she wouldn't mind if it was to help someone—especially a friend." Yamamoto tried to reason.

"You can't just tell her Juudaime is now a girl and ask her to kiss him, idiot!" Gokudera snapped in reply. "You can't exactly pass it off as a game or something!"

"Reborn is right! We can make it look like an accident! That way they can just laugh it off and continue like normal." Dino quickly interjected, trying to keep the peace between Rain and Storm. "What do you think, Kyouya?"

Hibari merely glared at everyone in the room before walking to the door and leaving lest he gave in to the urge he had to bite someone to death.

"How the hell are we suppose to make it look like an accident?!" Gokudera questioned with annoyance.

"Well…" Reborn said with a small smile.

* * *

Tsuna ran blindly down the hall, not really caring where he was going as long as he was far away from the Reception Room. _How embarrassing!_ It wasn't really that he had admitted to crushing on Kyoko… more like _how_ he did it! And Ryohei's reaction to it. It felt like he really wasn't worth the amazing girl. Feeling tears sting at his eyes, he looked around and spotted the bathroom nearby and decided to make his escape there for some privacy. Sniffling, he walked into the restroom, wiping at his eyes, until the smell of smoke caught his attention.

"Hey! Get lost—eh?"

Tsuna looked up to see a group of four upperclassmen smoking in the bathroom, all four staring at him with a look of surprise before one started to smirk.

"Well, well… aren't you a lost little lamb, cutie?" The smirking teen said as he turned to face him completely.

Tsuna blinked in confusion before tensing. A girl. A girl! A _girl_! He was a _girl_ now! Who happened to be… in the boy's bathroom. He squeaked as he started to back away. "S-Sorry! I—"

He tried to turn and leave only to have his arm grabbed and be pulled back.

"Hey, wait! Come and have some fun with us! We'll show you a good time." Mr. Smirky said as he pulled him toward the group, the other three now laughing.

"No!" Tsuna gasped, struggling to pull away. When he couldn't pull his arm free he felt his body react before his brain could process the action and its possible consequences by kicking the taller teen in the shin.

The guy cried out in pain before muttering a curse under his breath and grabbing Tsuna around the waist, hoisting him off of the floor. "You'll pay for that!"

Tsuna screamed and kicked as he was practically thrown into the group, six hands reaching out to hold him still on some part of his body.

"Shut her up!" Mr. Smirky barked before a large hand slid over his mouth.

Tsuna felt his heart race painfully. How could something like this happen at school?! Didn't these guys have any morals?! As Mr. Smirky leaned toward him he wanted to close his eyes but fear wouldn't let him. He whimpered as a hand reached out toward him before his eyes suddenly widened with surprise when the older teen suddenly jerked to the right, falling into the wall.

"Smoking on school premises is against the rules. I will bite you to death."

_Hibari-san!_ Tsuna mentally cried with relief, for once, at the sight of the school prefect. He was quickly released and jostled around as the other three tried to make a run for it. He sank to the floor as he watched Hibari beat all three down without even breaking a sweat. _He's so graceful…_

"Get up herbivore." Hibari said with light annoyance when he spotted the other on the floor. His brows furrowed as he took the body in. _That_ was Sawada Tsunayoshi now? Was it really a curse like the baby said? Something felt… off.

"Ah! Y-Yes!" Tsuna mumbled, blushing when he realized he had been staring. Pushing himself to his feet he winced when his knee stung back with a vengeance, making him stumble back into the wall. "Oww…"

Hibari was about to question what the problem was until he heard a call from outside the bathroom.

"Juudaime?!"

Tsuna jumped at the call before turning his head toward the door and sighing. Pushing from the wall he limped his way to the door, about to open it only to have it smack in him the face as it was forcefully opened.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera called from the open doorway, looking around to see Hibari and the punished students. A pained groan made him pause as he was about to leave, making him look behind the door. "Ah! Juudaime!"

Tsuna brought a hand up to rub soothingly at his forehead. "Gokudera-kun… that hurt."

Seeming to realize what he had done he bowed lowly, repeating again and again how sorry he was.

"I-It's okay!" Tsuna said quickly, not comfortable with his friend being so apologetic.

"I'm still very sorry! Are you ok—" Gokudera continued with an apologetic frown.

"Gokudera! Did you find our distressing damsel?" Yamamoto suddenly asked from the hallway, making Tsuna blush and Gokudera frown.

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna complained then sighed when he heard his familiar laughter.

"Sorry Tsuna!" Yamamoto replied as he waited for Tsuna and Gokudera to come out.

Hibari watched his fellow Sky and Storm before gritting his teeth and walking over, pushing Tsuna into Gokudera lightly before leaving. "Take better care of _that_, would you."

Tsuna blinked, pushing away from Gokudera as he watched Hibari. What had that been about—and why did Hibari refer to him as a _thing_?!

"Bastard…" Gokudera grumbled before turning his attention back to the brunette. "Juudaime… are you okay? Why are you in here?"

"Oh! W-Well…" Tsuna blushed as he made to leave the bathroom, casting a glance at the fallen students. "I… forgot I was a girl for a second and I came in here where—"

Tsuna didn't continue that. He didn't want to repeat what had happened. Gokudera was sure to throw a fit then apologize profusely for not being there.

"Um… I'm sorry I ran away." He said instead, looking at the ground.

Yamamoto greeted Tsuna in the hall with a welcoming smile. "It's okay Tsuna. How about I take you back to the Reception Room while Gokudera finds Dino and Ryohei—"

"Why do _I_ have too?!" Gokudera blurted. "_You_ go find them if you care so much!"

"Why? Where are Dino-san and Onii-san?" Tsuna asked with curiosity at the news that they needed to be found.

"Looking for you." Yamamoto smiled.

"Tch. Let those bastards keep looking!" Gokudera growled, still annoyed with Ryohei.

"Gokudera-kun…" Tsuna frowned. Why was he almost always at someone's throat about something?

"Yes, Juudaime?" The silver haired teen quickly responded, thinking he had been called.

Tsuna paused, not know what to say before, "Please go find them."

"O-Of course!" Gokudera blushed, unable to resist the pout that was now ten times cuter with the feminine touch added to it.

Yamamoto grinned as he watched the bomber take off. "You know Tsuna, with a pout like that I'm sure you could have the world eating out of your palm."

Even his ears turned red with that comment. "Yamamoto! _Please_ stop teasing me!"

"Okay, okay!" He laughed, holding his hands up in defeat. "We should head back to the room now. Reborn has an idea on how to get you your kiss."

"Eh—r-really?" Tsuna asked, shocked.

"Yeah. Let's go." Yamamoto smiled before wrapping an arm around Tsuna's shoulders and guiding him down the hall.

* * *

"Ugh… so… hungry…" Tsuna groaned as he stared at the clock. Lunch was soon so he would be able to eat then since he had missed breakfast… and also they would put Reborn's plan into motion. He had to admit… it wasn't bad but still embarrassing. He couldn't wait to get it over with.

He had avoided eye contact with Ryohei since the other didn't seem happy and he couldn't help feeling a little guilty that he was making the older teen unhappy. Dino had left since he was no longer needed but promised to visit him after school and Hibari had left shortly after to do… well, whatever it was that Hibari did. Gokudera kept thinking of reasons why this was a bad idea until Yamamoto laughed and told him to stop being so jealous, which enraged the bomber but instead of yelling he merely crossed his arms and ignored everyone.

Reborn had also left to do whatever it was he did, leaving Tsuna with really no one to talk to. Jumping to his feet when the bell rang for lunch he hurried to Gokudera and Yamamoto, wanting to hurry them along so he could get food. While Tsuna went to get lunch with those two, Ryohei was to get his sister and bring her to them.

Ten minutes later proved things were working according to plan. Tsuna had been sipping on some juice when Ryohei came with Kyoko and, to Tsuna's surprise, Hana. Of course she would come to.

"Ah! Is this her?" Kyoko asked happily as she spotted the 'new foreign exchange girl'.

Tsuna blushed when Kyoko walked over to him and smiled sweetly. _Ah! She is just so cute!_

"Hello! My name is Sasagawa Kyoko! How are you?" She said somewhat excitedly.

"H-Hello…" Tsuna smiled shyly. It was weird to be introduced to someone he already knew—not that she knew that. "My name is Tsu—"

Tsuna blinked. Crap! He had almost given his name! Thinking quickly he improvised, surprising himself for thinking something up so quickly.

"T-Tsumi. Uh, Na…tsumi." Tsuna inwardly winced. The name sounded so weird! Hopefully she didn't mind the lack of a surname. He had drawn a blank after coming up with 'Natsumi'.

"Nice to meet you Natsumi-chan! This is my friend Kurokawa Hana! I hear you've come from Italy!" Kyoko smiled, seeming genuinely interested.

"Ah… y-yes." Tsuna smiled nervously after bowing to Hana. _Please don't ask me anything about Italy!_ he silently begged.

"You know… you seem familiar." Hana suddenly pointed out as she watched him closely, making him nervous.

"O-Oh?" Tsuna hated how he stuttered.

"Yeah…" Hana replied, frowning thoughtfully.

Kyoko looked between the two before smiling. "I think you're right… but what is it?"

There was silence as Tsuna fidgeted nervously and the two girls tried to figure him out. Looking to Yamamoto for help he was spared the need when Hana was hit with realization.

"Sawada!" She called out making Tsuna jump and Kyoko look more closely.

"Ah! You're right! She _does_ look a little like Tsuna-kun." Kyoko agreed happily.

"N-No! I—" Tsuna tried to discourage. Couldn't he hurry and kiss Kyoko now and turn back?!

"That's because they're cousins!" Gokudera said sounding a little annoyed still.

"Oh?" Kyoko said with surprise as she turned to Gokudera.

Gokudera resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Obviously. He wouldn't exchange with just _anyone_."

Tsuna smiled gratefully at Gokudera, pleased he was so smart not for the first time.

"Wow! Are you and Tsuna-kun close?" Kyoko asked with a gentle smile.

_You have no idea._ Tsuna opened this mouth to reply only to gasp in slight pain when Yamamoto smacked his back somewhat forcefully, sending him stumbling forward.

"Look! You're making your friends already!" Yamamoto laughed as he put the rest of the plan in motion.

Tsuna's eyes widened as he fell into Kyoko, knocking her down as the sudden added weight made her lose her balance. It all worked out too perfectly! When they fell his face met hers and their lips touched. He could feel his face turn bright red, even more so when Kyoko gasped softly in surprise. When they both hit the floor Tsuna did his best to scramble away as quickly as possible.

"S-Sorry—" He tried to mumble.

"Kyoko! Are you okay?" Hana asked her friend with a surprised look.

"Idiot! Don't smack Juudaime's—…cousin's back!" Gokudera yelled at Yamamoto, faltering only for a brief second.

"Ahaha… sorry… Natsumi." Yamamoto smiled innocently.

"Ah! Natsumi-chan, are you okay?" Kyoko asked as she looked at him with wide innocent eyes.

Tsuna's heart turned to goo. _He_ had fallen into _her_ yet she was asking about his welfare? "I—"

He suddenly froze. Wait. Natsumi? He hadn't—he didn't—he was still a—what happened?! He didn't feel any different at all… well besides embarrassment. Why didn't he get his Tsuna body back?! He had kissed Kyoko! He loved her very much!

"I-I'm sorry! I—" Tsuna tried to keep the panic from his voice. Pushing himself to his feet he raced to get away quickly. "Please excuse me."

"Well… you can tell she and Sawada are related." Hana commented as she watched the girl run from the room. "They're both weird."

Gokudera growled at her before giving chase. Yamamoto gave the girls an apologetic smile.

"Sorry. She's having trouble adjusting to her new… environment." He said slowly before following the other two.

Kyoko watched him go before bringing her fingers to her lips and blushing lightly. "She seems nice. I hope she enjoys her stay in Japan."

"Kyoko… you really like weirdoes, don't you?" Hana asked with an arched brow making the angel giggle.

"I should follow them to the extreme." Ryohei said lightly. "Are you okay Kyoko?"

Kyoko nodded with a gentle smile just for her big brother. "Take care of her, Onii-chan."

Ryohei blinked before nodding slowly. Maybe everything would be alright after all.

* * *

Tsuna kept running until a sudden jerk on his arm made him squeal with surprise as the force made him stumble back before falling on his butt. Again. Painfully. Looking up he was surprised to see Hibari glaring down at him.

"No running in the halls." He said simply while releasing his arm.

"Sorry!" Tsuna squeaked, trying to hold back a tremble. He really did hope Hibari wouldn't hit him—he was abused enough for one day.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera called as he ran up to him. "Are you okay?"

Hibari watched for a second before continuing on his way, much to Tsuna's relief.

"I'm okay…" Tsuna sighed as he let Gokudera help him to his feet. "I don't understand though… I kissed Kyoko. Why didn't I turn back?"

"Baka-Tsuna."

Tsuna screamed with surprise when Reborn suddenly appeared from the window they were nearby.

"Reborn! Why are you—"

"You do realize true love means… they have to love you back, don't you?" Reborn interrupted.

Tsuna blinked before frowning. Yes… that would make sense. So the kiss didn't work because… Kyoko didn't love him at all? His heart sank into the pit of his stomach making him feel sick. "Ah…"

At this realization another one hit him making him frown more. What the hell was he suppose to do?! There was no one else he loved—well except his mom and dad, but that was entirely different.

"Reborn! What am I to do?!" He addressed the infant. If ever there was a time he needed Reborn's help, it was now.

Reborn thought on that for a second before replying like he thought it was obvious. "Fall in love and get that kiss."

Tsuna blanched. It was quite a comical sight. "That's easier said than done!"

"Probably… oh yeah. I forgot to mention… you only have two weeks Tsuna. Or you'll be stuck as a girl permanently." Reborn added with a masked smirk.

"Tsuna?" Yamamoto questioned nervously making his presence known as he watched his friend pale so much he thought the other might faint again.

"Are… are you insane?! That's virtually impossible! I don't want to be stuck as a girl!" And before Tsuna could stop it… tears of frustration filled his eyes, making him cry.

-Chapter 4 End-

--

**A/N:** So... here is the next chapter. :3 And as you can see... Tsuna's first kiss was Kyoko. And though it didn't break the curse, he should at least be happy he lost it to her... but now that that is out of the way, he can move on to the delicious boys! Ehehe. -heart-

Natsumi... IDK. I tried to think of a name that had "Tsu" in it and that popped into my head. So I went with it. Oh. Poor Tsuna. First day as a girl and he gets nearly molested. Lucky Hibari saved him, huh? 8D

**THERE PROBABLY WON'T BE ANOTHER UPDATE FOR A BIT BECAUSE I HAVE OTHER STORIES TO WORK ON. IF THIS BOTHERS YOU, THEN DON'T READ MY STORIES! THANK YOU.


	5. The Guardians' New Task

**Chapter 5: The Guardians' New Task**

"Ah! D-Don't cry Juudaime!" Gokudera frowned as he hurried to his boss' side and touched his shoulder in a comforting manner.

"Yeah, it's going to be okay Tsuna." Yamamoto added as he placed a gentle hand on the smaller teen's back.

Reborn watched the three before nodding to himself in confirmation. "That's a good start… you might find love easier when it's with people you are comfortable with."

Tsuna hiccupped lightly before looking at Reborn with questioning eyes. "What do you mean?"

"A good place to look for love is amongst your guardians." Reborn said slowly, wondering how much further he would be able to push Tsuna for the day.

"_What_?! Are you—" Tsuna bit his tongue. Being disrespectful to Reborn was sure to cause him some kind of trouble. "They're all _boys_—well… except for Chrome-sa—ah! Chrome-san!"

There was a sudden light of hope in Tsuna's eyes before it dulled rather quickly.

"Juudaime?" Gokudera asked lightly.

"I can't fall in love with Chrome-san as a girl. It's too weird—although I can explain it to her!" Tsuna suddenly looked cheerful again.

"What if she already loves someone else?" Reborn asked wisely. "You shouldn't discount the other—"

"Reborn. They. Are. _Guys_." Tsuna stated firmly as he pulled away from Yamamoto and Gokudera, suddenly uncomfortable.

"So?" Reborn made it sound like it wasn't a big deal.

Tsuna seemed to think it was. "_So_ I can't love them! For one: why would they love _me_? For another… we're _friends_—well… most of us. It's just too weird! Ah! No offense!"

He frowned apologetically to his two friends who were watching him with curiosity.

Reborn rolled his eyes. He was going to make this difficult, wasn't he? "Baka-Tsuna. I think you are once again missing the point. As long as you truly love someone and they truly love you back… what does it matter? You shouldn't decide your guardians' feelings and you shouldn't be so close minded. And I have yet to hear you say _you_ don't like boys."

"I—" Tsuna blushed as his words got caught in his throat. He liked girls! Why would he like—but… he did stare at Hibari—it was different! That was admiration.

Reborn watch Tsuna's sudden confusion with interest. It seemed he had reached his limit. Deciding to take pity he turned his attention to Yamamoto.

"Yamamoto, please take Tsuna to Shamal and have him give him a sick note." Reborn directed before turning to Gokudera. "Gokudera, go to class and take notes for Tsuna."

"But I—" Taking a look at Tsuna Gokudera decided to do as told. If the baseball idiot got him notes his boss was sure to fail. "Right!"

Reborn left, leaving Tsuna and Yamamoto to stand in the hallway alone as Gokudera went to prepare for class. Yamamoto just watched Tsuna as the other seemed to be struggling with his inner turmoil. He didn't know about the others, but… he felt like he could fall for Tsuna, boy or girl. He was such a sweet and innocent person that it was hard not to like him… love couldn't be that far behind. A small amused smile teased his lips as he played with the idea that the young brunette was probably the only person he'd go gay for.

"Yamamoto…" Tsuna said softly, tugging nervously on his skirt.

"Yeah?" He replied with curiosity. Had Tsuna figured out whatever it was that was troubling him?

"My head hurts…" Tsuna said slowly, pink tinting his cheeks a little.

Yamamoto arched a brow. He wasn't quite sure if Tsuna meant that physically… or if he was asking for some kind of help. Deciding to wait and let him clarify for himself he slid an arm around the smaller set of shoulders again. "Let's go see Dr. Shamal."

Tsuna walked with him for about a minute before tensing and sliding free from his arm, blushing and staring pointedly at the floor. Yamamoto shrugged it off. He had been rather bold in doing so; Tsuna had the right to reject his somewhat more than friendly embrace.

They both made it to the infirmary at the same time but Yamamoto was polite and opened the door, allowing Tsuna to go first… only to wish he had, for protection, when there was a sudden cry of joy and a squeal of shock as Shamal took one look at Tsuna and flung himself at the small girl.

"So cute!" Shamal said passionately as he thoroughly looked the wide-eyed brunette over. "How about a kiss?"

"N-No!" Tsuna squawked, ducking away before the perverted old man could put his lips anywhere near his face.

Shamal laughed and threw an arm around his waist before he could pull far enough away. "Aww, don't be like that. Be a good girl and I might even let you lick my lollipop."

The innuendo was lost on Tsuna as the _good_ doctor winked at him but he _was_ aware of the older man's intention when he suddenly felt a sneaky hand grabbing at his new body's butt. His face turned red faster than stoplight but before he could have the proper reaction he was suddenly grabbed from behind, an arm snaking across his chest to pull him back into another body.

"I don't know if the kid has told you… but while Tsuna may _look_ like a girl, he's still Tsuna." Yamamoto said with a hard smile.

Shamal arched a brow at the teen. "Yeah… but I didn't think he would look like _that_—though he was a little feminine to begin with. So maybe I should have expected it."

Tsuna puffed his cheeks out in annoyance. Dino and Dr. Shamal… were dumb! He did _not_ look feminine!

Yamamoto shrugged. "Reborn said to come to you to get a sick note so Tsuna could go home early. He seems a little stressed."

Tsuna rolled his eyes. "You would be too if this was all suddenly sprung on you!"

Shamal watched the two before smirking at Tsuna with mischief. "Sure… I'll sign… if I can get a kiss."

Tsuna blanched once again, this time his expression more sympathy worthy than amusing. He seemed caught between anger and shock. Moving his mouth wordlessly, he struggled a few seconds before stilling. Both Yamamoto and Shamal wondered if Tsuna had decided to give in when he hung his head.

Taking a quick breath, Tsuna looked up in full pout mode, eyes shining with tears. "Everyone is being so mean to me… and here I thought Shamal-sama would be special."

Yamamoto arched an eyebrow, toffee colored eyes filled with confusion as he watched this feminine display. What was he trying to accomplish?

"After all… Shamal-sama was always so nice to girls." Tsuna continued, forcing a light blush as his fingers twisted in his skirt, hitching it up a little to show off more leg.

It seemed to be working as Shamal's eyes trailed to the distraction. And then it all came crumbling down when he was suddenly snatched into Shamal's arms and hoisted over his shoulder for a second before being placed on a sick bed, the doctor squatting before him.

"What do we have here?" He asked professionally as he lifted Tsuna's injured knee closer for inspection.

"Huh—oh! I… fell down when walking to school." Tsuna answered slowly as he watched Shamal slide Yamamoto's homemade bandage from his foreign leg before getting some items to properly clean and bandage it.

When the older Mafioso was done he moved his leg lightly, testing it, and feeling relieved when it was better. "Thank you."

Shamal just grunted before holding out a slip of paper. "Sure… here you go. One signed sick note… for an innocent little kiss."

Tsuna stared as Shamal waggled his eyebrows and puckered up. "No."

Yamamoto laughed as he snatched the note from the doctor before taking Tsuna's hand and pulling him from the bed to the door. "Playtime over! Thanks for the help."

Tsuna offered a small wave out of politeness as they left… Shamal didn't look too happy but he didn't try to stop them either. Entering the hall, Tsuna gave a huge sigh of relief. "That… was _weird_!"

"Yeah, but not unexpected considering…" Yamamoto trailed off, smiling.

"I guess… I can't believe he _grabbed_ my—" Tsuna couldn't finish, blushing brightly. "I hate this body! I want this curse to end!"

Yamamoto watched the girl march off to… "Hey, where are you going?"

"To get my bag so I can leave." Tsuna replied without looking back. "I'm happy I didn't have class today!"

Yamamoto watched his… friend walk, noticing the way the curved hips swayed slightly and how the skirt flowed easily with the movements… revealing bits of upper thigh with each step. Was Tsuna even aware of how he—she? was walking? Shaking his head he hurried to catch up, a little embarrassed that he had been staring.

"Ah ha ha… that's right. We left them in the Reception room, didn't we?" Yamamoto said easily as he caught up in a few short strides, bringing his hands to rest in his pockets.

"Mmn." Was Tsuna's simple answer, entering the room a few seconds later.

Yamamoto beat him to his bag and offered to carry it, ignored him when he politely declined and did it anyway. Rolling his eyes, Tsuna decided to just give in. Why fight over a _bag_? Though it kind of unnerved him how nice the athletic teen was being. Well… Yamamoto was _always_ nice to him… but this was different. He wasn't sure if he liked it.

They showed their notes to the office, the staff wishing Tsuna a better day for tomorrow, before leaving the grounds just as lunch was finishing up. Tsuna was a little disappointed he didn't get to see Gokudera before they left so he could thank him for taking notes but then remembered… he would see him later. He could thank him then. Walking in silence with his Rain guardian he let his thoughts fall back to Reborn's words.

'_I have yet to hear you say _you_ don't like boys.'_

Why hadn't he said anything to that?! He just… he was—he didn't defend himself in _any_ way! Why didn't he tell Reborn how he liked _girls_? Why did he think about how he had stared at _Hibari_? There was nothing _wrong_, of course, with being… liking the same sex. He was okay with that. But he never really gave thought… _no_. He would _not_ try to fall in love with one of his guardians! It was just… too weird in more ways than one! And he really didn't want to think about the possibility that he _might_ like boys at the moment.

How weird would it be to kiss another boy? Like Yamamoto or— Tsuna tensed. He did _not_ just think that! Glancing over to his silent companion he felt his cheeks heat up. Being a girl was messing with his head!

"Hey Tsuna… can I ask you something?" Yamamoto questioned suddenly, breaking the silence.

"Um… sure?" He replied with a somewhat guarded expression, hoping he wouldn't want to talk about anything personal.

"What was with your behavior back with Shamal?" The baseball lover asked with interest.

"Oh." Tsuna held back a small laugh. "I… err saw it on television once and thought I would try it since he was being perverted."

Yamamoto threw his head back, laughing at the humor of it all. Tsuna was just _too_ cute! "I see."

"Yeah…" Tsuna blushed before sighing. "Didn't work too well. Useless body! All it's done was get me nearly molested!"

Yamamoto watched Tsuna grumble cutely as they made it to his house, walking up to his door.

"I really cannot wait to go back to normal!" The brunette sighed. "Stupid 'true love'…"

He didn't know what possessed him to act so impulsively but before he could think twice on it he shot out a hand to catch Tsuna's when he made to go inside and pulled him back to him. He received a questioning look but ignored it as he lipped a hand to the back of his friend's neck, securing… him from being able to pull away as he brought his forehead to rest against the transformed one.

"Tsuna, I… we're friends. I'd like to do whatever it is I can to help you whenever you're in trouble. If you'd let me, I'm sure I could…" Feeling his face go red he summoned up what little courage he could before tilting his head a bit so his lips brushed over slightly trembling ones before he was suddenly shoved away.

Tsuna stared at him with wide, confused eyes while bringing his fingers up to touch his lips lightly. "W-Why… did you…? I-I'm sorry Yamamoto!"

Turning away he ran inside before shutting the door, safely locking himself in.

Yamamoto sighed as he ran a hand through his dark spiky locks. That… hadn't turned out too well. Not that he was surprised. What _did_ surprise him was that… he actually did that. This was not good. He didn't want Tsuna to avoid him… and he didn't want Gokudera raging at him, for surely he would once he found out as he was bound to. Sighing again he slid a hand down his face before dropping Tsuna's bag by the door and leaving to go back to school, not sure what else to do.

* * *

Tsuna stood, back against the door, for a few minutes until his heart decided to slow down and his breathing evened out. _What… what was that?!_ Yamamoto… had tried to _kiss_ him?! Surely he was dreaming! But…

Shaking his head and pushing away from the door he entered his house to see that it was empty. He figured his mom was still with Lambo… were Bianchi and I-Pin with her? Would they be coming back anytime soon? How would he explain himself?! Groaning in dismay he walked up to his room and plopped down on his bed. He was so confused!

"Where is Yamamoto?"

Tsuna jumped at the sudden question before rolling from his stomach to his side to see Reborn at the foot of his bed, staring at him.

"Ah! Reborn!" Making sure his skirt was covering everything he sat up to meet the infant's gaze. "Um, I don't know… where are Bianchi and I-Pin?"

"Why did Yamamoto leave?" Reborn questioned, ignoring Tsuna's.

The teen blushed lightly, pointedly looking away. He didn't know if he wanted to tell. "He… he just did."

"So I should go ask him?" Reborn frowned lightly before preparing to leave until Tsuna called him to a halt. Smirking, he faced his student.

"W-Wait!" Tsuna didn't want the infant to find out from Yamamoto. "I—he… he tried to kiss me. I pushed him away and then… ran."

"Oh? That's surprising. I thought Gokudera would be the first to try—"

"W-What?" Was Tsuna hearing right? Reborn wasn't _surprised_ Yamamoto had tried to kiss him? He _expected_ it? And for _Gokudera_ to— "What are you talking about—"

"Silly Tsuna, do you not recall what I told you?" When he received a blank look as a reply he assumed his student didn't remember. "I told you you shouldn't decide your guardians' feelings. What you _think_ they feel may not be the case at all."

"I—" Tsuna stopped whatever it was he was about to say. Obviously Reborn had been… well, maybe… he had a point. But… it was awkward!

"Well, we can't do much now. Why don't you take a nap Tsuna? We can talk more later." Reborn suggested as he watched the overwhelmed teen.

Tsuna gave his tutor a suspicious look before nodding slowly. "Y-Yeah… nap. That would be nice."

Laying down to give his mind some peace and rest, he curled up under his blankets before willing himself to sleep.

Reborn watched for a minute before going to finish getting things set up with a playful smile. This was too fun so far! Hopping out of the window he headed back to the school. He had some notes to drop off.

* * *

"Hey baseball freak! Why aren't you with Juudaime?!" Gokudera hissed angrily when the two were paired up to do a worksheet together.

"Ah… I think Tsuna wanted… some time to himself." Yamamoto said slowly, not surprised by the bomber's anger.

"But Reborn sent _you_ to be with him, idiot! Obviously to guard hi—her—whatever!" Gokudera argued back, filling out an answer before shoving it over for Yamamoto to copy.

"Gokudera… it's his house. I'm sure Bianchi—" Yamamoto smiled lightly.

"If anything he'll be poisoned! You shouldn't have left!" The silver haired teen would not be appeased!

"Sorry, sorry!" Yamamoto laughed nervously in apology, not only for leaving but for not telling him the actual reason as well.

They finished their school work in silence after that, Gokudera grumbling to himself and Yamamoto sighing. At the end of the day they were called to the Reception room after class, so with curiosity they went and found Reborn there telling them to go with him. Hibari was _not_ pleased in the least. While everyone else rode with Dino back to Tsuna's house, he decided to go on his own, wondering what else they could be told.

* * *

Tsuna was jerked awake at the sound of people talking and the feel of a warm hand on his shoulder. Opening his eyes he saw Gokudera frowning over him.

"Hiiih! G-Gokudera-kun! What are you—" He blinked as he noticed the others in his room.

"Rise and shine Tsuna. We have something to discuss." Reborn called from the table in the center of the room where they usually did homework, catching everyone's attention.

Tsuna and Gokudera sat on the bed while Yamamoto, Dino, and Ryohei all sat around the table with Hibari standing at the window looking like he would like nothing better than to escape.

"Tsuna… to recap: You have cursed yourself. To break the cute you need true love's kiss and to find true love you should turn to your guardians, in my opinion. Or, perhaps, close friends." Reborn said from his spot on the table. "As you have found out… it's not that hard to get the attention of a guardian."

Tsuna turned red at that announcement. Gokudera noticed and frowned before his eyes suddenly darted to his Rain brother, who actually had the grace to look ashamed.

"You! What did you _do_ baseball freak?!" Gokudera demanded at once, not liking the thought of something happening to his Juudaime.

"G-Gokudera-kun…!" Tsuna pleaded, not really sure for what though.

"Uh…" Yamamoto laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his head when every eye turned to him with questioning glances.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera suddenly turned to the young Vongola and grabbed him by the shoulders, staring deep into his eyes. "Did he… _touch_ you _inappropriately_?"

Tsuna stared at him for a second before turning red and pulling back. "N-No way! Only Dr. Shamal—"

"That bastard! I'll blow him up!" Gokudera jumped to his feet, fisting a hand in promise.

"Aiee! Gokudera-kun! Calm _down_!" Tsuna cried as he jumped to his feet and hugged onto the angry teen's arm. He didn't know whether he was talking about Yamamoto still or Shamal—not that it mattered.

"J-Juudaime…?" It was Gokudera's turn to blush at the close contact. Even when alarmed, his boss still looked cute as a girl.

"Good job, Tsuna. Keep your guardians in check." Reborn complimented. "Besides… it was just an attempted kiss, right?"

Both Tsuna and Yamamoto went red at those words and everything went silently still for a moment. In the next, however, Dino had to help Tsuna hold Gokudera back as he tried to lunge at the dark haired teen.

"You tried to _kiss_ Juudaime?!" Gokudera growled, angry and insulted.

"G-G-Gokudera…kun. It w-was just a… kiss. Not the end of the world." Tsuna tried to mediate, part of him touched that he was angry on his behalf, the other desperately wishing he wouldn't be so _melodramatic_ all the time!

"Well said Tsuna." Reborn commended, wondering if now Tsuna would slowly come to accept a male guardian as a possible love interest.

The feminized teen growled at him before blushing. Now, when he thought on it, he could see… it wasn't really all that bad. When Yamamoto's lips had lightly touched his… it was weird and new but not horrible. It had tickled and tingled a little… when he had pushed him away it was more from nerves than actual rejection.

He trembled with that realization as he slowly released his Storm guardian. He… wouldn't reject Yamamoto…? He would—

"Juudaime? Are you okay?

"Tsuna?"

Turning his attention to his friend and senpai he smiled lightly. "Yeah, I… was just—"

"You finally accept it then?" Reborn ventured as he watched his student.

"I—!" Tsuna blushed again.

"Juudaime! My feelings for you cannot be matched! As your right hand man, allow me to—" Gokudera started to proclaim until Yamamoto suddenly cut him off.

"Gokudera, you're not the only one who likes Tsuna _or_ cares about him. Don't hog him—" Yamamoto was more serious than anyone had seen in a while.

"Calm down you two! This isn't just about you! But also about my little brother—well, at the moment my _cute_ little sister—" Dino tried to say with friendly advice.

"Dino-san!" Tsuna whined at his 'little sister' comment.

"As you can see, Tsuna, your guardians' feelings really shouldn't be discounted." Reborn smirked as he watched the active group. "Which brings me to say… I now give your guardians the added task of not only protecting you but of trying to win your heart as well to end this curse. The time will come when they must swear their lives and loyalty to you, why not possibly their heart as well? It's the least they could do for their future boss."

"I won't lose!" Gokudera shouted with determination.

"It's not a _game_ Gokudera…" Yamamoto frowned lightly.

"Tsuna? Can I play too?" Dino asked the brunette with a teasing smile.

"Stupid." Hibari growled before having enough and leaving the room.

"Dino—ah! H-Hibari-san!" Tsuna pulled free to follow his Cloud guardian, feeling rude at showing no proper hospitality.

Dino watched for a minute before smiling lightly. "I don't think you two stand a chance against Kyouya."

"What?!"—"Eh?"

* * *

"Hibari-san! Wait!" Tsuna called as he soon caught up.

"_What_?" The threatening male asked in annoyance as he stopped.

Tsuna froze at the glare he received, unsure of what to say.

Growing impatient, Hibari turned again to leave. He reached the door and, after getting his shoes, opened it only to nearly walk into two teen girls.

"Oh! Hello Hibari-senpai!" A familiar orange haired girl greeted with an angelic smile.

Hibari just scowled at her before brushing past.

"Ah! K-Kyoko-chan…?" Tsuna blinked. Why was she here? And Haru?

"Natsumi-chan!" Kyoko greeted when she spotted the girl. "May we come in? We've brought clothes!"

-Chapter 5 End-

--

**A/N:** I bring to yooooouuuu... CHAPTER 5!!~ 8D Lol. How do you like _them_ apples? x3 Yamamoto was the first to go for it!!~ Did anyone see that coming? I kind of hope not... because even _I_ didn't--until I wrote it. Eheh.

Yeah... um. I really don't know what to say about this chapter. It was fun writing Shamal, I suppose. And wouldn't it be kind of funny to see Tsuna trying to seduce someone into giving him what he wants? x3 Lol, and apparently Dino things there could be something between Hibari and Tsuna... while Hibari wants _no_ part of it. I wonder how that will turn out.

Reborn is so evil... or maybe he's just being helpful. And why have the girls come? I cannot wait to write Tsuna spending 'girl time' with them! XD

--

**NEXT CHAPTER: **Truth Of Lies And Generosity


	6. Truth Of Lies And Generosity

**A/N:** I finaaaaaaally bring to you Chapter 6!~ Sorry it took so long! D: But with the viruses to my computer and a brief lack of inspiration... it took a bit. Enjoy?

--

**Chapter 6: Truth Of Lies And Generosity**

"You–you brought clothes?" Tsuna asked slowly, his confusion apparent.

"Mmn! We received notes from Reborn-kun about how your luggage had gotten lost... and if we could borrow you some clothes!" Kyoko explained with her angelic smile.

"Ah... y-yes. D-Darn... that plane." Tsuna mumbled as he stepped aside to allow the two girls in. Reborn was smart and he was grateful he seemed to be looking out for him.

"Oh! Natsumi-chan! Please allow me to introduce you to Miura Haru-chan!" Kyoko gasped politely before pointing said girl out. "Your new neighbor and a friend of everyone's."

"H-Hello–" Tsuna blushed lightly as he avoided making eye contact with her.

"Aiee! She's so cute! Natsumi-chan _does_ look a bit like Tsuna-san!" Haru squealed happily before hugging the stunned girl before her.

Tsuna blushed more at Haru's words and her friendly embrace. Was this how it would be until the curse broke? Everyone would think he was cute and try to touch him? Didn't... girls ever get bothered by that? Or... was it just him?

"What are you doing to Juudaime–'s... cousin! Release her, stupid woman!" Gokudera raged as he came down the stairs, instantly spotting his flustered boss being _attacked_.

"Hahi?!" Haru squawked, offended, as Tsuna was pulled from her and into Gokudera's protective hold. "Who are you calling stupid?!"

"G-Gokudera... don't be rude." Dino scolded lightly as he watched his little... sister stare off into space with confusion.

"Who invited those two anyway?!" Gokudera snorted and shot a glare at Dino before looking around the room.

"Manners Gokudera." Reborn said as he came down the stairs and smiled at the two girls. "Ciaossu! You two can head up to Tsuna's room... that's where she is staying."

Kyoko and Haru nodded, passing the boys as the rest came down the stairs. Kyoko smiled briefly at her brother who nodded in turn before leaving to do some work for his boxing club.

"Reborn! What should I–" Tsuna tried to ask, frowning. The girls had brought clothes, that was well and good, but... why go to his room? Why not just drop them off and be done with it?

"Go on Tsuna. You have some clothes to try on." Reborn smiled at his student when honey brown eyes widened.

"W-What? But! I–" Tsuna mumbled a few unintelligible things before looking to Gokudera for help.

"Be reasonable, Baka-Tsuna. If you don't try the clothes on, how will you know if they'll fit?" Reborn said calmly, dark eyes boring into his student's.

"But–a-are... _they_ going to be–_why_ do I have to..." Tsuna trailed off, hands twisting in his skirt nervously.

"Now is a good chance to learn how to understand your female race!" Reborn smirked.

Tsuna frowned again before sighing and pulling away from Gokudera. "I... I guess I should try the clothes then since they... were so kind to bring some over."

Reborn and Dino nodded encouragingly as Tsuna climbed the stairs slowly.

"Don't worry Juudaime! I'll make sure you're given privacy from _these_ bastards!" Gokudera called after him before hurrying to stand at the foot of the stairs, arms crossed over his chest and standing guard like how he had done earlier at the bedroom door.

Yamamoto laughed. "Gokudera seems more like a father than a possible boyfriend."

"Wargh?!" Gokudera rasped, face turning red.

Dino laughed as he watched Vongola Decimo's Storm Guardian. "I see your point."

Gokudera glared at Dino while trying to stutter a suitable response.

"I suppose that kind of makes Gokudera a pervert." Reborn added in amusement as he watched Tsuna's guardians. This really was turning out to be more fun now that the others were playing along as well.

"What the hell do you mean by that?!" Gokudera raged almost incoherently as he stomped his foot and clenched his fists tightly.

Dino and Yamamoto laughed easily at the bomber's annoyance.

"Merely that you emit a fatherly aura yet you want to be romantically involved as well? Well... only a pervert of a father would want to get with his daughter." Reborn reasoned as he stared the silver haired teen down.

Gokudera's jaw dropped with incredulity while Yamamoto arched an eyebrow and Dino snickered into his hand. It was quiet for a moment until Gokudera suddenly exploded with embarrassed anger, trying to defend himself and explain such wasn't his intention and he was _not_ a pervert! When Yamamoto started to laugh again the silver haired teen turned his anger on him leaving Dino and Reborn to watch for a minute. Deciding his work was done where those two were concerned Reborn turned to enter the kitchen, unsurprised when Dino followed.

"Reborn, may I ask–" Dino was cut off when the infant met his eyes with a firm glare.

" Dino... I hope you realize that even if you ask there is no guarantee that I will answer, truthfully or otherwise." Reborn stated as he stared the blonde down before turning his attention to making some tea.

Dino's brow creased for a moment before his face relaxed. "I understand that... but I'm worried. Tsuna is–"

"In no danger what-so-ever." Reborn commented lightly.

"It's no that!" Dino frowned. "Lambo's poisoning wasn't an accident! Bianchi must have–"

"Yes. Bianchi did as told. I needed to safely get them out of the house." Reborn replied calmly, not waiting for Dino to get to the accusation portion.

"_Why_? And Tsuna! You're lying! There is no such curse!" Dino said, a little disturbed at Reborn's confession.

"Correct. Tsuna isn't cursed... but you are not to tell him that." Reborn replied in a warning tone as he began setting up a tray with snacks and the tea.

"Well... I figured that... but _why_? And how did Tsuna get like that? Reborn I don't think–" Dino insisted bravely, unimpressed with his former tutor's attitude.

"Dino I will not explain the details yet. There is a reason for it all and you cannot deny that it is not a truly horrible thing. Tsuna is now _so cute_ after all, isn't he?" Reborn interrupted as he turned Leon into a cart to place the tea and snacks on.

Dino blushed grudgingly at that comment and when he made to open his mouth Reborn cut him off once more.

"Also, unintentionally of course, it seems to be doing a little good for Tsuna. You saw how he deflected that pillow with ease in his anger. Maybe his _woman's intuition_ will help him tap into his Vongola intuition more easily." He stated with interest.

Dino thought on that for a moment. "I... suppose. But Reborn! What's with the whole 'true love' thing? Why does he have to go around kissing people?!"

Reborn was silent and thoughtful as he started to push the cart toward the stairs. "Well... I could say something enlightening... but, really, it's just because it's fun to see him flustered. Plus I was curious..."

"Curious?" Dino echoed with concern. "Reborn–"

"It's all in the plan. Tsuna will be fine. That I can promise. If you can't help just go away." Reborn stated with finality. "Though I am sure that at the moment he could use all the help and protection he can get."

Dino watched Reborn go before frowning thoughtfully. He had never questioned Reborn before... but... his curiosity wouldn't let him sit idly by. He was a mafia boss! And he was sure that whatever Reborn was doing... was somehow related to their world. And he would find out what it was.

* * *

Tsuna looked up from his spot on the floor as a knock was heard at the door and Haru got to her feet to answer it.

"I've brought snacks." Came Reborn's voice.

"Ah! Reborn-kun! Thank you! You didn't have to–" Haru said with light surprise as she stepped aside for the little mafioso.

"It's no trouble... since maman is not yet home and Natsumi is a guest herself." Reborn said with a smile as he set the tea and snacks on the little table in the center of the room.

Tsuna eyed Reborn suspiciously. This wasn't the first time he had been nice around him. It was starting to get a little weird.

"Oh... we heard about Lambo-kun. Will he be okay?" Kyoko asked gently as she bowed her thanks to Reborn for his generosity.

"Sadly, yes." Was Reborn's reply, making the girls giggle and Tsuna frown before being caught by surprise when Reborn held out a cup of tea to him.

"Eh–t-thank you..." He replied lightly before watching Reborn hand Haru and Kyoko tea as well. Smiling to himself he took a sip before shuddering at the bitter taste that reminded him of last night. "Reborn–"

"Mmm! This is delicious! Where is it from?" Haru asked excitedly as she drank from her cup.

_It tasted good to her?_ Tsuna felt his brow furrow a little as he looked at his cup.

"A special blend from Italy." Reborn answered.

"What do you think Natsumi-chan?" Haru asked conversationally.

"Oh! Well, I...." _It's disgusting._ But he couldn't say that! It would be rude. Reborn might get offended. And–

"I think Natsumi-chan is use to it..." Kyoko smiled sweetly, saving the day. "Being from Italy and all. I'm sure she drinks it all the time."

"Ah, yes." Tsuna took that lifeline and clung desperately to it. "I... l-like Japanese tea better."

"Tomorrow you should come to my house!" Kyoko offered as she set her cup on the table. "We can go after school and you can have Japanese tea. Haru can come too and my friend Hana. Just us girls!"

Tsuna felt his cheeks go pink at the invitation and willed it to go away. Yes, he was flattered that Kyoko had invited him... but he shouldn't look _too_ pleased. The comment about 'just us girls' made him a little uncomfortable, though.

"What do you say?" Kyoko asked as she smiled in welcome and waited with her hands folded on her lap.

As much as his heart wanted to scream 'yes' he didn't know what to say. Suddenly reminded of Gokudera and Yamamoto he frowned. He didn't think they would like it much. And what about Ryohei? Would he want him around after today?

Kyoko, seeming to catch his expression, blushed with sudden embarrassment. "How rude of me! Natsumi-chan, I'm sorry!"

Tsuna blinked with confusion as he watched the angel apologize to him. "Wha–"

"You haven't even met your host family yet! And it would be rude not to get your host mother's permission! Maybe some other time then, okay?" She smiled nervously.

"It's okay! T-Thank you... for the invitation." Tsuna blushed again. He hadn't even thought of any of those reasons. He was thankful that Kyoko had. Reborn smiled as he watched them.

"Lets get back to the clothes then, shall we?" Haru said happily to break the silence that had started to creep up on them. Turning to the clothes she and Kyoko had been laying out on the floor for his inspection, she added her last outfit. "There! Now to try some on!"

Tsuna looked at all of the clothes and felt his heart start to thrum forcefully against his throat. The thought of getting dressed in front of Haru and Kyoko at the moment made him nervous and he felt sick to his stomach. He wasn't ready yet!

"Uh, I'm... um..." Tsuna fidgeted with his skirt nervously, this seeming to become a habit by now, his eyes meeting the floor. "I... actually am feeling a little tired. Do you think... we could do this..."

_Tomorrow_ died on his lips. Thankfully Haru and Kyoko seemed to understand.

"Ah! Of course!" Kyoko said quickly, giving an assuring smile. "We don't need to, but if you'd like... we can come tomorrow."

"Yes"! Haru agreed, nodding as she got to her feet. "Sorry if it felt like we were pressuring you."

_It's okay._ "N-Not at all!" Tsuna stuttered politely.

He walked the two to his front door, noticing the silent duo ignoring each other as he walked by and making him feel uneasy. What had happened between Gokudera and Yamamoto? Waving good bye to the girls he sighed as he shut the door and confronted his friends with slight apprehension. _Why were they even still here if they were just going to cause trouble?!_

"Uh..." He sighed again. "Do I even want to know?"

"Juudaime! Do you think I... want to–" Gokudera suddenly turned red. He couldn't ask! What if his precious boss really thought–

"Gokudera is just upset that the kid called him a pervert." Yamamoto smiled easily as he watched the two.

"Shut up!" Gokudera snarled at him, turning redder.

"Huh?" Obviously he had missed something. "Why would Reborn–where is Dino-san?"

"He left. Had something to do." Yamamoto answered before staring intently at Tsuna then walking over to where he stood. Bringing a hand up he brushed some hair from the newly feminized eyes. "Tsuna, about earlier–"

"Don't touch Juudaime!" Gokudera growled threateningly, holding back the urge to push the baseball lover to the floor.

Yamamoto ignored him. He had to say this. "I'm sorry. Not that I kissed you... but because I didn't considered how you might have felt having it sprung on you like that."

"Y-Yamamoto..." Tsuna blushed lightly. He was apologizing for earlier? As his friend there was no way he _couldn't_ forgive him. "It's okay."

Yamamoto's smile did something funny to his heart. Instead of filling it with the warmth of friendship... it suddenly started beating like the quick wings of a hummingbird. _What was that about?_

"So I can have another chance?" He asked happily, still ignoring Gokudera who hissed at his back.

'_For what?'_ was what Tsuna wanted to say... but _'yes'_ came out instead. What was he saying?!

Then suddenly Yamamoto was leaning in close again, just like before. Just like when he–

"Can I kiss you?" His breath whispered over his lips, following his voice.

Before Tsuna could put any kind of thought to the question or his actions he was spurred into action of his own when his intuition suddenly hummed in warning, alerting him to quick coming danger.

"Stop!" Tsuna's feminine voice shrieked as he shoved the baseball lover away once more, though this time not from rejection.

Wide honey brown eyes watched in horror as Gokudera's fist flew in front of his nose at where Yamamoto's jaw had been only seconds before. Gokudera had almost got his hit.

"Bastard!" Gokudera snarled as he turned to glare at Yamamoto where he had stumbled back a few steps.

"Gokudera-kun! Please stop!" Tsuna gasped, too afraid to approach the angry teen.

His words fell on deaf ears.

"I will _kill_ you!" Gokudera called, about to thrown another punch until a strong hand suddenly caught his fist and held it tightly.

"Desist at once Hayato." A soft female voice warned.

"Aneki!" Gokudera gasped, stomach violently protesting the sight of his older half-sister causing him to faint dead away.

-Chapter 6 End-

--

**A/N:** Lol! Gokudera's a perverted "father"!~ x3 And he doesn't seem to like Yamamoto's advances. D: Drama? Hrm.

Incase you're wondering... NO. Reborn did not spike Haru and Kyoko's tea. And as to what he's up to... well you now know it's not a curse. 8D

--

**NEXT CHAPTER: **What To Do When Popular


	7. What To Do When Popular

**Chapter 7: What To Do When Popular**

A breath of relief. Quietness. Well, sort of. At least for the moment. Even so, he was happy for that. After Gokudera had passed out Bianchi had brought him home—making him wonder not for the first time where his Storm Guardian lived. In his curiosity he briefly wondered if he should have gone too. After Gokudera had been brought home Yamamoto had decided to take his leave as well since everyone had come back from visiting Lambo.

Apparently his Thunder guardian would be staying the night in the hospital. He was thankful it was just the one night. It was a little odd being introduced to his mother, of all people, and he nearly cried when she greeted him happily and gave him a light hug. It made him wish this was one of those things that mommy could made better with a kiss and warm hug.

He was a little embarrassed when his mother gushed out she had always wanted a daughter and figured if he couldn't break this curse in time... at least _one_ person would be happy with the changes. When he was questioned about himself and his home in Italy he faltered but was thankful when Reborn came to his assistance, answering for him in the pretense that he was still just really shy. He added how he was... _distantly_ related to Tsuna on his father's side and this seemed to excite Nana.

He then met I-Pin who seemed to be happy to have another girl in the house and Bianchi—who knew what was actually going on and just smiled at him. It made him shiver a little when he thought of the way she had dressed him that morning. So embarrassing.

When the introductions had been made they all went over the rules of the house and certain customs they had. It was really weird to hear them when he already knew what they were but he smiled and listened nonetheless. As soon as everyone was certain he had them down pretty well he was left to talk with his new family while his mom went to get started on dinner. He stared at Bianchi who watched him for a minute before leaving the room. He was then asked to play a game by I-Pin. Smiling lightly he had accepted.

They played together until his mother had called them to dinner. When they had finished his mom took I-Pin to give her a bath while he was allowed to 'explore his new room'. So here he sat, on his bed and staring blankly at the window as he thought of everything and what he could possibly do.

_True love_. Ha! He'd rather fight Xanxus again... or face Mukuro and his illusions. At least they were something that he could comprehend. At least they were something real to him and something he could overcome. He really didn't think finding love should be this hard... of course... having a time limit and very few options really didn't help. And why was this happening to him _now_? It really didn't make sense... of course... curses didn't have to he supposed.

Sighing, he looked at the clothes Kyoko and Haru had brought him. They were still laying neatly on the floor, some paired into outfits while some were off on their own. He was a little nervous to see there were a few skirts there... but there were also some shorts, which made him happy. Sliding off of his bed he decided to fold them and pile them neatly away onto his table so they didn't lie forever on the floor. Finishing the task he sighed and looked at his book bag. Pulling it to him he looked over his homework from the other day and began to think about school tomorrow. He would have to go. He was sure Reborn wouldn't be so lenient as to let him skip again.

How would he deal? How would he introduce himself? He supposed... he could hide behind Yamamoto and Gokudera as much as possible if he became overwhelmed. Although... no one might care about him. He was just... a new student. Although... when Gokudera came... all the girls liked him. But... he was a girl now. And—despite what his family had said—he didn't think he was all that cute. Maybe everyone would ignore him as Natsumi as they did when he was Tsuna. For once that didn't bother him too much. He was actually... a little relieved at the thought.

It would be a little embarrassing having to face Kyoko again after everything... but he couldn't deny he would be a little happy to see her again since she seemed to want to be genuine friends with him. He was a little nervous at seeing Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Hibari though. He was worried... that Hibari was mad about something after the way he had left today... and he didn't want to deal with Gokudera picking fights with Yamamoto just because he...

He blushed a nice red. Yamamoto... had tried to kiss him again. He... _wanted_ to? Why? Did... he really like him? Or... did he just see him as... a girl? And Gokudera... was he just being loyal? He sighed. This was complicated... and confusing. And Reborn wanted him to try to fall in love with one of them? Despite the fact that his guardians were, for the most part, male... how could he know... it wasn't for the _wrong_ reasons? When he fell in love... he wanted a person who loved him too... to love him for _him_. Not because... they felt they owed it to him. Not because... he was their _boss_. Not because... he was a _girl_.

"Tsuna."

He squealed, jumping in surprise at the sudden call as he turned his head to look at the form in his doorway. "Reborn!"

"What's with that look?" The infant asked as he walked into the room and jumped up onto the table next to the pile of clothes.

"W-What... what do you mean?" He blinked slowly, moving to sit on the floor next to the table so he could talk low enough that no one passing his room might hear.

"In such deep thought... seems you're taking this seriously." The mafioso smiled—almost a smirk but he managed to keep it a smile.

A small frowned crossed the feminine features as he watched his tutor. "It's not like I really have a choice... but..."

"Tsuna... you should get some sleep. Tomorrow is another day... and it would be best if you attend class." Reborn said after a minute of silence. He was pretty sure what was on the teen's mind... and it was something he should try to work out for himself. Because it was an issue that he would deal with whether a girl or not.

His reply was a sigh before he nodded his understanding then waited for the baby to leave so he could change in peace. Finding some of his pajamas he paused for a second before blushing as he thought of undressing himself. He would... have to look at his new body a little... and—well... the only girl he had really seen in any form of an undressed state was Kyoko when she was shot with the Dying Will bullet. He hadn't looked long... but still.

Closing his eyes he did his best to undress himself, struggling a little with the bra and quickly shoving his pajama shirt on when he finally managed to get the evil thing off by slipping it over his head. He quickly slipped his pants on and sighed when he could open his eyes again. Stretching a little and marveling slightly at the _free_ feeling he now had as his chest was no longer stuck in that wire trap he blushed again before shaking his head.

Going to the bathroom he washed his face and brushed his teeth while trying to ignore his reflection as much as possible. He really didn't want to look at himself like this more than he had to. He didn't want to be a girl! When he went back to his room he was a little surprised to see Reborn was still sleeping in there as well before wondering why he was shocked at that. It's not like... Reborn was sleeping _with_ him. Shrugging to himself mentally he turned off his light and climbed into bed.

Tomorrow. He had to start looking for someone to be his true love... because it wasn't like he had an endless amount of time. He really didn't want to have to look among his guardians. It was just too awkward. He sighed once more. And Gokudera and Yamamoto. He was going to have to make sure they didn't fight. He didn't like it... and he knew Hibari wouldn't either. He didn't need added stresses at the moment.

And what about Kyoko and Haru? Would they want to come over and help him try on clothes still? They had said... if he wanted. And he wasn't sure if that's what he wanted. On one hand... it was deeply embarrassing considering he was a boy trapped in a girl's body _and_ he knew them. But... he really didn't know anything about girl's fashion. So... maybe he should get their help. And it was their clothes. They would know what fit together best. Plus... they _were_ his friends. He should have more trust in them.

He smiled a little. That was something he could use to his advantage. He was sure... Gokudera and Yamamoto would fight less... if he spent less time with them. He could use the girls coming over as an excuse so they wouldn't follow him around. Maybe... maybe then Gokudera would have the time needed to cool down and not be so... protective. And he wouldn't have to worry about Yamamoto trying to kiss him all the time. While he realized he wasn't... too bothered by the thought of it... he still couldn't handle it at the moment. It was too new and he needed time to adjust.

Sighing in light relief since he actually had a plan for tomorrow he felt he could sleep a little easier that night. Closing his eyes he tried to focus solely on the good things and not his worries.

* * *

Tsuna awoke the next morning to his mother rushing around trying to get everything together so she, I-Pin, and Bianchi could go and visit Lambo in the hospital. He was to be released later on that day... so he would get to see him then, which made him feel better too. His mother apologized to him and he stuttered it was okay as he sat down to his breakfast. After she had hurried to leave he turned his attention to his meal, eating slowly as he thought about today.

He would go to school. He wasn't quite sure how that would play out yet... Reborn had never said what all he had told the teachers and he wasn't anywhere to be found when he had awaken. At first that worried him a little but he kind of found the peace and quiet nice. When he was finished he took care of his dishes before going to get ready. He really wanted to take a bath... but didn't think he could stand looking at himself... nude.

The mere thought made him blush brightly. He had never seen a naked girl before... and the thought that it might scar him for life if his first look was at _himself_ made him somewhat reluctant to try. Instead he just washed his face and brushed his teeth before combing his hair gently. One thing he actually liked... was his hair. He didn't like the length much because it always fell into his eyes... but... he thought it was pretty.

Remembering what Bianchi had done the other day he tried to pull them into pigtails but gave up when it proved a little difficult. Instead he divided his hair as evenly as he could make it before binding it in bunches behind his ears. It was kind of like the pigtails from yesterday... but.. lower. Brushing his bangs from his eyes he went to dress.

Blushing and slightly frustrated he gave up on fighting with the stupid boob strangler before just slipping some deodorant on and then his shirt, making sure he kept his eyes closed as tight as possible. He didn't care... he really didn't see the point in the evil thing anyway! And he couldn't remember how Bianchi had down it since he had spent most of his time trying to struggle away.

Closing his eyes he slipped his skirt on before going to his mom's room to look at the effect. He needed to make sure he had put everything on right. He didn't want to embarrass himself by dressing wrong. Pleased when he had put everything on correctly he finished adding the last few things before locating his bag.

He had just finished smoothing the wrinkles on his shirt when he heard the doorbell. Against his will he tensed a little while wondering who it could be. A part of him said Gokudera or Yamamoto... which wouldn't be unusual. Sighing and moving down to the door he opened it to see Dino standing there with a smile.

"Tsuna!" He said happily as he stepped inside without invitation, Romario and a few other members from his family waiting outside.

"Ah... h-hello Dino-san." He blinked politely. Why was he here?

"You're looking cute today!" The blonde smiled brightly, looking him up and down until he blushed.

"I... uh... t-thank you—" He was cut off as a gasp escaped him when he was pulled into a warm hug. He wanted to struggle... but... he didn't want to offend Dino either. And... he... actually smelled kind of nice. When he actually worked up the nerve to hug back he was pulled away.

"Ehehe! What's with that face?" Dino asked while looking slightly amused.

"W-Why... are you here?" He asked politely, blushing at the question. Face? What face? He had made a face?!

"Oh! I've come to bring my cute little sister to school! Couldn't have you walking... someone might molest you." Dino answered happily, seeming unusually giddy this morning.

"Oh... I—thank you very much Dino-san!" Tsuna replied, a little surprised at that announcement. He was... happy. "Ah—what about... Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto?"

Dino shrugged, seeming to not really have given his two friends any thought. He didn't know why... but part of him was amused by that. Usually Dino go along well with everyone... and here it seemed he was trying to purposely ignore them. Why?

He was suddenly jolted from his thoughts as the hands that had hugged him moved from his body to his face, tilting his head up to look up at the blonde in front of him. "Di—"

"About yesterday... I'm sorry for leaving without at least saying good bye to you... but there was no way Gokudera would have let me pass... plus I didn't want to interrupt." He said lightly, warm breath caressing over his face.

It startled him a little to know that he could feel the other's breath... and then he took in how close he was. He wanted to jerk back a little out of instinct, but Dino held him still in his hands.

"Oh... I—w-well... that's okay." His voice quivered lightly before he winced internally. Why did he sound nervous? He didn't have to be nervous around Dino! He pushed a smile onto his features. It wasn't that big of a deal anyway... so Dino had left. He was sure he had more important things to deal with and he couldn't fault him on that.

"Tsuna... can I kiss you?" Dino suddenly asked lowly. His voice... was different. It was smooth and low... and it seemed to tickle his ears in a pleasing way making him want to hear more. But... the question... it... reminded him of Yamamoto.

He tried to pull back. "What?"

Dino held him tightly, but gently. "I know... it's weird... but..."

But? But what? What was he suppose to say? _Yes?_ Did he think it was that easy? And why was he asking him that anyway? Of course... he was relieved that he just didn't try to take it like Yamamoto had the first time.

"Dino-san, I—" He tried to refuse. He wasn't... comfortable with this.

"Tsuna, please..." Was whispered against his cheek making him shiver a little.

He didn't know what to do. Why did Dino want to kiss him? Because... he was a girl? A part of him felt angry at that... but then... sudden curiosity started to gnaw its way into his mind. What... what would it be like if he _were_ to kiss Dino—well, in this case to let Dino kiss him? Yesterday... he came to the conclusion... that maybe he wouldn't really mind it if he was kissed by a boy.

He could... use this as a chance to see... if that was really how he felt... and it wasn't Gokudera or Yamamoto... so it wouldn't give the two a reason to fight about it. And... and Dino was a friend... someone he trusted so it wasn't like it was just... anyone.

"I..." He blushed brightly. Maybe... maybe just this one time. To see... if maybe he shouldn't really discount boys when it came to finding his true love. "Okay."

Dino inhaled in surprise before a big smile came over his face and he pulled him close to hug him once more. "If at anytime you want me to stop... just let me know."

He nodded shyly against the blonde's shoulder and tried to hold his blush back as Dino pulled back again and stared him in the eyes before moving in slowly. He couldn't resist closing his eyes from slight embarrassment. He felt his anticipation rise now that he couldn't see when Dino would do it and it felt... well, it didn't feel bad. It was almost like he really wanted him to now... and he wanted him to hurry.

When warm lips brushed against his lips he felt himself gasp lightly at the tingling it caused. He had tingled with Yamamoto too... but... not with Kyoko? What... did that mean? Were... boys more suited to him then? Or maybe it was just his guardians? Or maybe... the two just stood a better chance at being his true love—aurgh! It was so confusing!

Dino seemed to sense his internal conflict or something because he slowly pulled away and gave him a curious frown. "Do you not like it?"

"Ah! N-No, it's not that! I just—p-please... please do it again." He stuttered lightly as he looked back at the blonde. He hadn't meant for Dino to think he hadn't liked it—not saying that he had... since he hadn't been paying too much attention.

Dino arched a brow before smirking and leaning in again, pressing a light kiss to his lips. Once again they tingled and he gasped softly. Instead of brushing another kiss against his lips he was confused when the blonde pulled back a little as he used his thumb to pull his bottom lip down a little. His eyes stared into Dino's as the blonde just smiled at him before leaning in to kiss him again, this time his tongue entering.

He twitched in surprise at the feel but a hand at the back of his head kept him from pulling away in his shock. Dino had—Dino was—his _tongue_ was in his mouth?! His instinctive reaction was to try to push it out using his own tongue but once it came into contact with the foreign one electric tingles shot up his spine. Dino pushed his tongue into obedience, capturing it and attempted to make it a slave to his... at least that's how it felt.

_This_ was a kiss. This was a _real_ kiss. Maybe he had done it all wrong with Kyoko and that's why it didn't work... of course maybe it _was_ more than just a _kiss_. Kyoko hadn't made him feel anything like this... and maybe to find his true love... he needed to focus on the people who made him feel a little like this. So... did that mean he would have to pay special attention to Dino and Yamamoto? Should he attempt to kiss Gokudera at least once as well to see? Who else? Perhaps... Reborn was somewhat correct when he had said—

"What the_ hell _are you doing to Juudaime?!"

_What? No... that wasn't it—wait!_ Tsuna and Dino jumped apart at the angry call, turning to see Yamamoto and Gokudera coming up the walkway, his guardian of Storm looking as pissed off as he had yesterday when Yamamoto had tried to kiss him.

"G-Gokudera-kun... goo—" Tsuna tried to greet nervously to cover the slight guilt he felt. He really... hadn't wanted Gokudera to see that.

"Don't touch Juudaime!" Gokudera raged angrily as he stomped up to where they stood in the doorway—oh no! They had stood and kissed in the doorway?! Where anyone could see them—_had_ anyone seen them?!

"Calm down... Tsuna is allowed to kiss anyone he wants to. And I _did_ ask for his permission." Dino said lightly and reasonably as he watched the riled bomber.

Pale green eyes instantly turned to him making him blush lightly with the intensity. "Is that true? You... allowed it?"

"Y-Yeah... Dino-san asked... and I let him." He replied lightly, looking between the two before turning his attention to Yamamoto who was still out on the sidewalk watching from a distance. Perhaps... he didn't want to get in Gokudera's anger bubble.

Gokudera fell silent and appeared thoughtful for a moment before he growled lightly and shook his head. "Fine... whatever. But enough of that. We need to get to school."

"Ah!" Tsuna squeaked, looking around frantically for the time before hurrying back into the house to find his bag. That's right! Class! He needed to be on time! Yesterday they had been late and had almost been punished by Hibari—he really didn't want to run that risk again!

Grabbing his bag he slipped his shoes on before leaving the house and locking up. Looking to Dino he blushed before sighing lightly.

"I'm sorry Dino-san... but... I think I will decline a ride today." He said some what politically, not wanting to give Gokudera a reason to be more mad. Bowing lightly he ran down to where Yamamoto stood and took him by the sleeve before heading toward school, knowing Gokudera would follow at that sight.

He ran as fast as he could, Yamamoto seeming to jog along happily beside him. It irked him a little that the athletic teen seemed to have no trouble running so fast for so long—_damn baseball star_. Gokudera was running on his other side with an annoyed frown. They made it to school with five minutes to spare, though... Hibari was still standing out at the front and glared at them as they got closer.

He skidded to a halt in front of the prefect, panting harshly and trying to pushing his hair from his eyes. He didn't know why... but he really wanted to greet Hibari. Maybe... as an apology for yesterday.

"Goo... good morning, Hibari-san." He wheezed lightly, offering a shaky smile.

Hibari just stared at him before slowly moving his gaze to Yamamoto and Gokudera. When his steel blue eyes narrowed darkly he suddenly began to wonder if stopping to say hi was such a good idea. Hibari glared at the two making Gokudera tense and Yamamoto smile evenly. Then, without a word, he turned on his heel and walked away.

Tsuna blinked slowly in confusion before looking to his two friends to see if maybe they had caught something he might have missed. Gokudera just growled while Yamamoto looked slightly intrigued. "What—"

"Well... that was interesting." Yamamoto smiled before sighing when the bell rang for class to start.

"Ah! We're late!" Tsuna squealed as he started to run into the building, his two friends on his heels. He had made it a few steps inside before he was suddenly stopped by a teacher and asked who he was and where he was going.

He was introduced as the new exchange student and then teacher instantly began to greet him talking about how he had just heard about the transfer before taking him to his class. His friends followed silently, trying to act like he was new to them as well. When he walked into the classroom he couldn't help turning pink as everyone turned to stare at him. He noticed Kyoko smile warmly at him from her seat and he tried to focus on her... but other faces started to catch his notice as well.

Lots of girls had polite interest and a lot of the boys... were looking at him with smiles he didn't quite understand. Gokudera growled and muttered under his breath as he and Yamamoto took their seats. The teacher gave a brief introduction of the new classmate, Natsumi. Some of the things sounded familiar from what Reborn had said. As he moved to sit in his seat he heard a few of his classmates talking amongst themselves as the teacher turned to write something on the board. Some of the boys he passed smirked up at him making him nervous. What was that about? Why were they smirking—was he going to be bullied before he could even enjoy one full day—not that he really ever enjoyed school.

As he took his seat a fellow classmate, Mitsuru who sat next to him, smiled at him warmly and offered to help him with anything he might need help on. He was taken aback slightly at that offer. Mitsuru had never paid him attention before... of course... he wasn't really Tsuna anymore either, was he?

"I—um... thank you." He said politely, giving a small smile.

From there class started and he was forced to pay attention to the teacher. He soon found it a little distracting when he felt multiple eyes on him at once. One pair he was sure belonged to Gokudera... maybe even Yamamoto... but that didn't explain the rest. He wanted to look around but he was a little nervous to see who was staring at him. What if they weren't staring? What if... they were glaring at him? Fidgeting a little he tried to keep his focus but the staring... just seemed to get more intense.

He was deeply relieved when he was time to change class. It gave him a few minutes to relax. Instantly two boys and three girls from his class came over. He was happy to see Kyoko and even Hana.

"I'm so happy you made it to class Natsumi-chan!" Kyoko greeted with a pretty smile, Hana standing to her left with arms crossed and a bored expression.

"H-Hello... Kyoko-chan!" He smiled back lightly, taking in the other students he knew but never really talked to.

"I hear you're related to Dame-Tsuna... he's so lucky!" One of the boys said as he looked him up and down appreciatively.

He tried to stop the small frown that started to form at that comment. "Oh, uh..."

"Don't listen to him! He's stupid... hey! If you ever need anyone to show you around this place I would be happy to!" The second boy greeted, smiling easily at him.

"Why on earth would she want to go anywhere with you?" The first boy, Ken, snorted at his fellow classmate. "And _you're_ the stupid one!"

Tsuna opened his mouth to attempt a mediating reply but the teacher walked in then calling them all to their seats. He sat in light confusion as the teacher began class, sparing only a minute to introduce himself to him and welcome him to the class. Two people... who hardly ever talked to him before... just walked up to him like they had known him forever... and chatted? And even invited to show him around!

Why? He was even more surprised that Gokudera hadn't come and threatened to blow them up just for talking to him. He wanted to look back at his silver haired friend... but he was suppose to be paying attention in class and he didn't want to distract anyone. Plus... he could feel the eyes on him again. He mentally whimpered, wondering if he should be afraid.

* * *

Tsuna was extremely happy when lunch finally rolled around. He wanted to run and escape but the second they were released from class... he seemed to be surrounded by his classmates all wanting to greet and welcome him. Girls squealed over how cute he was and how happy they were to have him in their class. Boys offered to help him with this or that and one even boldly asked him out to dinner that night. He turned bright red and tried to stutter a reply until Gokudera emerged and threatened to blow the kid's balls off if he _ever_ tried to 'touch Juudaime's cousin'.

He tried not to be visibly relieved when he managed to escape the classroom to each lunch with Gokudera, Yamamoto, Kyoko, and Hana on the roof. He relaxed as Kyoko asked him how he liked class here in Japan so far. He replied with politeness and tried not to sigh and stuttered when Hana asked how it was different from school in Italy.

He smiled in appreciation when Gokudera headed the dark haired girl off and distracted her. Taking the time he had free to talk to Kyoko he shyly asked if she would come over with Haru... and help him try on and match the clothes they had loaned him. Kyoko smiled brightly, assuring him she and Haru would meet him after school and they could hang out. He couldn't believe how relieved he felt to hear that. Like... one weight was lifted from his shoulder—and it felt like such a silly weight to begin with.

They ate, talking about the lessons they had had so far. Yamamoto laughed about how he didn't really understand it and Gokudera snarled and called him a 'baseball idiot'. Half way through Tsuna grew embarrassed when he had to use the bathroom. He... never went to the bathroom in his new body yet—which he now found a little surprising—so... wasn't sure how it was done. He had also never been to the girl's bathroom before.

Not wanting to alert anyone to his small crisis he excused himself for a minute, growing slightly irritated when he had to fight with Gokudera to let him go on his own. He finally got the bomber to give in to him when he pouted and begged his _dear_ friend to have a little trust in him. He didn't like having to do that to him... but if it worked... he'd try not to feel too guilty.

It took him a minute to find the girl's restroom, always use to going to the men's. And then it took another minute to gain the courage to go in. Even though he was a girl now... it still felt wrong somehow. But he made it. He was... relieved to see it didn't differ from the boy's too much. There were minor ones... but nothing too huge. Now... there was the issue of peeing.

He had never peed as a girl before... but he had seen his mother on the toilet a few times when he was younger. Sighing and blushing brightly he went to a stall and locked himself inside. He could do this! It was... just peeing! He had peed a lot of times before... maybe not as a girl... but was it really that different? Sure... he didn't stand... and... he had to make sure his skirt didn't get in the way... and... whimpering he turned more red. This was too much! He couldn't stand it! He didn't want to be a girl anymore! Apparently his bladder didn't care about his dilemma. It wanted to be relieved. _Now_.

Sighing and trying to keep his mind free from as many mental images as possible he set to the task, trying to think of it like he was still a boy... and... just... wanted to sit on the toilet. Not all that unusual. He was doing fine until it came to wiping. At first he thought he might have a heart attack or just die from embarrassment when he realized what he had to do and what he'd be near. Closing his eyes like it would help if he couldn't see anything he quickly did what he had to and finished his business. Flushing the toilet he raced from the stall and to the sink, putting all of his focus on washing his hands.

He wouldn't deny... that that had just been probably one of the most horrifying experiences of his life. Sighing once more as he dried his hands he frowned when he happened to catch his reflection in one of the mirrors along the wall and noticed how pale he was. He couldn't go back to Gokudera and Yamamoto like that! They would probably worry... and he didn't want them to know about this.

Taking a deep breath he tried to calm himself down and waited for his color to come back a little before leaving.

He wasn't sure if he had rotten luck... or if maybe... they were waiting for him... but the second he walked out of the bathroom he was ambushed by a group of boys all wanting to talk to him. He was asked how he liked class so far. How was he liking Japan? Did he have a boyfriend? Did he want a boyfriend? Was he impressed by physique? Did he want to go to a school sport with one of them? Did he want to see a movie?

It made him a little dizzy. Was... he being _asked out_? He suddenly wished Gokudera or Yamamoto had come with him. He didn't know what to say or how to respond. He didn't... want to make anyone angry... especially after yesterday. He shuddered as he remembered how he had been nearly molested in the bathroom. _Hibari-san..._ He wished... Hibari was here to help him. He'd even take a punishment.

"What's with this crowd?"

Apparently _some_ wishes could be granted—but... he really had been joking about taking a punishment! He wasn't the only one who turned to look at the dark haired teen standing dangerously down the hall. The whole group seemed to tense as one at the sight of Hibari. He was a little surprised to see... that Hibari looked rather irritated about something—more so than usual. _Crap_.

"Ah... Hibari-san! W-We're sorry! We were just... talking to..." The boy didn't get to finish before he tried to flee. Some of the others followed and Tsuna briefly wondered if he should try as well... but... well... he really didn't want Hibari _more_ angry at him. So maybe not.

His surprise grew when Hibari didn't even try to chase them down. Instead his annoyed gaze fell on him making him silently gulp. Maybe... he should have tried to flee while he had the chance. But Hibari didn't move. He just stared at him. And it made him more nervous.

"Uh..." His voice squeaked with nerves.

"Juudaime!"

He jumped at the call, really wishing people would stop surprising him like that as Gokudera came running down the hall toward him. When Hibari turned his attention toward the other male he felt safe to give his Storm guardian his attention as well.

"Gokudera-kun?" He asked lightly, watching as the teen ran over to him and growling at the sight of Hibari.

"What's taking you so long? You said you wouldn't be gone long? And why are you with _him_?" The bomber panted lightly as he made it to his boss' side.

"Oh! I... uh..." Just like he didn't want to tell Gokudera he had almost been molested... he didn't want to tell him he had been mobbed. Gokudera was angry enough without added fuel.

"Gokudera-kun! Natsumi-chan! Lunch is almost over! We should get back to class!"

They both turned to see Kyoko, Hana, and Yamamoto coming toward them now, Kyoko smiling and waving to get their attention. Hibari looked at the small group before snorting in annoyance and turning to walk away. He couldn't help the small sigh of relief he felt when Hibari walked away and he once again didn't sustain any injury from the encounter.

"R-Right! Thank you!" He smiled back at Kyoko before giving Gokudera an apologetic smile as he started to follow the orange haired angel to class.

If this was going to be how all of his lunch periods turned out... he would just skip or stay in the classroom. He _didn't_ need the added stress!

* * *

When the bell rang to signify the end of the school day he nearly cried with joy. He had survived! He had made it the whole day... and while he was extremely exhausted from the experience... he was happy. Especially when he thought about how he wouldn't have to go home and do training or deal with a volatile Gokudera or flirty Yamamoto. He could just try to relax and spend time with some easy going girls.

He wouldn't be able to escape them right away, though. After he had told them about his plans for the day... Gokudera had insisted that they at least walk him home to make sure he didn't come across any trouble. He really didn't see why he would... but Gokudera wouldn't hear a word against it. And he didn't want to argue needlessly. If they wanted to walk him home. Fine. They could. But... he'd have to wait until they had finished clean up duty. So he offered to walk Kyoko to the school entrance so they could finalize their plans while his friends did their chores.

He and Kyoko agreed they would meet at his house in half an hour and she could bring Hana and Haru with as well. He wasn't really sure why Hana wanted to go too since she didn't seem to like him much... but he didn't want to deny Kyoko anything if he could help it. Plus... he didn't want to appear rude to Hana. Waving the two girls off he turned to go back and wait in the classroom when he was suddenly approached by some boys again.

It was the same as before. He really didn't understand why he was so popular... especially with the boys. Of course... he was probably fresh meat to them—the thought kind of irritated him. He listened to them propose to show him around or ask him to a game of some kind or out to a movie. He didn't want to be rude so he tried to politely turn them down not really wanting to deal with them... but they didn't seem to get the hint. That or they thought persistence would pay off.

He was only released when Hibari walked down the hall and gave them all a warning glare. He wasn't sure if he should be happy at the second rescue of the day or learn caution... maybe Hibari wouldn't constantly tolerate him being crowded. And then he would get punished. He sighed and had made it a few steps when he was approached once more by some boys from the kendo team who seemed to be just going to practice. They stopped and tried to chat with him.

This time, before he could even open his mouth to reply, he was startled as the wall he was standing next to was suddenly struck with enough force that it echoed down throughout the hall. Looking up in surprise he saw a metal tonfa embedded in the wall above his head before he felt a body close in on him from the side. Turning his attention to the face that belong to the body he was shocked to see Hibari glaring at the two boys so darkly, as if daring them to come closer.

They both took a step back, hands up in defeat.

"S-Sorry Hibari-san... we didn't know she was taken!" One stuttered while his friend nodded before they turned and hurried off.

"E-Eh?!" Tsuna blinked. _Taken_? By who—wait. Did... did they think he was taken by _Hibari_?! And the disciplinarian didn't... really deny it either. He turned to look at his Cloud guardian. Why would he— "Hibari-san? Why—"

"Less crowding." Was Hibari's simple answer before he turned to glare at him as if it was _his_ fault. It surely wasn't! He didn't ask for that!

Hibari pulled away when the sound of approaching footsteps was heard. They both turned to see Yamamoto and Gokudera approaching, both looking at the two of them with interest. When they were close enough Hibari turned and walked away, giving the two a glare as he passed. Yamamoto asked if he was ready to go while Gokudera tried to question what that was all about. Since he didn't really know himself he just shrugged and nodded to the baseball lover before they set out to his house.

They walked together, Gokudera going over some of the points in the homework to help him with what he didn't understand. He kind of wished he could have had a study group... but he already made plans with Kyoko and Haru. Of course... it wasn't like he couldn't have a study group with them. Kyoko and Hana were very smart... and even if Haru didn't attend the same school... she was smart too. Although... it would be kind of weird not having Gokudera and Yamamoto there too.

Which suddenly, for some reason, reminded him of Reborn. He hadn't seen him all day... and he was kind of worried. Not that he was worried about Reborn's well being or anything—he knew he could take care of himself—but... a little paranoid... that the infant was just biding his time until he sprung something else horrible on him.

As they reached his house he noticed Gokudera looking around as if checking for something. He wanted to ask for what then thought he probably knew. Dino. He mentally sighed. Would he now pick fights with him too? Maybe... if he... kissed him he wouldn't be so angry about it. He instantly went pink. Kiss Gokudera? He... didn't know if he was ready for that. He was still trying to get use to accepting that Yamamoto and Dino could be possible true loves for him.

"Well... thanks for walking me home." He smiled at them, trying to ease the tension he felt and hoping they wouldn't fight the minute they walked away from them. From what he understood... they lived off in the same direction from his house.

"No problem." Yamamoto smiled casually as he watched him.

"Of course not!" Gokudera added as he turned his attention back to his boss and smiled at him.

For some reason this made him look away shyly. He wasn't sure why... Gokudera had smiled at him plenty of times before... but this time... his face just looked... well, he couldn't really describe it. It was soft and almost... pretty. He found himself admiring it. It was so soft and gentle when aimed at him. Why couldn't he be more like that all the time—Gokudera angry always made him nervous.

Without really thinking about it he laid a hand on Gokudera's arm and smiled back at him. He almost laughed when his friend's cheeks went pink and he looked away shyly himself now.

"I'll see you two tomorrow." He beamed at the pair of them before turning to go inside.

As he entered he was attacked by a small blur jumping into his arms and nearly knocking him over. Happy that he managed to catch himself he looked down and was surprised and relieved to see Lambo, who appeared to be running from I-Pin with a doll in his hands.

"Guwahaha! Catch Lambo if you can!" The little cow fashioned kid called out as he stuck his tongue out before turning his attention to him. "Ah! A hag!"

The smile he had at seeing Lambo was fine instantly faded at that comment and he found himself resisting the urge to drop the kid onto the floor. Frowning as his brow twitched lightly he pulled the doll from the little hands and set him on the floor instead. "Lambo, that's not nice..."

Lambo's large green eyes looked up into his face and he stared for a few seconds before pointing at him. "Tsuna!"

He squawked and jumped back at the call, looking around to see if anyone else had heard it. "Ah! No, I... m-my name is Natsumi..."

"Give back doll!"

Tsuna blinked as I-Pin came running into the hall and kicked Lambo in the head, sending him flying into the wall. Ah! That's right! He had the doll! He could give it back! Looking down he paused in handing it over when he saw it was a doll that looked like a bit like Hibari. He mentally gasped. Hibari... today he had—w-would he be a possible love interest? Did he even _like_ anyone?

He didn't know if he could ever get the courage to try to kiss him to see... he didn't think a thorough beating was worth if it the answer proved to be no.

Shaking himself from his thoughts when he heard Lambo's head hit the wall again he held out I-Pin's doll to her. "Here... please stop hitting him."

"Ah... Lambo-kun... I-Pin-chan.... please don't play so roughly..." Nana said as she walked into the hall with some laundry in her arms, frowning softly. "Lambo-kun just got out of the hospital. Ah! Hello Natsumi! Welcome home. How was school?"

"Oh! Uh... fine, thank you." He bowed politely, feeling a little awkward at being so formal with his mother. Then he suddenly remembered he would be entertaining Kyoko, Hana, and Haru soon! "Um... some friends—er, girls from school... are coming to help me with something today..."

"That's nice..." Nana said with a bright smile before continuing down the hall, asking Lambo and I-Pin to follow if they wanted a snack.

Slipping his shoes off he took his bag upstairs and felt a smile come over him when he saw Reborn sitting in his hammock. Did this mean he wasn't out causing trouble for him. "Reborn! Hello..."

Reborn nodded to him before asking to see his homework. He pulled it out and showed it to his tutor and they agreed to work on it later since the girls were coming over to help him with the clothes. He was just wondering if he should change into something more casual when he heard the doorbell ring. Jumping to his feet he hurried down to the door and opened it to greet the girls.

"Hello Natsumi-chan!" Haru greeted happily as she stepped in first followed by Hana then Kyoko.

"Hello Haru-chan..." He replied with a smile as he welcomed them all inside.

"Hello Natsumi-chan..." Kyoko smiled as well as she walked in and they all stood by the door for a minute so the girls could take their shoes off. Hana just nodded at him.

He sent the girls on up before going to find a snack for them. Five minutes later he entered his room to see Kyoko and Haru laying the clothes out again, talking to each other as Hana watched coolly from his bed. Smiling somewhat nervously he brought the tray over to the small table and set it down before looking over all of the clothes.

"So, Natsumi-chan, shall we get started...?" Haru asked with a small smirk, looking like nothing could make her more happy, suddenly, than having a life-size doll to dress up.

At the sight of Kyoko's radiating smile he could only swallow thickly and give in, nodding as he took a step toward them and into the foreign waters of teen girl fashion.

-Chapter 7 End-

--

**A/N:** Okay! So! I'm finally updating to this story. It's been a while. I am SO sorry!~ D: Really. But I hope it's enjoyed.

Lol... Female undergarments-1, Tsuna-0. It's going to be a looooong battle! XD

Uwah!!~ Dino gets the second kiss!~ -hearts- And it's more of a kiss than Yamamoto's. Ehehe. But... Gokudera isn't happy about that. Poor Gokudera? Watch out Dino! "Daddy" is angry! x3

Poor Tsuna... being "new" and everyone wanting a piece. D: And his bathroom dilemma! I'm sorry to anyone who might have found that... awkward. But just imagine how poor Tsuna feels. Lol. It was kind of fun to write in a weird way.

Ahahahaha!!~ Hibari doesn't like people crowding around Tsuna! x3 But... is that because he cares for Tsuna... or just hates crowds. -snickers- And now, apparently, Tsuna is claimed? Tee hee... wait until Gokudera finds out!

Oh! About I-Pin's doll... I think it's only in the future arc where she gets it... but... I wanted to add it here even though the time line is like... pre-future arc and all. Yeah. Weird? Maybe. Sorry.

And I know I was suppose to have Tsuna working with the clothes because I said so... but... I was having some troubles with finding teen girl refs since most of the girls are always harajuku. So. I shall just have to look over the manga some more and because I wanted to post this sooner than later since it was practically finished I just decided to move the clothes part back. Next chapter for sure though!

Also... in the next chapter someone gets a date. :D Won't say who. But... how about this! You're welcome to one guess if you want. And if you get it correct... when I get some of the chapter written... I will give you a sneak peek?

Until then...


	8. It's The Things Girls Do?

**Little Note:** Okay, as of (12/02/09) this chapter has been edited. It was so horrible before and it's kind of weird no one mentioned it, lol. "T-shit"--that was embarrassing! But I went through so it should be better now. Sorry to the people who had to read the mistakes the first time around! D:

--

**Chapter 8: It's The Things Girls Do?**

"Ooh, ooh! Try this on first!" Haru said happily as she held up a white t-shirt with pink and gray stars spattered across the front, a faded black chiffon mini skirt, and black calf-length leggings.

Tsuna stared at the skirt with distaste but figured if he could wear pants with it... it wouldn't be that bad. Smiling shyly, he took the clothes being held out to him. "O-Okay."

He got to his feet to go to the bathroom and change only to be stopped by Hana.

"Hey? Where are you going? You can try 'em on here. We're all girls after all." She said from the bed, watching him with curiosity.

His face went red. Was that something girls did? Change in front of each other? Well... if they were wearing underwear it wasn't that bad. Kind of like how he would change in front of his classmates at school for gym. But... he wasn't in full underwear was he? He had struggled with the top piece. He didn't know if he should change clothes in front of them while exposing his chest.

A sudden knock at his door spared him from an answer or lame excuse. Turning his head toward it he watched as Kyoko got to her feet and answered it.

"Ah! Bianchi-san! Hello!" She smiled sweetly, greeting the woman as she walked into the room. For some reason the sight of her gave Tsuna a small sense of hope that she could help him escape this embarrassing situation.

"Reborn said you girls were having a fashion show." Bianchi said with a small smile for Kyoko before looking at the other girls.

"Oh, not really. We're just helping Natsumi-chan pick out and try on the clothes we brought for her to borrow." Kyoko corrected as she and Bianchi walked back over to where they all were sitting. "We were just telling Natsumi-chan that she didn't have to leave to change. She can try it on here."

Tsuna met Bianchi's eyes, silently pleading for help. He couldn't change in front of them! It would be too embarrassing. Bianchi's eyes narrowed before softening in understanding. Smiling she looked at Hana, Haru, and Kyoko.

"Wouldn't it be a better surprise to see them as an outfit?" Bianchi suggested helpfully. He could tell the girls liked the idea when Kyoko and Haru exchanged looks before smiling. They both nodded in agreement, Hana shrugging to show she didn't care either way.

Bianchi nodded herself before walking over to where Tsuna's bed was and motioned for Hana to stand up. After the girl had done so Bianchi pulled the bedspread off before walking over to where Tsuna was and nodded her head for him to follow.

A little confused Tsuna took the clothes from Haru and followed Bianchi to a corner of his room where she then held the blanket up and told him to change behind it. He smiled gratefully at her. "Thank you, Bianchi."

Slipping behind the makeshift curtain he quickly changed, closing his eyes when he switched shirts. It felt a little weird to put the skirt on over the leggings but he thought the effect was nice. He recalled having seen Haru wear this outfit once and she had looked... pretty cute in it. Did that mean he could look cute in it too? Fully dressed he stepped out from behind the blanket.

Haru and Kyoko instantly went into chatter about how it looked on him. Blushing brightly he looked down to see how it looked before freezing when he saw the curves of his new breasts in the somewhat formfitting shirt. He had curves! His face turned redder as he took the sight in on himself. With the school uniform it wasn't as easy to see... but now...

"Natsumi-chan!" Kyoko called out, the last thing Tsuna heard before the world went dark.

* * *

"Again?" Reborn asked over his cup of coffee, looking up at Bianchi as she walked over to him.

"Yeah. Scared the girls. I put him to bed. Right now they are fretting over him, waiting for him to wake up." Bianchi said as she flipped her hair off of her shoulder. "He's a funny kid. You'd think as a boy he'd take advantage of being in a woman's body. Not faint over it.

Reborn silently agreed as he finished his coffee and got to his feet. "Get Tsuna a glass of juice. I'll be right back."

* * *

"Natsumi-chan? Are you okay?"

Tsuna opened honey brown eyes slowly, a blurry ceiling coming into view before he frowned. Why was he looking at the ceiling? It slowly dawned on him that he was in a bed. "Ah!"

Sitting up quickly he looked around, wondering what had happened. He was in bed? Why? And then it all came back to him. He had looked down at his body saw _them_ and—and he fainted? Again?! Bringing a hand to his forehead he closed his eyes in humiliation.

"Here, drink this Natsumi."

_Reborn?_ Opening his eyes he turned to see Reborn at his side, holding out a glass of juice with a blank expression. Cheeks heating up, wondering if his tutor thought him _more_ pathetic than before, he took the glass lightly and mumbled a polite 'thank you' before bringing the glass to his lips and taking a sip. After swallowing a few times he pulled a face. "It tastes weird."

"It's a new fruit blend." Reborn replied, watching with a small smile.

"Ah..." Tsuna frowned. It was weird, but not that bad. He took another small sip.

"Natsumi-chan? Do you feel better now?" Haru's meek voice asked gently with worry.

He went pink as he turned to meet Haru's eyes and smiled lightly. "I'm... fine."

"She's just shy." Reborn said to the girls. "Easily flustered."

"Would you still like to try on clothes?" Kyoko asked, standing between Hana and Bianchi.

Tsuna inwardly groaned. He couldn't believe he had fainted again. And to make Kyoko and Haru worry! He felt a little bad. He needed to get use to this! _But... it was so weird!_ he mentally whined. He hated this. Really. He pushed a smile to his face. "I'm okay. We can continue."

It was better to get this over with now instead of always postponing it. Kyoko and Haru smiled with relief while Hana gave him a more welcoming look. When Reborn left they got back to it, the girls commenting on what they liked and what he thought suited him best as he tried the different clothes on. He soon came to realize that Kyoko and Haru's styles were similar and yet different. Kyoko's seemed to be more feminine with dresses and skirts and Haru seemed a bit less so with shorts and leggings.

He really liked how Kyoko matches certain dresses with shirts. It made it feel less awkward to wear a dress for some reason. And he liked Haru's shirts. Once they had finished with the clothes Haru surprised them all with hair accessories. And before he knew what was happening... they were giving each other makeovers. Well, mainly he was the one getting a makeover. Everyone worked on him. Playing with his hair and styling it this way or that.

Even Hana participated. He just sat there and... accepted it. He really didn't know what else to do. In a way it was a bit awkward but then in another it was kind of nice. He felt accepted and liked. That was a good feeling. In the end they had twisted his hair into an artful ponytail, decorated with flower clips. Haru's had two braids at the side of her head falling down over the rest of her hair, Kyoko had the cutest pigtails, and Hana's was in a tasteful bun.

They dressed him in a pale green dress shirt and black leggings before deciding to go to Kyoko's house to do their homework. Once Tsuna had gotten permission from his mom he got his bag and followed the girls to Haru's house so she could grab her homework before going to Kyoko's. Along the way they talked about movies they wanted to see or the newest cake at the bakery. And other girly gossip. He just smiled and listened. Girl could be easily excited over the simplest things. He always thought it was weird but now he kind of understood. Which scared him. He didn't want to understand if it meant he was becoming more like a girl himself.

When they got to Kyoko's he was a little relieved Ryohei wasn't there. He wasn't sure if he was ready to face him after the other day.

* * *

"And then you add that to the equation and you should get the answer." Hana explained to Kyoko as they looked over a problem on their homework, Kyoko listening before smiling.

"Oh. I did that last part wrong. Thank you Hana-chan!" She said as she worked on the problem she had been struggling with.

Tsuna sighed, wishing Hana would have said that a little slower. He still didn't get it. Deciding to skip it and go over it with Reborn later he moved on, Haru quietly working next to him as Hana went back to her own work as well.

"Mmn... what did you get for the next problem?" Kyoko suddenly asked, looking at her friend once more.

"Oh! Um..." Hana looked over her paper, brows furrowing in concentration.

Tsuna looked over the next problem on his paper as well. _Huh_? Surely it was moving on to an alien language now! All those numbers and letters! He stared at it blankly as Haru looked at it over his shoulder, trying to see what they were working on. Had Gokudera said anything about this problem? He tried to remember.

"I don't know." Hana said slowly before consulting her book.

"Natsumi-chan, do you understand it?" Kyoko asked him next with a smile.

He blushed, feeling completely useless when he didn't know how to answer it. He couldn't help feeling like he was failing Kyoko. "I-I think Gokudera-kun might have mentioned something about it but—"

"Gokudera? Gokudera Hayato?" Hana asked, looking up at him from her paper.

"Ah... y-yes." He blinked. Why did she make it sound like she was surprised by that?

"That's right. You've been hanging around with Gokudera and Yamamoto. No doubt because of Tsuna. I personally think Gokudera is much too haughty." Hana sniffed as she brushed her bangs from her face.

Tsuna laughed nervously, not sure how to reply to that. It was a little true but he felt he should defend his friend. Although, it might seem weird since he was suppose to hardly know him as Natsumi. And he didn't really think Hana should talk considering she was crushing on a guy who, as a kid that she hated, wanted to take over the world. Ah, the delusions of a five year old.

"And he's mean!" Haru added as she clutched her pencil. "And tries to hog Tsuna-san too much!"

Tsuna blushed brightly, coughing nervously as he tried to think of something to change the topic.

"Yeah... it's like he's secretly in love with him or something." Hana smiled as she set her pencil down, seeming more interested in bashing his friend than doing homework now. "If it wasn't for the fact that he's so hot he'd be a complete waste."

Kyoko giggled cutely making Tsuna frown. What was so funny about that? Gokudera could be a little overbearing. And stubborn. And argumentative but... he was a good person! "Gokudera-kun _is_ pretty cute, isn't he?"

Tsuna dropped his pencil, heart thudding violently against his ribcage. _Kyoko thought Gokudera was cute?!_

Haru snorted as she clicked some more lead into her pencil. "I personally think Yamamoto-san is much cuter than Gokudera. And _nicer_."

"Yamamoto? Hmm... he is pretty popular. But he's too much of a baseball idiot. It'd be hard to be his girlfriend." Hana commented thoughtfully as she moved to rest her chin in her hand.

For some reason that struck Tsuna as funny. Really funny. Considering she didn't seem to like Gokudera much they sure did think alike. He had to hold back a laugh since he didn't think he could explain what he found so funny or why.

"What do you think, Natsumi-chan? I know you're still new... but which one do you think is cuter?" Kyoko suddenly asked, eyes meeting his as she smiled prettily at him.

"E-_Eh_?!" Tsuna went red as he jumped back a little when everyone turned to look at him. They wanted to know who _he_ thought was cuter?! _Why_?

They all watched him curiously before Hana suddenly smirked and leaned in. "Or... do you think someone _else_ is cuter than both of them?"

"W-What do you mean?" He asked nervously. How did it even _come_ to this? Weren't they talking about a problem on their homework? Why did it matter who was cuter? Or what he thought! They should be doing homework! Not talking about boys!

"Oh, come on new girl. We saw you at lunch and you were with _Hibari-senpai_. Gokudera didn't look too happy about that which means... _something_ must have happened."

Hibari?! At lunch? But nothing had happened! "N-No—"

"Aww! Look at how she blushes, girls!" Hana grinned in triumph as she watched him. "You like Hibari-senpai!"

"Hibari?" Haru questioned with interest as she looked at him now too.

"Oh? Really? Hibari-san?" Kyoko asked politely, blinking slowly.

"N-N-No way!" Tsuna squealed, feeling his face heat up even more. Quick, change the subject! "I—"

"Well, _I_ think Tsuna-san is the cutest!" Haru suddenly blurted, distracting them all.

For some reason that was funny. And Tsuna laughed. He laughed until tears came to his eyes.

"Hahi?! What's so funny?" Haru pouted as she watched him, a small smile playing about her lips.

"I-I'm sorry, Haru-chan. I didn't mean to laugh. It's just... well... I don't know." Tsuna blinked. He did, but he couldn't explain it. Sighing he looked at the time and smiled to himself. "I'm sorry. I think I should get going."

_Escape! Escape while you can!_ He would do just that!

"Oh! Okay! Um... thank you very much for coming!" Kyoko said as she got to her feet to see her guest to the door.

Tsuna smiled at her before gathering his homework and putting it into his bag. He smiled at Hana and Haru in farewell. "Thank you for everything."

He followed Kyoko out of her room and down to the front door where he bumped into Ryohei. He blushed when their eyes met and looked away.

"Ah! Onii-chan! Welcome home." Kyoko greeted with a smile. "Would you like something to drink? I can get it after I see Natsumi-chan off."

"She's leaving?" Ryohei asked slowly, looking at the two girls.

"Yes." Kyoko answered as Tsuna slipped his shoes on.

Ryohei was quiet for a few seconds before nodding to himself and getting a determined look. "I will walk her home."

Both Kyoko and Tsuna looked at the pale gray haired teen at that announcement with surprise, Kyoko soon smiling afterward. "Okay."

"Ah—" Tsuna didn't know what to say. He nodded too before allowing himself to be shown outside.

"Natsumi-chan! Will you walk to school tomorrow with Hana-chan and I?" Kyoko called on sudden inspiration as he and Ryohei started to walk down the pathway.

"Oh! Um..." Tsuna thought about that. It would be nice to spend more time with Kyoko. "Okay!"

"Yay! We'll come by your house then!" Kyoko smiled, waving them off.

Tsuna smiled to himself before tensing as he realized he was now alone with Ryohei. And he still didn't know what to say. So he decided to just stay silent, though he would thank his Sun guardian for walking him home when they got there.

"Sawada... I'd like to apologize." Ryohei said suddenly as they turned off the street his house was on.

Tsuna blinked in surprise before turning to look at the taller teen. "Onii-san?"

"For the other day. My reaction..." Ryohei elaborated, bringing a hand up to scratch his nose.

"O-Oh... it's okay. I understand I—" Tsuna swallowed nervously when he was cut off.

"Maybe but I should apologize. Kyoko is my little sister. I have to look out for her. But... you're also my friend. And you're in trouble. It would help to not be so extremely hard on you." Ryohei stated like he had been rehearsing it all morning, not looking at him.

"Y-You still think of me as a friend?" Tsuna asked meekly, his heart fluttering with hope.

"Huh? Of course." Ryohei frowned, wondering why he would think otherwise.

Tsuna smiled at him at that. He was happy. He needed Ryohei. He gasped softly at that realization.

Ryohei took in the cute girl his friend had become and the smile he—she aimed at him and blushed. He didn't know why he suddenly felt so flustered. "Y-You should come watch one of my matches."

Tsuna's smile faded a little. Ryohei still wanted him to join the club? Even as a girl? Well... he would give him credit for determination. "Ah, Onii-san I really don't think I can join as a girl."

"I didn't mean join. I mean... c-come and watch me in an extreme match." Ryohei replied a little gruffly, his face reddening a little more.

"Oh." Tsuna thought on that a second. He had never been asked to actually go and _watch_ a match. Of course... it would be nice to be supportive of his friends. They were always there for him when he needed it. Plus. If it got the teen off of his back on asking him to join what could it hurt? He beamed at his guardian. "Okay! I'll come to your next match then."

Tsuna turned to look ahead of him to see he was on his street. That hadn't taken long. Smiling he quickened his steps. When they made it to his house he stopped to say thank you and to let him know when his next match was so he could come watch. He could even bring Gokudera and Yamamoto to cheer him on. He was a little confused when Ryohei didn't seem to happy about that but shrugged it off before turning to go inside after saying good bye.

* * *

After he had eaten dinner he played a little with Lambo and I-Pin before he was called by Reborn so his homework could be checked. He was happy when Reborn went over his homework with him and helped him with the parts he didn't understand without the usual pain and torture. Reborn was actually quite _nice_ to him. It was kind of creepy.

After his homework was complete he brought his uniform down to be washed and started to head back to his room when Bianchi stopped him on the stairs.

"Meet me in the bathroom in five minutes." She said before turning and walking away.

He was confused. He was to meet her in the bathroom? Why? Shrugging and sighing he went back to his room to put his homework away before going to the bathroom. As he entered he was suddenly shoved toward the tub before the door was closed behind him.

"Bianchi! What are you doing?" Tsuna growled as he righted himself then turned to look at her.

Bianchi didn't look bothered by what she did. "Strip."

"Excuse me?" Tsuna choked as he looked around before frowning.

"I said strip. I am going to help you with a bath. Reborn and I agree it's not a good idea for you to faint in the bath. You could drown." Bianchi said in a bored tone before taking a step toward him. "Now strip."

He turned red. _A bath?!_ "I... um... are you sure?"

"Yes. Don't worry. I'll help with the washing and once you get into the bath I've added bubbles so you don't have to see your body." Bianchi said before giving him a small smile.

Tsuna hesitated before nodding slowly. He did want a bath. And if Bianchi would be kind enough as to help him who was he to refuse? Taking a deep breath he started to take his clothes off, keeping his eyes closed the whole time.

* * *

When Tsuna awoke the next morning he yawned before stretching lightly. It was weird to wake up without Reborn doing it forcefully. Looking around his room he checked the time before climbing out of bed just as his mom knocked on the door and came in with his freshly laundered uniform.

"Here you are, Natsumi-chan!" She said happily as she set it down on the foot of the bed before turning to leave. "Breakfast is almost ready."

Tsuna smiled at the thought of food as he made his bed sloppily before moving to put his uniform on and get ready for the day. After he had brushed his teeth he went down to breakfast just as Lambo went running by so he nearly tripped over him. "Augh! Lambo! Watch where you're going!"

He ate breakfast while telling his mom how school had been so far and how he liked making friends with Tsuna's. It was so weird. And it made him a little sad but he was happy that his mother cared enough to ask. He couldn't wait to become normal again. It was just as he was finishing up that he heard his doorbell. Looking at the time he figured it was Kyoko and Hana. Thanking his mother for the breakfast he hurried to his room to get his bag before answering the door as he slipped his shoes on.

"Good morning, Natsumi-chan!" Kyoko greeted brightly before stepping back as he stepped out to join them.

"Good morning Kyoko-chan, Kurokawa-chan." He replied as he closed the door behind him. He looked around and saw Yamamoto and Gokudera had yet to arrive. He felt a little bad about leaving without them but it wasn't like they _needed_ to go to school together.

As they started off he was shown his guilt was unneeded as the two males came into view, seemingly arguing about something. Well. Gokudera was arguing and Yamamoto was just taking it in stride. Like always.

"_And he tries to hog Tsuna-san too much!"_

"_Yeah_..._ it's like he's secretly in love with him or something_._"_

"_Which one do you think is cuter?"_

Tsuna blushed as he remembered that horrible conversation. Before he could get a chance to collect his thoughts the boys were upon him, Gokudera looking annoyed and Yamamoto smiling at them in greeting.

"Good morning Yamamoto-kun, Gokudera-kun." Kyoko said to them, bowing politely.

Gokudera just snorted before turning his attention to where he stood. "Good morning Juudaim-me's c-cousin!"

_It's like he's secretly in love with him or something_.

"G-Good morning Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna replied a little too forcefully, blushing brightly and not meeting his eyes. Why did they have to say that?! Just because Gokudera liked him didn't mean he was _in love_ with him—did it?

"Yo, Natsumi." Yamamoto greeted as well, giving a small wave. "Kyoko. Hana."

Tsuna nodded to him before turning on his heel and started walking toward school. He didn't know what to say them. Especially with the girls around. Especially with what the girls had said yesterday.

"Hey, Natsumi... that reminds me..." Hana said slowly with a small smirk forming as she looked between him and the other two guys.

He tensed. Oh no. Was she going to repeat what had been said yesterday? _You like Hibari-senpai!_ Eh?! No! He didn't!

"Is it true what they are saying?" She questioned with mock innocence. For some reason that question seemed to interest Kyoko as well as she turned her attention toward him with an encouraging smile.

Huh? What was she talking about? "Is what true?"

"Well... I heard from some people yesterday that when two guys tried to hit on you—" Hana started to explain until Gokudera's enraged squawk cut her off.

"_What?!_" Juudaim-me's cousin! When was this?!" He demanded with an angry scowl as he turned his attention to the brunette he was walking behind.

"I-I—well..." He didn't know what to say. He didn't want Gokudera causing trouble by chasing those people down.

Hana glared at Gokudera for the rude interruption. "That when two guys tried to hit on you _Hibari-senpai_ came to your defense like a good _boyfriend_ should."

"What?!"—"Eh?!"

Gokudera and Tsuna replied at the same time, both going red for different reasons. They also replied at the same time with, "Boyfriend?!"

"What is she talking about?!" Gokudera asked while Yamamoto watched with interest.

"Ah! W-Well, Hibari-san _did_ sto—" He tried to explain what had actually happened.

"So it _is_ true!" Hana said happily before giving him an appreciative smile. "Who knew such an awkward girl could capture Hibari's interest."

"W-Wha—no!" Tsuna tried to deny, instantly becoming flustered.

"Don't call her awkward!" Gokudera complained in defense of his boss as Kyoko giggled.

"I'm so happy for your Natsumi-chan! I hope he's a good boyfriend to you!" The angel congratulated him with a bright smile.

"What's with this noise?"

Their whole group stopped their chatter as they came to the front of the school where Hibari was standing, staring at them all with narrowed eyes. _Speak of the devil and he shall appear!_ the group thought in unison.

"Good morning Hibari-san!" Kyoko greeted, first to break the silence.

Hana smirked, looking from Hibari to Tsuna before coughing lightly. "Come on Kyoko. Lets give the two some time alone before school starts."

Kyoko smiled and nodded which caused Tsuna to blush. "Ah, but—"

He didn't get a chance to explain as the two girls walked away. He watched them go with slight disappointment before turning to stop Gokudera as he started to walk toward Hibari.

"Don't touch Juudaime!" Gokudera warned, stopping when a small hand pressed against his chest.

Hibari didn't seem to like that. Whether he didn't like the tone or the threat, he wasn't sure, but he couldn't tell he didn't like it. He made that clear as he pulled a tonfa out. "I'll bite you to death for your lip."

"Wha—please don't!" Tsuna begged too late, wincing as Gokudera was struck across the face. Luckily that was the only hit he received before Hibari turned and walked away. He quickly moved to his friend's side. "Gokudera-kun, are you okay?!"

When Gokudera spit on the ground and he saw the blood mixed with his saliva he panicked.

"Hiiih! Gokudera-kun, you're bleeding!" He fretted before taking the silver haired teen's face in his hands caressing his lip with his thumb. "Open up and let me see!"

Gokudera blushed, turning away. "I-I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You're _bleeding_!" Tsuna reminded him as he sat back on his heels.

They were distracted as Yamamoto started laughing. "This seems somewhat familiar."

Tsuna blushed as he remembered how he had fallen and Gokudera had fretted over his wound. He smiled lightly. Yamamoto had a point. Turning back to Gokudera he touched his cheek lightly, frowning. "Gokudera-kun... are you sure you're okay."

Gokudera stared at his boss, feeling his heart race from the touch and the concern. He couldn't believe that Hibari was his boyfriend. He wouldn't accept it! He wouldn't _allow_ it! "J-Juudaime! Please go on a date with me!"

He would take him away from Hibari if need be.

"W-What?" Tsuna asked blankly as he stared at him.

Gokudera went red when he realized how he had blurted that. "I—er, I want... you to go out with m-me."

Tsuna went pink. Gokudera was asking him on a date? Why?! "I-I don't know..."

"I think it's a good idea." Yamamoto commented with a small smile that surprised Tsuna and Gokudera both.

"You... do?" Tsuna was stunned. Yamamoto agreed? But... why?

"Sure. If Gokudera can date you then that means we can too... and he has to accept it or it wouldn't be fair." Yamamoto said logically as he ran a hand through his dark hair.

"T-That's not why I'm asking!" Gokudera growled angrily.

Tsuna frowned. He didn't know what to say. Although... maybe if he did this Gokudera would calm down a little. Plus... maybe it would lead to a kiss. And he could see if Gokudera was a possibility in being his true love. Also, if it was with a friend maybe it wouldn't be so weird. It would be like going out with a friend. And Gokudera didn't try to spring kisses on him like Yamamoto did. Although there was Hibari. Would he get angry? But Reborn had said he needed to have true love's kiss to break the curse.

If Hibari wasn't his true love there wasn't much he could do about it. Bottom lip trembling a little he swallowed thickly before nodding slowly.

"O-Okay... I'll go on a date with you, Gokudera-kun" He said lightly, his heart starting to race. He couldn't tell if it was from nerves, dread, or perhaps... excitement.

-Chapter 8 End-

--

**A/N:** Woo!!~ Chapter 8!~ And first thing I'd like to say is...: LOLOLOLOL!!~

Do you know how many people guessed that it would be Yamamoto who got the first date? Almost everything, though there were those few that guess Hibari. (What Dino and Ryohei get no love? x3) One person said they wanted to guess Gokudera but guess Yamamoto (Actually it was Hibari--my bad!) instead. Eheh. I really do find that funny. But thank you to those who did guess. I bet Yamamoto is secretly pleased... though Gokudera probably hates you all now. XD

Okay. Clothes. I grew lazy with it. I don't know why I just do that from the beginning, lol. And their hair. I don't know. I thought it was something girly and fun that Tsuna could partake in. GIRL GOSSIP! x3 Oh, Gokudera and Yamamoto... if you could hear what they say about you. Poor Tsuna.

So Gokudera gets the first date. It'll be awkward. And NO. There is no rule that there can only be ONE. One reason why I gave it to 59. He was getting lonely. 80 got the first kiss. Dino got the first tongue kiss. 59 gets the first date.

Next chapter will cover their date. And the girls go shopping by request of Reborn. (The girls being Tsuna, Kyoko, Hana, and Haru) Mukuro MIGHT appear next chapter. I am not sure yet. And does Hibari know he's about to be "cheated" on? No. Does he care? Probably not.

--

**NEXT CHAPTER: **The Choices A Girl Must Make


	9. The Choices A Girl Must Make

**Chapter 9: The Choices A Girl Must Make**

A date? A _Date_? He had said yes. And now it was all he could think about. He was _suppose_ to be listening to his teacher's lecture on... well, he wasn't even really sure what he was talking about. That was bad. He needed to focus! But it was hard. Especially when he kept thinking about Gokudera and how he had said he would go on a date with him. A _date_! He started to wonder if maybe he should have thought about it a bit more before accepting but then wondered if maybe he was just being unnecessarily hesitant. It would be fine. He would be fine. It was just Gokudera.

Although... when he pictured his first date he had envisioned a perfect day with Kyoko. He sighed lightly.

Suddenly he was shaken from his thoughts as the bell rang to end the class period. Before he could even blink gossipers and other curious students, along with Kyoko and Hana, were gathering around him asking if it was true about what had happened yesterday. That Hibari had claimed him. That they were dating. That he was Hibari's first girlfriend. Tsuna was only able to stutter with embarrassment, not quite sure at how to reply. Before he could say much the next period's teacher had walked into the room, silencing them all as they went back to their seats.

Blushing lightly, he chanced a glance at his friends and saw Yamamoto was watching the teacher with interest while Gokudera was scowling in annoyance to himself. He sighed. Maybe he should talk to Hibari about this. The disciplinarian had said he had done what he had so people wouldn't crowd around him but they still were, full of curiosity as to whether or not he was now _dating_ the dark haired teen. _Dating!_ If he went on a date with Gokudera while he was _dating _Hibari—did that make him a _cheater_? He frowned mentally, chewing on his bottom lip. He would need to talk to Hibari about this.

He tried to make himself focus for the rest of class, but it proved difficult.

* * *

It was time for lunch and he didn't even get a chance to find out what he was going to do for it, after he had taken out his bento, before his arms were captured by Kyoko and Hana and they were leading him out of the classroom, Gokudera's annoyed voice calling for them to wait. He was a little confused at the sudden... capture.

"Lets eat lunch together!" Kyoko said cheerfully for an explanation as they walked. That was well and good but why did it have to seem like they were kidnapping him?

"O-Okay..." He agreed, though it didn't really matter. He didn't think he would be given a choice in the matter.

"Yes! And you can tell us _all_ about Hibari-san and how you ended up going out with him." Hana smiled innocently as she clung tighter to his arm. Apparently there would be no escape.

"E-Eh? But—" Why was she so stuck on it? Was this how girls were? Obsessed with dating and gossip?

"Hibari-san is an interesting person." Kyoko smiled as they walked, looking thoughtful for a second. "He's seems passionate about the things that interest him so I wonder..."

Tsuna blinked. Wonder? Wonder what?! What was she thinking about—no... he should probably be asking whether or not he even really wanted to know. Girls were a little scary. And Kyoko, as sweet as she was, was a girl. Did that mean she had a scary thought process as well?

"Wait up!" Gokudera's annoyed call halted their progress. They turned as one, Tsuna really having no choice but to follow since his arms were still captured, to face the two boys following them.

"For your information this lunch group is _girls only_, Gokudera." Hana said bossily, her free hand moving to rest on her hip.

Tsuna went pink at that while Yamamoto arched a curious brow and Gokudera looked rather displeased.

"This is a free school! We can eat lunch with whoever we want! Besides that—" Gokudera was cut off as someone pushed him aside impatiently. Turning to yell at the person he paused when he saw it was Hibari.

Kyoko and Hana watched with excitement as Hibari walked toward where they stood, narrowed eyes planted on the girl between them. Tsuna couldn't help gulping nervously. Why was Hibari walking toward them with that annoyed look? They hadn't done anything! When the disciplinarian made it to them, he stopped and surprised them all by holding out a hand. The girls smiled while Tsuna just stared at it blankly. What? What did Hibari want?

He wasn't left wondering long when Kyoko suddenly released his arm, Hana following a second later, and Hibari took the now free appendage and started pulling him along. They didn't get far before Gokudera vocally protested, asking where the hell Hibari was taking him.

"Lunch." Was Hibari's simple reply.

When Gokudera didn't seem to approve of that Yamamoto did his best to calm the silver haired teen down. Tsuna wasn't sure, but it seemed to work since Gokudera didn't follow them. He silently followed as he was pulled along. So... Hibari was taking him to lunch? Where? And why—ah! He could use this opportunity to talk to him about the... dating rumors. Find out what Hibari thought and expected from him. Maybe. He was a little scared to bring it up. What if Hibari just thought he was stupid?

"Hibari-san? Where are we going?" He asked casually, figuring that was safe enough for now. It was a fair question.

"The Reception Room." Another simple reply. And he sounded annoyed. Tsuna frowned. Why? It wasn't like _he_ had suggested this.

"Hibari-san, everyone thinks we're dating!" He suddenly blurted, blushing brightly as he pushed his eyes to the floor. He couldn't wait and he didn't want to see how Hibari had reacted to that.

After a few seconds of silence a small frown found his now feminine features. Hibari didn't seem to have any reaction to that. At least none that he had heard. Did that mean he knew and accepted that? Or that he didn't know what to think? Or that he didn't want to think about it? Or maybe he was surprised. Did Hibari _want_ people to think they were dating? Was he... suppose to let people think that too—to encourage them to think that?

"H-Hibari-sa—" He tried to ask just to be sure before squeaking as he was pulled a little harder before being guided into the Reception Room. The door was closed with slight force before the hand on his arm released him and Hibari walked over to the window.

"I am well aware what everyone thinks by now." Hibari said after a few seconds of silence, gazing out of the window before opening it so a tiny yellow bird could fly in. _Hibird!_ "Let them think it. They will whether it's true or not."

Tsuna blinked slowly at that. So he was to let them think that. Then... was it going to be just by word? Or were they actually going to pretend? Or maybe... they would actually date until this stupid curse broke. He blushed lightly. It was a weird thought to think of dating and Hibari in the same sentence. "S-So are we actually going to..."

He trailed off, his free hand moving to twist nervously in his skirt before remembering his bento in his other hand. Walking over to one of the couches he sat down and opened the box. He was just about to start eating when his eyes trailed to Hibari and he saw the older teen was staring out of the window. Wasn't he—

"Hibari-san? Aren't you going to eat?" He questioned lightly with a small frown. Surely Hibari ate, right?

The raven haired teen turned to look at him, crossing his arms over his chest. "No."

"But why? Aren't you hungry?" He continued to question, a little surprised as a protective instinct started to surface from deep within him. A need to take care of one who did not seem to being taking good care of themself. "I—i-if you like... we can share mine."

When steel blue eyes met his calm honey brown he blushed more.

"No." Hibari said before turning back to the window causing him to frown.

"You should eat Hibari-san. Skipping meals isn't—" He started to argue in a nagging way that seemed somewhat familiar.

"Quiet." Hibari cut him off while turning to look at him again. "I do not wish to eat at present moment but that does not mean I starve myself. As to your previous question I will do whatever is necessary to make the rumors believable. The two herbivores you call friends don't seem to be of much use in preventing others from crowding around you either."

He absorbed that before his thoughts turned to what couples who were dating usually did. After all Hibari had said he would do whatever is necessary—did that mean... they were going to kiss? Or hold hands? Always eat lunch together?! "Y-You... are going to act like my b-b-b-boyfriend?"

Wincing slightly at how badly he stuttered on that word he moved his eyes to his lunch, too embarrassed to meet Hibari's. He heard a displeased hiss before the rustle of moving clothes.

"Something like that. You'd better break whatever curse you have on you soon." Hibari muttered before turning his attention back to the window.

Frowning again he resisted the urge to glare at Hibari. "You think I don't want this stupid curse to be broken? You think it's _fun_ to be a girl?"

Gasping as he brought his hands up to cover his mouth he turned apologetic eyes toward the other teen when the dark haired male turned to look at him with light surprise. What was with that outburst?! Had he lost his mind?

"S-Sorry! I didn't mean—I'm sorry!" He squeaked hurriedly, bowing his head respectively.

Silence was his reply and for once he was a little grateful for that. He turned his attention to his lunch and tried to eat as fast as he could, hoping he would be released once he was finished. Although... maybe Hibari would make him stay until lunch was over. Locating a clock he was surprised to see there was still a little over twenty minutes left. As he ate he couldn't stop himself from wishing that he was eating with his friends. Even Kyoko and Hana would be welcome as long as he didn't have to feel the slight discomfort of eating with Hibari.

And then the thoughts of Gokudera made him think of the date he had agreed to go on. If Hibari wanted them to act like they were dating then... it probably wasn't okay for him to go out with Gokudera—but then there was also the issue of finding his true love. So... he kind of needed to. He sighed before turning shy eyes toward Hibari once more.

"H-Hibari-san... Gokudera-san has—h-he asked me out on a date and I said yes..." He couldn't believe how embarrassing it was to admit that. He had just told another person—someone like _Hibari—_that he was going out on a date with one of his friends. One of his _male_ friends. Ugh.

Hibari just stared at him for a few seconds before looking away. He blinked slowly. Did that mean Hibari didn't care? Was he suppose to? Shaking his head lightly he went back to eating his lunch, really wishing Hibari would eat something. He didn't know why but he felt like if his prefect did then he would feel a little better.

Five minutes before the bell rang Hibari walked him back to the classroom. Tsuna couldn't stop blushing as Hibari held his hand and other students whispered as they passed them. Surely the gossip would be even worse now. Making it to the classroom Hibari released his hand before meeting his eyes then turning to walk away. He watched him go silently before squawking in surprise as he was grabbed from behind and pulled to his desk. He was pushed into his seat before Hana, Kyoko, and some other girls moved to stand around him.

"There's no denying it now! We saw that!" Hana smirked as she crossed her arms and stared him down. "You're really dating Hibari aren't you?"

"I—" Remembering what Hibari had said he looked around quickly, thankful when he didn't see Gokudera, before blushing brightly and nodding slowly. "Y-Yes."

Immediately he was bombarded with questions about Hibari—was he a good kisser? Was he gentle with him? Did he want sex? Was he actually _talkative_ with him? Did he have a huge—

To his relief the bell rang, stopping the line of questioning as the girls groaned before going back to their desks as the rest of their class appeared. When Gokudera and Yamamoto entered he smiled nervously and waved. Yamamoto casually waved back while Gokudera looked pleased at the acknowledgment and saluted him. Rolling his eyes with a small smile he turned his focus to the teacher when he entered the class. This time he would pay attention.

* * *

He was just gathering up his things since the bell had rung for the end of school when Kyoko walked up to him, smiling and asking if he was ready to go. Blinking in light confusion he opened his mouth to reply that he was when Hana came up to them too, saying Haru and Bianchi would meet them there. Meet who _where_?

"U-Um... what are you talking about?" He asked curiously while looking between the two girls.

Kyoko returned his curious look, tilting her head to the side cutely before answering. "Didn't Reborn-san tell you?"

Tsuna swore he felt his eye twitch. _Reborn_? Now what was he going to make him do?! "No..."

Kyoko was just about to tell him when Gokudera came over, Yamamoto trailing behind, glaring at Hana for a second before turning his attention to him. "Are you ready to go home Natsumi-sama?"

_Sama?!_ He, Kyoko, Hana, and Yamamoto all turned to stare at Gokudera curiously. A light blush touched the bomber's cheeks but he kept his face expressionless. Hana's eyes narrowed for a second before she smiled and ran a hand through her hair.

"Sorry to tell you Gokudera, but us girls are going on a _shopping date _and you're _definitely_ not invited!" Hana addressed as she met Gokudera's smoky sage gaze evenly.

"We are?" Tsuna asked with raised brows in surprise. _Shopping date_? What was that?

"Yes!" Kyoko smiled as she looked between Hana and Gokudera. "Reborn-san came to us during lunch and asked if we would take Natsumi-chan shopping today. Haru-chan and Bianchi-san are going to meet us there. Something fun for just us girls."

Hana nodded, eyes still on Gokudera. "Yeah. It's not like she can be hanging around you boys all the time. Besides... who's to say Hibari-san will like it any? After all she is _his_ girlfriend and with her hanging around you two all the time people might start to think _something_ is going on."

"WHAT?!" Gokudera squawked angrily while he found himself blushing and Yamamoto gave him a curious look.

"Hana-chan! Kyoko-chan! I-I'll meet you at the front doors or something. I've actually got to,er, go and see Hibari-san quick." He stuttered over his lie, hoping the girls would think he was just being shy.

Hana smirked before nodding her understanding and walking with Kyoko out of the classroom. He watched them go for a minute, ignoring the looks he was getting from his classmates as they slowly left too, before turning and grabbing Gokudera by the arm.

"Come with me." Was all he said before tugging the teen behind him. He was happy when Yamamoto silently followed. He led them down to what seemed to be a deserted hall before stopping and turning to look at his friend, bright red. "H-Hibari-san said that we should... pretend to date because he doesn't like me making crowds. Or something."

Gokudera growled, thinking on that before crossing his arms. "And why the hell should that bastard be it and not one of us? We're actually in class with you all day!"

"Obviously because you two are weak herbivores and have already failed at the simplest of tasks."

All three turned to see Hibari coming down the hall toward them, Hibird on his shoulder and eyes narrowed.

"What's that suppose to mean?!" Gokudera snapped back, glaring darkly at the teen before them.

Hibari chose to ignore him, turning his attention to him instead as he made it to them. Before anything could be said his hand was taken in Hibari's again—his heart jumping a little—before he was tugged down the hall once more. Calling a quick goodbye to his friends he followed Hibari obediently, focusing on the hand around his. It was bigger than his own—even when he was a boy—and really warm. And strangely softer than he thought it would be. It really was surprising considering how Hibari was quite a … _physical_ person.

He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard Kyoko greeting Hibari. Looking ahead of him he saw that they were approaching the front doors. Hibari had walked him there. Looking around quickly he saw some of his fellow students were watching with interest, some gossiping with their friends. He was released as they made it to the two girls. He had just opened his mouth to greet them when he was distracted as Hibari grabbed his chin and turned his attention back to him before gently brushing some of his hair from his eyes.

Tsuna felt his eyes widen at the gesture before watching as Hibari left it at that, turning and walking back into the school. The gossiping students got louder after the disciplinarian had left. He was just staring dumbly before his arms were seized, Kyoko and Hana pulling him from the school.

"Details, girl! We want details!" Hana said excitedly as they walked.

* * *

"Kyoko-chan! Natsumi-chan! Hana-chan!" Haru called excitedly as she waved from where she stood next to Bianchi, running forward to meet them when they got close enough.

Tsuna smiled lightly in greeting while hoping that maybe _now_ Hana would drop it. She wanted _details_ but there really was nothing to tell her. And he told her so. But she didn't seem to believe him—or maybe she just didn't want to. At least Kyoko hadn't gotten involved. That made him feel a little better. At least she seemed to believe him... or maybe she was just more polite in not asking. He watched Haru hug Kyoko before smiling and hugging him tightly. He smiled more, hugging back. Girls seemed to like touching each other a lot. It was kind of weird.

"Are you ready for shopping?" Haru asked him, taking his hand and leading him toward Bianchi. He nodded to the older woman before turning his attention back to Haru.

"Um... I guess?" He really didn't know what to say. Why hadn't Reborn told him he was to be going shopping with the girls after school today? Or... maybe he had and just didn't remember? Frowning he thought on that while he let Haru pull him into the store, Kyoko and Bianchi talking to each other as they went.

He only turned his attention to their small group when Haru asked him what kind he was looking for. That question confused him. What kind of what?

"I'm sorry. What are you... talking about?" He trailed off as he looked around him and was stunned to see they were in a clothing department. A clothing department for _women_. W-Wha—

"Of underwear, silly." Haru laughed, nudging his hip with hers.

"Eh?!" Tsuna gasped, blushing from his head to his neck as they walked into a part of the store that was covered with many different types of female undergarments.

"Yes, Reborn thought it would be nice if we all went shopping together since you need a fresh change until your lost luggage can be found." Bianchi added helpfully, watching the two in front of her.

"O-Oh... r-right!" He stuttered, trying to keep his eyes on the floor. There were so _many_!

"Yeah. So what kind do you prefer?" Haru asked once again, tugging on his hand and leading him deeper into the forest, so to speak.

"U-Um... well... I... eheh." He laughed nervously, not sure at what to do. He didn't know what kind he liked! What was the difference anyway? Weren't they all... the same?

"Oooh! These are cute! What do you think of this, Natsumi-chan—oh! It's a set!" Haru said excitedly, stopping and pulling something from a rack. Looking without thinking he took in the items she held up and flushed darkly before quickly turning away. They were pink and green with little hearts over them... and didn't seem like they would really cover much.

"C-Cute?" He stuttered lamely and hoped that was the correct thing to say. Why? Why did he have to do this? Why couldn't he just come with Bianchi? At least it wouldn't be so horrifying.

"What about these?" Haru continued as she pulled something else off the rack. He chanced a quick look, shrugging lightly and turning to look at where Hana and Kyoko were.

Hana caught his eye and smirked as she walked up to him. "I think what we should be asking is what would Hibari-san like to see on her?"

Tsuna swore he felt his cheeks heat more, though he wasn't sure how that could be possible when his face was already so red. _H-Hibari?! Why would he care?!_ And then Kyoko's voice came, like an angel from heaven, to distract him from Hana—he swore the girl was a pervert. He never knew a girl could so—

"I don't know... maybe something revealing like these?" Kyoko giggled as she held up what was practically string with a little bit of fabric, sticking out her tongue playfully.

Tsuna felt something wet drip from his nose as a squeal was pulled from him before his world went dark.

* * *

"Natsumi-chan... are you okay?" Kyoko asked gently when his eyes fluttered open slowly, pulling the tissue away from his nose.

Blinking in confusion he sat up slowly before groaning lightly when he felt a little dizzy. "What happened?"

"You passed out again... we were worried. But Bianchi-san said it was probably because your sugar level is low. She went to get you a drink with Hana-chan and Haru-chan." Kyoko explained slowly, before dabbing at his nose again.

Blinking once more he took the tissue from her and gasped when he saw blood. Remembering back to before he fainted he blushed again. How could his sweet and innocent Kyoko have such a... scary side? Touching the tissue to his nose he was happy to see it was practically done bleeding. He couldn't believe it. He had fainted. _Again_. He was so lame. Everyone probably thought he was insane now. Looking around him he noted he was in a dressing room, sitting next to Kyoko on a small bench. He was about to ask how long he had been out when a knock at the door stopped him.

Kyoko got up to unlock it and let Bianchi in who was holding a small cup. Bianchi stepped inside while Kyoko left, saying she and the girls would meet them when they came out. Bianchi nodded her understanding before closing the door and locking it again.

"Here." Bianchi said, holding out the cup to him. She smiled when he looked at it nervously. "Don't worry. I didn't make it."

Breathing a soft sigh of relief he took the cup and looked inside to see it was some kind of juice. Taking a sip, his nose wrinkled when it tasted weird. Kind of like when Reborn had given him the tea and juice. He was really starting to wonder if his tastes as a girl had been altered or something. "Thank you Bianchi."

Bianchi just looked off to the side for a second before turning back to meet his eyes. "Are you ready to go back out?"

"I..." He frowned, feeling his cheeks start to heat up. This felt so wrong. He knew he was a girl now but still. He was a boy inside. And these kinds of things... it was too weird.

"You're making too big of a deal out of it. It's just clothing." Bianchi said as she watched the young man-turned-woman before her. "You wouldn't freak out if you went underwear shopping with Hayato would you?"

He pouted as he looked up at his friend's sister. "That's different—"

"Not really. Get over it. You're going to see this at some point. I know your new body is awkward for you—especially because you're a teen boy—but you don't have to be so prudish about it. How can you accept true love if you can't even accept yourself?" Bianchi asked seriously before turning to the door to leave.

Tsuna watched her go before looking down at his cup. To give himself more time to calm himself he finished the contents of his cup, wincing lightly at the taste before sighing. Bianchi probably had a point. Perhaps he was overreacting a little and as such... he was making this whole situation harder than it needed to be.

"Natsumi-chan?"

Jumping, he turned his attention to the still open door and saw Kyoko looking at him with an apologetic smile. "Kyoko-chan! Er, I was..."

Kyoko shook her head before moving to sit next to him again. "I wanted to apologize for before. I didn't mean to tease you if this is something you're uncomfortable with."

"Huh?" He blinked. Was Kyoko a little psychic or something?

"Bianchi-san said that you're use to being around a lot of boys so doing girl stuff like this is awkward for you. We didn't mean to push you." Kyoko added gently, looking all cute in her apology.

"Ah—no! It's my fault! I shouldn't be so... I'm just making it more... it's kind of weird." He mumbled, trying to think of a good way to explain it. How would a girl do it?

Kyoko stared at him for a second before giggling. "You kind of remind me of Tsuna-kun a little."

"Oh, r-really?" He tried to scoot away a little, wondering if she would figure it out and really hoping she wouldn't.

"Yes. You seem kind of tense. But you don't have to be. We like you. It's okay." She smiled at him, placing a comforting hand on his.

For some reason that surprised him. More than it should. And then he felt grateful that he knew Kyoko. He squeezed her hand in thanks before getting to his feet. He felt a little better and figured he should do his best. At least push through just so he could get it over with. Kyoko beamed at him as she got to her feet as well and held his hand as they left the dressing her room. Before they made it to the others he forced himself to ask the question that had risen in him ever since Kyoko said she liked him.

"Kyoko-chan... do—d-do you like Tsuna too?" He blushed lightly, staring at a point over her shoulder.

"Mm... yes. Tsuna-kun is funny and kind. I'm happy we're friends just like I am happy to be friends with you." Kyoko replied with slight distraction as she looked around for the rest of their group.

Tsuna just smiled to himself, letting that sink in. She liked _him_. When they met up with the other girls once more he stopped Haru from apologizing like Kyoko had done, saying it was okay. He was fine and that after drinking the juice he felt better. He was still incredibly embarrassed as they continued to shop but found that after a while it wasn't that bad. It was actually kind of fun—well, the shopping part. Not really seeing the different varieties of bras and panties girls could choose from. When they had finished their shopping they decided to get some ice cream before going home. It was fun to walk and talk with the girls, though mainly he just listened. It was a little interesting to hear the things they talked about. Shopping seemed to bring out their girly excitement—it was kind of funny.

All in all he had fun and was actually a little sad when it was time to say goodbye. They promised to talk to each other once they knew what their weekend would be like so maybe they could get together again and do something fun. Before they parted, Hana made him blush by teasing him about a particular pair of underwear he had chosen. He didn't dignify her teasing with a comment but that didn't stop him from thinking about it as he walked back to his house with Bianchi.

While looking through the different racks he had found some with a cute little yellow bird that reminded him a bit of Hibird. And that made him think of Hibari. And then, like a dummy, he pointed this out to the others. And Hana insisted that he get them. Then he could show them off to Hibari. So he had got them—but not to show them off to Hibari! He just liked... the little bird that looked like Hibird. Blushing, he hugged the bag of his purchases to his chest.

"You have guests."

"What?" Looking up when Bianchi had spoken he turned his attention to where his house was and saw Gokudera and Yamamoto were standing there. When they saw him approaching, Yamamoto waved and Gokudera seemed to breathe a sigh of relief before glaring at the form of his sister. "W-What are you guys doing here?"

"We came to do homework!" Yamamoto replied, nodding to Bianchi. "The kid said you had gone shopping but that we could wait for you so we did."

"Oh... thank you." He wasn't sure if that was the right thing to say but it seemed to work. The two followed him into the house as he followed Bianchi. "I'm home!"

"Maman went shopping." Was the reply he received as Reborn walked into the hallway.

"Ah." Tsuna said lightly, taking his shoes off before leading his friends to his room. He decided to keep his new items in their bag until after his friends had left—or maybe until he needed to use them as he really didn't know where to put them. Sighing lightly he sat at the small table where his two friends were waiting for him.

They worked in silence, only talking when he or Yamamoto didn't understand something. It was nice. And felt like before. That was comforting. When his mom returned home they quickly finished up before his friends packed their things away. He was just putting his own things away when Gokudera watching him nervously caught his attention. Frowning with concern he scooted closer to his friend and touched his arm lightly.

"Gokudera-kun?" He questioned. When he didn't get a response and Yamamoto shrugged at his inquiring glance he moved his hand to touch the bomber's forehead. That made the teen blush lightly.

"I'm fine... it's just—" Gokudera seemed to falter for a second before meeting his eyes with determination. "I was just wondering if you would like t-to go on our date tomorrow."

"Oh." Tsuna breathed in surprise as he pulled his hand back. "Um..."

Before he could really come up with a reply Reborn made it his business to answer for him.

"That should be fine. You and Tsuna can go after class." Reborn said from his spot on the table, looking between him and Gokudera.

He wanted to object at Reborn answering for him but when he saw how happy Gokudera looked he just sighed and smiled at his friend. "Yes, lets go tomorrow Gokudera-kun."

Nerves started to eat away at his stomach but he just pushed them back. With that decided he showed his friends to the door, promising to wait for them to come and get him tomorrow so they could walk to school together. He couldn't help laughing to himself when he thought on how that must have been Gokudera's idea so Hana and Kyoko couldn't try to steal him away again.

* * *

"Will you stop fidgeting." Reborn asked, watching him pace back and forth nervously while twisting his hands in his dress or pressing wrinkles from the clothing with light paranoia.

"I can't help it... I-I'm so nervous!" Tsuna replied, shooting a glare at the calm infant. Why was he even watching him anyway? Couldn't he go off and do... whatever it is he does when not tutoring him?

He would have sat down to wait but he couldn't get himself to sit still. He nerves kept pushing him into motion. He had been nervous all day—from the moment that he had woken up to when Gokudera and Yamamoto had picked him up for school. From when Hibari had stolen him away at the entrance to walk him to class to when Gokudera cornered him after the brief Saturday class to tell him he would meet him at his house. That gave him time to go home and change from his uniform. He was a little sad that he had to decline Kyoko's offer to hang out today but he was a little happy too. He didn't have to deal with Hana.

When asked why he started to say he had a date before stopping when Gokudera's name almost followed. Lucky for him Hibari was his pretend boyfriend so that statement didn't seem too odd. He had hurried home to find Bianchi waiting for him. He was a little thrown off as to why before he was grabbed by the older woman and drug to his room. He soon found out: she was to help him get ready for his 'hot date' with her 'little brother'.

For once he didn't fight her as she undressed him only to redress him in one of Kyoko's summer dresses that she had borrowed to him. It was pale pink with a white undershirt and waist ribbon. He didn't really like that it was a dress but figured since it came down to his knees it wasn't _that_ bad. Then she had brushed his hair for him before tying a simple white ribbon in his hair. When he had tried to touch it she smacked his hand away. He kind of thought it made him look like a present—he didn't like it. It was a little too girly but Bianchi didn't give him time to complain before she was adding color to his cheeks and lips. It didn't take long for Bianchi to grow annoyed with him when she had to apply three coats of gloss because he kept licking it off accidentally. He couldn't help it! It tasted good! Finally he desisted when she threatened to poison him. After he was sprayed with something that smelled flowery he was deemed complete.

And now he was pacing, waiting for Gokudera to arrive. While he had calmed a little while Bianchi had gotten him ready, his nerves resurfaced full force when he was left to wait for his... date. He blushed. He was just about to make another turn when the doorbell sounded. Jumping and turning to look at the door he remained frozen for a second before running to get it while calling out that he had it. He opened the door to reveal Gokudera, the two blushing when they saw each other and looking away.

"H-Hello Gokudera-kun." He mumbled, fisting his dress again.

"Hello..." Gokudera said before before turning his head back to look at him. "Are... you ready to go?"

"Ah! Yes, um I just need—" He was cut off as Bianchi stepped up to him, goggles in place, and held out a pair of slightly heeled white dress sandals. "Bianchi?"

"They'll go with the dress." She answered, pushing the shoes into his hand.

He took them with interest, looking at her for a second before setting them on the floor and stepping into them. They felt weird and were a little big—which made him think that they belonged to the poison user. "T-Thank you. I'll... be going now."

He blushed and turned back to Gokudera, taking a step forward only to wobble in the new feel of having a heightened heel and stumble forward. Luckily for him he stumbled right into Gokudera's arms, who caught him and helped steady him. Bianchi smiled while watching.

"Have fun—and remember to be a gentleman, Hayato." Were her parting words before she shut the door.

"Sorry..." He mumbled before pushing himself upright. Gokudera just smiled patiently at him. He righted himself before trying to take another step. Again he wobbled and Gokudera had to hold on to his arm.

"Here..." Gokudera said shyly, taking his hand and offering support.

When he took a testing step he found that holding on to his friend helped. Smiling his thanks they finally started to walk away from his house. They moved in silence for a while, looking everywhere but at each other before Gokudera finally broke the silence, clearing his throat nervously.

"It's nice not having the baseball idiot around." The bomber mumbled as he watched his feet.

Tsuna looked at his friend before giggling lightly. It figures he would say something like that. At his giggle he received a questioning smile.

"You're so cute Gokudera-kun." He smiled before gasping and blushing, turning to look away. He did _not_ just call Gokudera cute to his face! He had been hanging around the girls too much!

"You're the cute one..." Gokudera replied lightly, blushing himself, as his hand tightened around his lightly.

"T-Thank you..." Tsuna whispered in reply, his free hand moving to twist in the folds of his dress as his ears turned the same pink as his face.

It was silent for a few seconds before their eyes shy met and Gokudera smiled beautifully at him before suddenly teasing him playfully. "You're even cuter when you blush."

He had to turn away to hide his red face as he let Gokudera's words sink in, unable to help feeling a little pleased by the comment. When he felt Gokudera's hand squeeze his he squeezed back lightly before looking around at where they were walking.

"Umm... where are we going?" He suddenly asked, wondering why he hadn't before.

"Oh, well... I thought we could eat lunch and then... I don't know. We can think of something together." Gokudera answered more calmly and less shyly as he used his free hand to rub at his neck.

At the mention of lunch he felt his stomach growl. That was actually pretty thoughtful. He smiled. "Okay."

They continued to walk in silence after that, trying to get use to each other in a 'more than just friends' kind of way. It was a little odd but yet it also felt a little like just being friends too. It was weird but made the whole thing more bearable as well. Tsuna blinked with interest as Gokudera led him to a small café he had seen but never been to.

It was nice and quiet and seemed to be filled mostly with elderly people or older couples. In a way he thought it was kind of nice. For one there wasn't anyone from school to see them and for another the atmosphere was serene and it made it easier to be calm. They walked over to a small table next to a window and took a seat, Tsuna blushing as Gokudera pulled out the chair for him. It was so awkward.

"T-Thank you..." He said politely, keeping his eyes on the table as Gokudera moved to sit across from him.

A friendly waitress soon came over and took their drink order before leaving again to give them time to go over the lunch menus they had out on the table. Tsuna couldn't help noticing how the girl had made goo-goo eyes at Gokudera... and Gokudera had totally ignored her. For some reason that made him... happy. He looked over his little menu with a small smile on his face. When the waitress returned, placing a lemonade and iced tea before them, she took their orders of an egg salad sandwich and a piece of melon bread each.

When she walked away he watched her go before turning to sip at his lemonade lightly, wondering at the light nagging feeling that told him not to like the girl for paying so much attention to _his_ Gokudera—wait. _His_? Gokudera was—what was he thinking? Choking when he accidentally inhaled some of his drink he coughed into his hand as Gokudera frowned and came to his side, touching his back lightly and asking if he was okay.

"Fine..." He coughed a little before being able to breathe normally again. "I'm fine."

He couldn't meet Gokudera's eyes so he just stared at his lap until the bomber finally went back to his own chair. He had to suppress a shiver when he could feel his friend's eyes on him.

"Here you go." The waitress was back, setting their lunch before them, smiling at Gokudera. "Is there anything else I can get for you?"

"You can go away." Gokudera replied, shooing the waitress and making him frown lightly at the rudeness—yet there was still the small part that was happy.

He watched the waitress go before turning his attention to Gokudera. He was still watching him. "Um... itadakimasu?"

"Yeah." Gokudera nodded, smiling at him. He blushed lightly and turned his attention to his lunch.

They ate in silence until he bravely questioned where they should go after this. They talked about that for a while and he realized this really wasn't so bad. Other than the fact that this was a date it was like hanging out with the silver haired teen as friends. After they finished lunch they decided to go for a walk around the park. It would be nice to go without Lambo and I-Pin to look after—even if it was a little childish for someone their age.

He still had troubles walking without help so he clung onto Gokudera's arm. He was slowly getting use to it when he was surprised as his friend moved his hand from his own to wrap hesitantly around his waist. He couldn't help tensing, not knowing if this was something he should allow or not. Thinking about it he figured if he would want to put his arm around Kyoko if he had been on a date with her he should allow Gokudera to do so now. But it was still weird. Although when he started to relax into it he noticed it wasn't so bad... and the taller teen was pleasantly warm.

When they made it to the park he was a little happy to see there weren't many kids there and there was no one from their school. Seeing that a swing was free he was seized by the urge to ride it. He started to run forward only to stumble. He quickly caught himself before slipping the shoes off and picking them up, running barefoot to the swing. He climbed on with giddy enthusiasm, making sure his dress was tucked under him, before pushing himself back a little and letting himself swing forward.

"Gokudera-kun, swing with me!" He called happily, enjoying the feel of the wind brushing over him and through his hair.

"Eh... can I just push you instead?" Gokudera asked as he walked over to where he was.

"Don't you like swinging?" He asked, pumping himself higher as he kept his eyes on his friend.

Gokudera just shrugged, watching him for a second before moving behind him and pushing gently against his back when he swung back toward him.

"Wheee!" He giggled before laughing full out at how weird that had sounded coming from him. It almost sounded like a sound Haru would make.

Tsuna had fun swinging, telling Gokudera about childhood memories as he was pushed for a while before skidding to a halt and climbing off, asking what his friend had liked as a child.

"Piano, I guess." Gokudera answered slowly, holding his hand to steady him when he brushed sand from his feet so he could put the shoes back on.

"Piano?" He questioned curiously. "You play?"

"Mmn." Gokudera answered lightly as he led him back toward the grass and sidewalk.

"Even now?" He asked with interest, happy to learn something about his friend.

"Ah..." Gokudera shrugged uncomfortably. He noticed and frowned before smiling lightly.

"Now what should we do?" He asked brightly, trying to safely move on to a different topic.

"Actually... c-can I..." He watched with interest when the bomber started to turn pink, looking off to the side.

What was he—ah! Was he going to ask to _kiss_ him now? Oh gosh, should he let Gokudera kiss him? He knew he would have to at some point. But now? Right this second? And in front of everyone?

"Can I h-hug you?" His friend finally managed to blurt awkwardly.

"Huh?" _Hug?_ He blinked slowly before smiling. Oh. Well. "Uh, sure!"

He had hugged people before. Hugging wasn't so bad. It was a little odd to be asked such a thing by someone like Gokudera but... it was kind of cute too. Precious. He smiled and moved to give his friend a quick friendly hug only to be shocked as Gokudera embraced him first, pulling him into his arms and wrapping them tentatively around his waist. He blushed as their bodies were pressed close together. The sides of their faces touched lightly and he felt a small shiver tremble through him.

It was a little embarrassing but yet... it felt kind of nice. The silver haired teen was tall and firm against him. It made him want to hug a little tighter. He was given a light squeeze before Gokudera pulled away and looked at him.

"You're blushing..." The bomber said with a small amused smile, blushing a little himself.

"Your body is so hard..." Tsuna mumbled the first thing that came to mind before his breath hitched and he blushed harder. Oh—that sounded so wrong!

He became even more embarrassed when Gokudera blinked and looked down in a moment of confusion before blushing himself when he seemed to catch what he had done. They turned away from each other, lost in the awkwardness he had just created. He willed his cheeks to lose their color before stuttering nervously.

"Erm... I-I should probably get home soon. I h-have homework." He coughed lightly, hands twisting into his dress and clutching at the fabric like it was a life preserver.

"R-Right." Gokudera coughed himself before they both turned and started to make their way back to his house.

They held hands again so he wouldn't fall on his face. When they made it to his door they pointedly avoided each other's gaze. A part of him wondered if maybe he should kiss Gokudera now but he couldn't even bring himself to look at him at the moment. Shyness was going to be a handicap for him. He needed to get over it. He was just drawing in a deep breath when his shoulders were grabbed lightly.

"Juudaime, I-I'm sorry!" Gokudera breathed quickly, confusing him before he was pulled forward and their lips met.

It only lasted a few seconds before Gokudera pulled back and turned away, blushing brightly. The taller teen was motionless for a moment before he hurried away. He watched him go, staring wide-eyed for a minute before stumbling back into his door. Gokudera had kissed him! And not only that—it had tingled just like Dino and Yamamoto!

Turning he opened the door and stepped inside, calling he was home. The whole date thing... maybe wasn't such a bad thing.

* * *

"And that makes the answer um..." Tsuna frowned, chewing on his eraser for a second as he looked over his work. "Negative 2?"

"Correct." Reborn replied as he looked over the paper before moving on to the next problem only to be halted when his mother knocked on his door.

"Natsumi-chan, Yamamoto-kun is here to see you." She said as she opened the door with a smile before turning to leave.

"Yamamoto?" Tsuna blinked before getting to his feet, filled with curiosity. He was just about to leave his room when he ran into his friend in the hall. "Ah! H-Hello Yamamoto!"

He took a few steps back to allow the taller teen into his room.

"Hey Tsuna!" Yamamoto smiled in greeting. He couldn't help smiling back.

"What brings you here?" He asked with sincere curiosity as he walked with his friend over to where his homework was and sat down.

"Curiosity." The dark haired teen answered easily.

"Curiosity?" Tsuna blinked as he started to neatly gather his work into a pile.

"Yeah... how was the date?" Yamamoto continued to smile, watching him.

Tsuna turned red before shrugging a little. "I-It was fun."

"Did you kiss?" Yamamoto asked, his smile starting to become a small smirk.

"K-Kind of?" Tsuna turned more red, focusing his attention on his homework.

Yamamoto arched a brow before laughing at that, figuring he understood his friend's answer. "I see... Tsuna—how would you like to go on a date with me then? Tomorrow?"

"Eh?" Tsuna replied dumbly, eyes darting up to meet Yamamoto's with surprise.

-Chapter 9 End-

--

**EDIT:** See a doodle of Natsumi's dress here: http:// juu-b. deviantart. com/art/TNO-Chapter-9-FemTsuna-152019182 (minus the spaces)

--

**A/N:** Woooo an update? And it's long! Enjoy it! 8D And before for I forget there are two things I would like to mention--because I can. **#1-**I've been seeing a lot of comments about how this seems to be leaning toward 1827 and stuff... and I can kind of see why people would think that so I'd like to say 'DON'T READ TOO MUCH INTO IT' (lol). If Tsuna seems to like Hibari most it's just because Hibari isn't chasing him--which makes things less stressful and it's easier for him to find things he likes. That said... **#2-**I've had people as me: 'WHO IS TSUNA GOING TO END UP WITH?'

Well, I honestly don't know. I will let you, the readers, choose toward the end of the fic. I will create a poll and everything. And yeah. 'Cause I can't decide. Yeah? Anyway... onto notes!

Uwah! Hibari kidnapped Tsuna for lunch! And yeah... Hibari doesn't mind playing Tsuna's 'boyfriend'. Mainly 'cause he will get his revenge for it when he's a boy. And d'aww. Hibari makes Natsumi's nuturing instinct kick in.

WOO UNDERWEAR SHOPPING!!~ XD And Tsuna suffered from a little blood loss this time, too! x3 Oh gosh, that was fun. A nice talk with Bianchi and Kyoko as well.

THE DATE. Simple. Kind of lame. But a foundation! Next date Gokudera will be more confident. Tsuna's dress--I shall have to draw it. And you know... I've never had melon bread but it sounds kind of good. :3 Lots of hand holding! It's a staaaaart! And a hug! Yay! All leading to a lame kiss, lol. SORRY GOKUDERA! D: YOU WILL GET BETTER LATER! PROMISE!

And Yamamoto, you devil. My, how fast you move. -hearts- But as to whether or not he'll get that date has yet to be seen.

MUKURO ALERT. MUKURO NEXT CHAPTER. And possible groping of an innocent Na-Tsuna!~ 83 And will Hibari ever see Tsuna's "Hibird" pantsu? -insane giggles-


	10. Mukuro Arrives, Perversion Ensues

**PRE NOTES:** Does anyone know why FanFiction is being dumb and not letting us use stars and dashes again? And it won't let me keep my underlined stuff either. WTF is going on?

. . .

**Chapter 10: Mukuro Arrives, Perversion Ensues**

"Uh..." Even though Tsuna's surprise slowly faded, his cheeks remained pink as he thought on Yamamoto's question, not really sure as to why he might be hesitating. He should say yes—of course he should say yes! He had already went on a date with Gokudera. And it really wasn't all that bad. So then why...

Well Yamamoto did catch him by surprise. And he didn't know what the rules of dating were exactly. He was already 'cheating' on Hibari by going out with someone else and now he was asked out again. Those thoughts aside, how long was he suppose to wait after one date before going on another anyway? He didn't want to unintentionally offend Gokudera. It was too much! He kind of wished, now, that Yamamoto hadn't come over. Especially when he was sitting there, one of his best friends, and looking at him with that sincerely sweet smile.

He wasn't ready to say yes yet but that smile was making it too hard to say no. "Um, I—"

"Tsuna can't go."

"Eh?" Both Tsuna and Yamamoto turned to look at Reborn with surprise. The infant looked between the two before giving his attention to Yamamoto. "Sorry."

"Reborn?" Tsuna questioned lightly, not really sure what he was asking. He didn't get it. Why would Reborn say he couldn't go? Was he not allowed to date Yamamoto? Well... that didn't make sense. Especially coming from Reborn who had told him to do it to find his true love in the first place. Did that mean that he shouldn't do it yet? _Would_ it be rude to Gokudera?!

"Tsuna. You have some training to do tomorrow. There won't be enough time to go on a date." Reborn replied as he moved toward the door.

"T-Training?! Reborn, I—you can't be serious! You want me to train as a _girl_?" Tsuna stuttered in disbelief as turned to face his tutor.

"Of course you'll still be trained. You're still Vongola after all." Reborn returned with a look that said he couldn't understand what the problem was.

"B-But Reborn! I'm... I'm a _girl_ now. I don't think I can—" Tsuna frowned, trying to make a valid point. How could Reborn expect him to train like _this_?

"I never thought you were one to be a sexist." Reborn replied with a hint of disappointment in his voice, Yamamoto watching the two like a tennis rally.

"Do—what? I'm not!" Tsuna frowned lightly, wondering why his tutor would say something like that to him.

"Well you sure are taking on a sexist attitude now." The tiny mafioso pointed out, turning to face his student.

Yamamoto surprised Tsuna by laughing at that then smiling sheepishly when the brunette looked at the baseball lover with a puzzled expression.

Turning to look back at his tutor Tsuna fisted his hands in the dress he was still wearing. "What makes you say that?"

"You think that as a girl you shouldn't train? Why is that? You think they are weaker than men? Shall I call Bianchi to disprove—" Reborn started with a small smirk as he watched his student pale slightly.

"Hiiih! N-No! That isn't what I meant at all!" Tsuna squawked to the tiny hitman, voice subtly pleading him not to call Bianchi over it. He hadn't realized he was making things sound like that. He didn't think girls were weak at all. Look at Bianchi and I-pin. And Chrome too.

A small frown came over his lips. Maybe he shouldn't think so little of himself either. Even though he was a girl now it wasn't like he felt weaker because of it. Maybe he should have a little more confidence in himself—boy or girl. It didn't stop him from being nervous but if Reborn thought it would be okay maybe there wouldn't be much of a difference?

"We'll train tomorrow then." He said lightly, looking up to meet his tutor's eyes.

"Good. You can't always be the victim Tsuna." With a small smile Reborn turned and left the room.

Sighing lightly Tsuna turned back to his homework, pouting a little before noting Yamamoto. Blushing lightly he smiled at his friend. "I'm sorry I can't go on a date with you tomorrow Yamamoto."

Yamamoto laughed it off easily, making the brunette smile softly. "It's okay. I guess I will just have to try again later."

Tsuna stared before blushing a little more and looking away, trying to tell himself that he did _not_ just think Yamamoto looked really cute right there. Not that he ever thought his friend was unattractive or anything. He was actually quite—_stop thinking about it!_

"Tsuna?" He heard Yamamoto say softly.

Turning his head a little he peeked at the taller teen from beneath his eyelashes shyly. Yamamoto just smiled at him before bravely placing a hand on his.

"Can I have a kiss to make up for it?" The athletic teen questioned playfully, smiling easily and leaning in a little closer.

Feeling his cheeks turn even redder Tsuna turned his eyes down to where Yamamoto's hand was touching his. Why was his heart beating so fast? And why was his friend making him feel so shy all of a sudden? Thinking about the question he decided to accept. If it would make it up to Yamamoto just a little then that was good. But also... he just wanted to kiss him. That thought shocked and embarrassed him a little but he didn't let it discourage him. Yamamoto was the first one to kiss him and had tried to more after that. He couldn't help feeling a little flattered.

Turning to look at his friend he coughed lightly before nodding. "O-Okay."

They just stared at each other for a minute after that until Yamamoto gave a handsome smiled and moved in, pressing their lips together lightly. Tsuna closed his eyes shyly as their lips met, remaining pressed for a few seconds until Yamamoto pulled back a little. Eyes fluttering open a little he wasn't too surprised when the baseball loving teen pressed in again a little more firmly this time. His breath caught when Yamamoto's lips moved against his. Recalling his kiss with Dino he couldn't stop his lips from parting a little.

Different shades of brown eyes met, holding each other's gaze for a second, before Yamamoto pushed forward, his tongue slipping past the smaller teen's lips. When tongues met Tsuna gasped, pulling away shyly, face beet red.

"Sorry!" He squeaked when Yamamoto gave him a curious look.

His rain guardian's soft laugh soothed and warmed him. "It's okay..."

Their eyes met again and when Yamamoto made a slow move forward Tsuna responded by leaning in as well, silently telling the other that it was okay to kiss him again. Their lips met again, this time there was no hesitation before Tsuna's mouth was invaded again and their tongues touched. Yamamoto kissed him with suave experimentation while he shyly followed, each one learning from the other.

"Eww! Yamamoto is eating girl Tsuna!"

Tsuna jerked away, face heating up, at the sound of Lambo's voice. Turning to his doorway he saw the mischievous child there there looking shocked with tiny fists full of candy, I-Pin standing next to him and squinting as if trying to see what the cow-child had.

"Ah! Lambo, no! I—we were—" Tsuna blushed brightly, deeply embarrassed that he was trying to explain to a five year old that he was being _kissed_ not _eaten_.

Yamamoto laughed in good humor, seeming amused at the misunderstanding. "And she was very delicious."

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna cried as Lambo starting questioning the athletic teen if he tasted like candies.

Yamamoto laughed more, Tsuna grumbling, and Lambo eating his candy until Nana came to the room, calling everyone to dinner and asking Yamamoto if he was staying.

"I should get home." Yamamoto declined politely, getting to his feet.

After Nana had walked away with Lambo and I-Pin tailing behind her like little ducklings Tsuna got to his feet as well and walked his friend to the door. Yamamoto apologized for embarrassing him before waving and leaving. Tsuna watched him go for a minute before closing the door and going to get dinner.

As he got ready for bed that night he thought about what Reborn had said about training. What was the hitman going to have him do? He hoped it wasn't something too difficult. Would Yamamoto and Gokudera be training too? Sighing at the thought of Yamamoto he turned his attention to the kiss they had shared. He hadn't been kissed by many people—Only Dino and Yamamoto really—but he had really liked it.

While kissing Yamamoto he had noticed some strange things about the taller teen. Like his smell. Yamamoto smelled pretty good. It was masculine yet soft so it wasn't that overpowering. And, like Gokudera, he was really warm. He didn't really get why that should matter—or even stand out like it did—but it was kind of comforting. He even _tasted_ nice. He had heard that people could be sweet in their kisses or taste like something they had eaten but Yamamoto was just... Yamamoto.

Smiling in embarrassment at his silly thoughts he climbed into bed, pulling his blankets snug around him and tried not to think about anything anymore. If he was going to be training tomorrow—boy or girl he was sure he was going to need a lot of sleep.

. . .

Tsuna awoke the next morning to the sounds of I-Pin and Lambo running through the hallway, playing loudly. He thought about pulling his blankets over his head and trying to go back to sleep until he heard his mom calling the kids to breakfast. Feeling his stomach grumble at that word he pushed himself to get up, wanting to eat too.

Stretching as he got to his feet he groaned softly in relief when his back popped lightly and his body felt a little more loose. Running his hands over his body to make sure his pajamas were decent he paused, blushing lightly, when he felt his new body's... he couldn't think it! He didn't want to think about him having boobs! It was too awkward. Forcing himself to think about what was being served for breakfast and how he couldn't wait to eat it he left his room and hurried down the stairs.

He sat down at the table with Bianchi, Reborn, I-Pin, and Lambo just as his mom was serving fried eggs. Grabbing some buttered toast he was just bringing it to his mouth when he caught Lambo staring at him. Frowning lightly he turned his attention to his guardian of thunder. "What?"

"Do you taste like toast too?" The little cow-child asked with innocent bluntness causing him do drop his toast in surprise as his face heated up.

"W-what?" Tsuna squeaked lightly before looking around cautiously for his mother. Luckily she had gone back to the kitchen to get Lambo and I-Pin some juice.

"I'll ask Yamamoto—mph!" Lambo blinked in surprise as toast was shoved into his mouth.

Tsuna laughed nervously patting the afro when his mother came back to the table with the drinks. When she turned away again he leaned into the small body and whispered urgently into his ear. "Shut up about that Lambo and I will buy you candy!"

"It's a sad day when a high ranking boss has to bribe the lowly and the unimportant." Reborn voiced from his seat before sipping some coffee.

Shooting his tutor with a small glare Tsuna went back to his breakfast, knowing there wasn't much he could say. It was partially his fault. He had sat there and kissed Yamamoto with his door open and everything. And Lambo was just a kid. He couldn't fully comprehend everything that was going on or why. Eating his breakfast in silence when he was finished he thanked his mom for the meal and was just getting to his feet when Reborn called him to attention.

"Now that you are done with breakfast you should bathe and get ready Natsumi." The hitman said as he jumped down from his booster chair.

"Ah, Natsumi-chan, are you going out today?" Nana asked with light interest as she starting cleaning up the table.

"I—" He wasn't really sure as to what to answer with as he looked to Reborn for help.

"I'm taking Natsumi for a walk." Reborn explained simply before walking off.

Bowing once to his mom he quickly pushed away from the table to follow his tutor. Finding the hitman in the hallway he followed him up to his room before talking to him.

"Get ready? For what? I thought we were just going to train." Tsuna addressed the tiny hitman, walking over to his bed and sitting on it.

"We are but first we are going to take a little walk." Reborn replied, watching him for a second. "Bianchi will be up in a minute. You should find something comfortable to wear."

He just stared at the mafioso for a few seconds before getting to his feet and going to where he had placed the clothes he had been borrowed. Starting to go through them he paused when he felt eyes on him. Arching a brow he turned to see Reborn was watching him. "Uh... you're kind of creeping me out."

Reborn snorted,catching the brunette's meaning, before smirking. "As if I'd be interested in an underdeveloped kid like you."

Tsuna flushed in embarrassment and offense. "That's not something I want to hear from an infant! P-Pervert!"

Reborn just continued to smirk before leaving the room when Bianchi came in. Tsuna frowned after his tutor before allowing Bianchi to help him get ready. She helped him bathe in silence before they picked out a thigh length graphic tee and black capris that belonged to Haru. Bianchi helped him dress in his new feminine undergarments before he slipped his clothes on. As one last favor to him Bianchi helped him pull his hair into a sporty ponytail before she sent him off to meet Reborn at the front door.

Once he had shoes on and was ready to go they left, just he and Reborn walking out of the door. They took off down the sidewalk and Tsuna followed with interest, wondering of the streets would give him a clue as to where they were going. At first everything was too vague and by the time it no longer was Tsuna really had no idea at all as they started down sidewalks he had never been to before.

"Um, where are we going Reborn?" He questioned with interest and a little apprehension.

"For a walk." Was the hitman's short reply.

Tsuna frowned in slight irritation. " Do we have a destination?"

"Of course..." Reborn trailed off like he wanted to add something to that but held off.

Figuring it was an insult he didn't quite understand why Reborn didn't just say it before recalling how Reborn had changed a little once he had become a girl—ah! Was that it? Because he was now a girl? His tutor was being a little more... _delicate_ with him? With that in mind he continued to question.

"Do you mind telling me where it is?" He prodded, arching a brow when the scenery started to become a little familiar.

"You'll see soon enough." Reborn replied, driving him crazy. He wanted to know!

Pouting and crossing his arms he walked at a more slowed pace, taking everything in as it started to become more familiar. And then he started to feel unnerved. Why was this place, wherever it was, giving him the creeps? Ah. Of course. Reborn would chose the most scary place to train at or something. But—and then it hit him when he finally spotted some ruins in the distance.

Kokuyo Land.

"Ah! Reborn! Why are we—" Before he could finish his question he heard the snap of a twig and footsteps in the grass. Someone was coming toward them.

While he was pretty sure he could guess who it was he couldn't help feeling anticipation, his body tensing a little as he stopped in his tracks, Reborn a foot or so ahead of him.

"I thought I said to be on time." Reborn called out just as three figures came into view.

"They didn't really want to come..." The girl of the group replied with an apologetic tone.

Tsuna felt himself relax at the confirmation of his gut feeling. Those three. But why were they all here?

"Ha! Is this why we were called here? Because of some stupid girl, byon?" Ken grouched, looking displeased as he came to a stop, slouching a little with his hands in his pockets.

Chikusa remained silent while Chrome turned her attention to the brunette with curiosity. Tsuna blushed under the attention before snapping back at the blonde animal-like teen.

"I'm not a stupid _girl_!" The brunette frowned, clenching his fists lightly.

"Ugly too." Ken bullied, not seeming too bothered to be sensitive.

Tsuna couldn't deny that those words actually stung a little. Fighting back tears of humiliation he turned his eyes to Reborn. "Why are we here Reborn?!"

"To see Chrome." Reborn stated easily before turning to the said girl standing between Ken and Chikusa. "Chrome I have a favor to ask of you."

Chrome's visible eye widen slightly, her surprise at that statement clear. "Of me?"

"Yes. I would like you to train with Tsuna. I would like to see his strength in his new body." The hitman replied, watching the shocked expressions of Ken and Chrome with light interest.

"B-Boss?" Chrome breathed with understandable confusion as she took in the brunette girl.

Ken frowned deeply at Tsuna as if he was an odd puzzle he just couldn't figure out. "You're telling us that's—ah! Okama!"

"Geh!" Tsuna squeaked in offense, face going a dark red. He knew that word coming from a mouth like Ken's was _not_ a good thing! "WRONG!"

"Huh. A new half then." Ken challenged like the brunette was trying to trick him.

Tsuna was too shocked to reply.

"Something like that." Reborn answered for the suddenly mute teen.

"Reborn!" Tsuna squawked.

"Ha! I knew it!" Ken barked with glee before blinking for a minute then laughing.

"Ken..." Chrome frowned, watching the exchange with light confusion. Turning her attention to the small infant she tried to question him on the asked favor. "You want me to train with... boss?"

Tsuna, trying to keep his face from burning off in humiliation, turned to Chrome at that question before frowning lightly himself. "Hey, yeah! Why bring me here to train with Chrome? I don't want to!"

"You will, Tsuna. Training with her is the best option at the moment. Plus... if you beat her I will tell you something useful for breaking this curse." Reborn offered his student for motivation.

Any protest the brunette was about to have was halted as he took in that information. He was to fight Chrome and if he won... Reborn would tell him something useful about breaking the curse. But he—eyes narrowing he stared his tutor down.

"If there is something more to this that you know _why_ haven't you told me before!" Tsuna questioned testily, body tensing.

"Fight Chrome." Reborn insisted, watching his student blankly.

"I don't want to." Tsuna stubbornly refused, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Because she's a girl?" The tiny hitman questioned, before bringing a tiny hand up to pet Leon who was resting, as usual, on his hat. "I thought Chrome would be best because of that and because of your situation as well."

"I—no, that isn't it. I don't want—" Before Tsuna could finish running footsteps were heard a few seconds before two teens burst into view.

"Juudaime!"

Tsuna watched with surprise as Gokudera and Yamamoto came running over to him, stopping a few feet in front of him. The silver haired teen panted for a second or two before turning to glare at the Kokuyo gang.

"What the hell are _they_ doing here?" The riled teen hissed, moving into a protective stance in front of his boss.

"Actually... we're on there territory Gokudera-kun..." Tsuna replied lightly before turning to Yamamoto. "Um... how did you get here?"

"We walked, silly." Yamamoto teased with an amused smile.

"I think you should stick to baseball." Tsuna grumbled lightly, unamused, before pouting lightly. "I mean _why_."

"To protect you, of course." Gokudera answered firmly from his protective spot.

"Huh?" The brunette blinked, wondering why the two thought he needed protection.

"I ran into Gokudera on the way to your house. I wanted to see when you'd be returning... Gokudera wouldn't say why he was there." Both Tsuna and Yamamoto watched as the back of the silver haired teen's neck went red. "When Bianchi said you weren't home he demanded to know where you were. She said you went on a walk with Reborn out this way..."

Tsuna perked a little after that explanation. Maybe now he wouldn't have to train with Chrome. Hopefully he could just go home with his friends and Reborn would forget all about it.

"Tsuna. Train with Chrome." Reborn repeated after a moment of silence.

Or maybe it would be a little more difficult than that.

"Reborn! I don't want—hiiih!" Tsuna gasped as the tiny mafioso pointed his Leon-gun at him, taking aim at his forehead. _He wouldn't!_

"Are you sure? Not even for the chance for more information to break the curse?" Reborn questioned with a small smile, knowing the answer.

Tsuna stumbled back a few steps, eyes wide and breath quickening. "R-R-Reborn... please..."

Wrong answer.

"You can do it Tsuna." Reborn said before cocking the gun and firing.

"Reborn—don't!" Tsuna breathed too late, gasping as he heard the shot a half a second before he felt the impact. It felt like everything was moving in slow motion as he fell back, eyes watering at the end of his life. Regret rang in his head that he didn't have the strength to face Chrome even if it meant help in breaking the curse. Regret that he would die as a girl. _If only he would have fought Chrome._

"Juudaime!" Gokudera called out, watching his precious boss fall lifelessly to the ground.

Chrome and Yamamoto watched with worried looks while Reborn smiled. Tsuna lay still for a few seconds before his body twitched, his dying will self emerging another second later. Tsuna burst forth, beautiful orange flame alight on his forehead. Gokudera squawked, embarrassed, as he watched the young brunette go into dying will mode for the first time as a girl—and with that came the sight of his now female friend in all of her feminine undergarments.

"RE-BORN!" Tsuna cried in his now feminine voice with as much gusto as he did when male. Clenching his fists he moved into a fighting stance. "I will fight Chrome for information to break this curse as if I were to die!"

Chrome gasped, drawing into herself. Before she could make any form of protest Tsuna was lunging at her, speed greatly increased and determination filling honey brown eyes. Frozen, the younger girl was unable to move in either offense or defense.

"Stupid woman!" Ken called as he watched the stationary girl, body tensing as he watched the brunette approach the lone female of their group.

Unprepared and indecisive on how to react Chrome closed her eyes tightly, waiting for the oncoming attack. She could feel the heat closing in on her and then suddenly, with a burst of wind against her face, it was gone. She opened her visible eye cautiously when the calls of 'Lion Channel!' and 'Juudaime—you bastard!' reached her ears. The eye widened lightly when she saw the silver haired teen pulling out dynamite and glaring at Ken. From there her eye moved to see the now feminine brunette pushing away from a tree she—should she refer to her as a boy still?—had been knocked back into.

What was more surprising was that Ken was standing defensively in front of her, now in his Lion Channel mode, growling low in his throat. She could feel a small blush grace her cheeks. "Ken..."

"Stupid woman, don't just stand there byon!" Ken barked at her, crouching a little when the brunette's attention turned toward him.

She wanted to apologize but before she could push the words out people were moving again. Yamamoto was stopping Gokudera from attacking while the brunette lunged, crying out, only to be blocked and pushed back by Ken. The defense lasted for a second before the slim body managed to bounce back, skirting around the blonde and heading straight for her once more.

The brunette wasn't allowed too far before Ken managed to block her off again. The brunette seemed to grow annoyed with the blonde's constant interference. Calling a battle cry she lunged once more, going straight for Ken and clipping him in the jaw and knocking him back. With him out of the way she lunged for her once again.

She almost made it too until Chikusa stepped in between them, pulling out his hedgehog yo-yos. Chikusa too? She couldn't believe it. They were... being nice to her for once. "Mukuro-sama..."

_Fight Chrome._

Gasping and looking around for the voice she soon noted that it came from within when she recognized it as _his_. He wanted her to fight? Was there a reason to all of this? She didn't understand. Why was the Vongola a girl and why did the infant bring him here to her?

_Chrome..._

Right! Calling forth her trident she rushed forward. "Chikusa!"

The call of his name prevented the yo-yo bearing male from attacking as she jumped in front of him but she wasn't able to put up a good defense in time as the brunette made it to them, attacking and knocking them both back as she crashed into Chikusa. She landed on top of the older male, blushing and apologizing quickly as she pushed herself off of him.

"Don't let Tsuna defeat you so easily Chrome." The tiny hitman called from his perch over by the other Vongola guardians now.

Chrome blinked slowly before frowning in determination. The hitman must have chose her for a reason. Gripping her trident tightly she got to her feet and rushed forward.

Tsuna watched the girl he knew he had to defeat get to her feet and lunge at him. Easy. With her coming to him it would be easier to attack and over power her. He lunged forward as well only to freeze a few seconds later when the blue haired girl struck the end of her trident against the ground, mist pouring out and surrounding him which made it harder to see.

He lunged at where he had last seen Chrome only to strike out at empty air. Growling lightly he ran around before calming a little, deciding to wait. This meant Chrome would have to come to him. Closing his eyes he breathed in slowly and calmly as he listened to the space around him. All was quiet. Until—there! His intuition sparked, allowing him to sense her a second before she attacked. He managed to grab the trident before she could swing it at him, holding on to it and shoving her back.

Chrome cried out as she fell backward and he followed her, falling on top of her and straddling her waist as he held her trident against her throat. Yes! He had her! All he had to do was deliver the winning blow! Pulling his fist back he started to swing it forward... stopping, looking a little confused for a minute, he gasped before blushing when he saw who he was on top of.

"C-Chrome! I—I'm sorr—hiiih!" Tsuna squealed when he saw he was in his underwear—as a _girl_! He was deeply embarrassed when he saw, for the first time, the flesh of his new breasts. Jumping to his feet he tried to cover his body, face bright red. He was even_ more_ embarrassed when he saw that _everyone_ was seeing him like this.

Crossing his arms over his chest he turned to find Reborn. Locating the infant he scowled lightly. Opening his mouth to complain he was silenced when he felt a cold draft brush against his legs. Blinking and looking down he frowned lightly when he saw mist swirling past. Brows furrowing he was about to turn to see what was going on when a soft laugh made the action unnecessary.

"Kufufufu... what do we have here?" The voice that followed sent shivers down Tsuna's spine as he tensed lightly for some reason.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera called out in worry when he saw the new arrival, not liking the thought of his boss so close to that man.

"Ah... Vongola?" The soft voice questioned, sending another shiver down Tsuna's spine when he felt a body close in on him from behind. For some reason he couldn't move. He wasn't sure if he was just paralyzed with fright or if he was being held there. Considering it was _him_ he could now be trapped. "Is it really you, Tsunayoshi-kun?"

Tsuna felt a small gasp escape his lips when warm breath caressed over his ear, tickling a little. He was going to reply but his words were cut off by an enraged squawk when gloved hands boldly grabbed at his body in a testing manner. His whole body flushed red as his breasts were gripped in curious hands and he was fondled lightly.

"Aiee!" He squealed and tried to pull away only to be pulled back against the taller body.

"Hey bastard! What are you doing to Juudaime?!" Gokudera roared, fighting against Yamamoto's hold as the athletic teen held him back from going over to where Tsuna and Mukuro were and possibly blowing the freaky-eyed teen up.

"M-Mukuro-san!" Ken called out in a mixture of happiness and seeming disbelief at how his leader was handling the brunette.

"Oya, oya... this feels pretty real doesn't it?" Mukuro smiled playfully as he allowed his hands to trail down a petite waist.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF JUUDAIME!" Gokudera snarled, growling and fidgeting like a riled dog trying to break free of it's leash.

"L-Let me go!" Tsuna gasped, squirming until he finally managed to get away. Once free he turned to glare at Mukuro, heart racing as he tried to accept the fact that he had just been molested by the Italian teen and wasn't sure how to feel about it.

Mukuro's eyes roamed the now feminine body with interest before smiling and shrugging out of his jacket. "Kufufu... forgive me Vongola."

Tsuna blinked before blushing shyly when the creepy teen was actually considerate and placed the uniform jacket on his shoulders. Appreciating the gesture he quickly slipped his arms into the sleeves and buttoned it up. "T-Thank you..."

Reborn watched the two before suddenly smiling as inspiration came to him. This could definitely work too... and considering it was Mukuro it should put the others on their toes as well. But he'd have to be cautious. Mukuro didn't play the way the others did.

"This is unexpected but not disappointing. Tsuna. I change my mind. Fight with Mukuro. Beat him and I will tell you." The hitman called to his student, smiling more as he watched the feminine face pale.

"E-Eh?! Fight Mukuro?" Tsuna gasped, turning horrified eyes on his tutor.

Mukuro was taken by slight surprise at that before a mischievous grin fell over his lips as he captured the brunette's wrists in his hands. Pulling the smaller body closer he leaned in so their lips almost touched, eyes gleaming as he snickered lightly. "Come Tsunayoshi-kun. Lets play."

-Chapter 10 End-

. . .

**A/N:** **EDIT!!:** Okay, so a reviewer brought it up that Reborn is still a little harsh toward Tsuna... and I had meant to address that but forgot, lol. I hope that people can see Reborn IS nicer to Tsuna but still isn't too easy or gentle with him/her. My reasoning for this is that while Tsuna is now female he's still going to be a MAFIA BOSS. Man or woman they need to be strong and I don't think women should be given leniency when being trained to be boss. Yeah? ALSO! I thought 'Okama' was more for transvestites too (thanks to Okane ga Nai, lol) but as I looked it up to be sure it said that it was used for a gay man. And 'New Half' was for transvestites/ transgendered people. I am really not 100 percent postive either way.

And there you have Chapter 10!!~ It took a while to get out... mainly because... IDK. I just never really gave the story any thought. But I suddenly had inspiration for this chapter so I went for it. Took a lot longer to finish than I thought. Oops?

Ahaha... So! I had fun writing Yamamoto and Tsuna kissing... then having Lambo come in and ruin it! x3 I love Lambo! Really! It was kind of weird to write Ken. But I don't think I made him horribly OOC (**EDIT:** OC was a typo) or anything so hopefully it's not too bad. Okama I guess means a gay man and New Half is someone transgendered. Heh.

Poor Tsuna. Now that Mukuro is out to play... life might get just a little bit more difficult! 83


	11. Brief Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

Hey! Sorry it's not an update but I just thought I should post a note to say...

**THIS STORY HAS _NOT_ BEEN ABANDONED!**

I know there hasn't been an update in _forever_ but I DO plan on completing this once I get the chance. I am, currently, busy with life, work, and other stories so it may take a bit but I WILL get back to this story!

I'm really sorry about the wait and I am really grateful to those who continue to read. It means a lot!

That said, I have heard that **FanFiction** is starting to delete **M** rated stories? If that is true and you are reading a story of mine on here that is rated M and it _happens_ to get deleted, please note that you can information on where to find the story again on either:

**LiveJournal:** keatongrin . livejournal . Com

or

**Tumblr:** keatongrinff . tumblr . com

-KeatonGrin


End file.
